The Amazing World of Gumball: Rise of Darkness
by skyy1865
Summary: Gumball finds himself in the hospital after the fight with his evil look a like. Then he discovers something that could destroy him and his humanity. His state of mind has been split! And what is worse, the enemies he made all join together to kill him.
1. Split Mind

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

**Rise of Darkness**

**Ch. 1 Split Mind**

* * *

><p><em>Gumball... Wake up!<em>

Gumball didn't want to. He just wanted to let himself die and not cause anymore trouble for anyone.

_Stand aside... I know what can wake him..._

Gumball looked around in the darkness. Suddenly, he was struck in the head by something heavy.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Gumball sat up and rubbed his head. He opened one eye and saw his family standing around him with worried looks.<p>

"Dude! Hitting him in the head with a bat could have made it worse!" Darwin said with surprise. Gumball followed Darwin's gaze and saw Tin. He shoulder a wooden bat. Tick stood next to him.

"Hey, at least he is awake." Tin shrugged. Nicole swiped the bat out of his hand ad then looked back at Gumball.

"Honey, are you okay?" she worriedly said. Gumball looked around then down at himself. He was in a hospital bed. He had bandages up and down his arms, one wrapped repeatedly around his abdomen and one wrapped around his head.

"Why am I in a hospital?" Gumball asked.

"You were passed out, kid." a voice said. Gumball recognized that voice and was overcome with joy. A red cat stepped up to the bed, along with a tuxedo and a purple cat.

"Yo." the tuxedo cat said.

"Flint? Steel? Ayann?" Gumball couldn't believe it. But there they were. All three of them smiling at him.

"You need to lay off a few pounds, don't you think kid?" Flint said rubbing his neck.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gumball asked. Steel leaned against the railing at the end of the hospital bed.

"We heard you were in trouble, so we came back here." he said.

"Trouble?" Gumball asked confusedly.

"Maybe you hit him too hard, Tin." Steel said with a frown. Tin just looked away and whistled.

"Anyway, you were getting into a tussle with your dark personality and so we sent him to far away from you to stall time." Flint said.

"Stall time?" Gumball asked. Steel nodded.

"Ayann noticed something off in our era." he said. Ayann walked up.

"Yes. The wind began to blow an vile breeze. Then, the very ground I was standing on broke apart. The sky turned into a darkish purple. The sky shot out lighting and it struck our home's observatory. We managed to refuge the towns people into the castle's shelter." she said. "Then, as the last of them were herded into the shelter, I looked over to the hill and saw a terrible figure standing above it."

"And guess who it was." Flint said with a growl.

"Non other than Tyrone himself." Steel concluded their story. The room went silent.

"Tyrone is... back?" Gumball asked. The three cats nodded in unison. Gumball fell back into the bed. "But... I thought I finished him off for good..." Gumball said.

"We all thought he was dead. But I guess we were wrong." Flint said. Steel tapped the railing.

"But, there is a way we can stop him." Steel said. Everyone listened in intently. Steel pulled out the Relic. Nicole hissed and held Gumball close to her.

"Why did you bring that here! That thing has caused nothing but trouble for him!" she said defensively. Steel held up a hand.

"Easy now. I know this thing has been the whole cause of this, which is why our people kept it hidden from everything." he said.

"And it was mainly my fault. If I hadn't snapped and stole it, non of this would have been happening..." Flint said depressingly. Ayann took hold of his hand.

"There there, love. Not even you would have expected it to be like this." she said soothingly.

"It was all of our faults. And we will do everything we can to fix this." Steel said walking past everyone and up to Gumball. Nicole was hesitant. Gumball smiled and patted his mother's arm.

"It's okay mom. Steel knows exactly what he is doing." he said.

"Actually, no I don't." Steel bluntly said. Gumball now became scared. "However, we can go inside of it."

"And what would be the point of that?" Anais chimed in.

"There is a secret that the Relic is holding. When we were passing through to get here, I did see something off about it. There was a glint of darkness that was far off into the distance. I have never saw a hint of darkness in it before, but I am guessing that the Relic is holding something and not letting go of it." Steel said. "And what I noticed about you, Gumball, is that your state of mind is no longer whole." Gumball placed a hand to his head.

"No longer whole?" he asked. Steel nodded.

"Basically, your state of mind has been split into two." Steel held up two fingers to show him. "And when someone doesn't have a mind that is whole, they could lose more then their sanity." Steel leaned in and whispered, "You could lose your life." Gumball made a small sound in fright and threw the covers over his head. Ayann punched Steel's shoulder.

"Be nice, Steel." she said sternly. Steel shrugged.

"What am I gonna do?" Gumball said panicking. He was slowly on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Alright, alright, calm down Gumball. We can bring your mind back together." Steel said. "And I think I know exactly where it is."

"I'm not getting this at all." Richard said with a confused look. Nicole just petted his head.

"Just sit down and try not to think hard on it, okay?" she said sweetly. Gumball shook his head.

"How? You three aren't skilled enough yet." Gumball said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try." Steel said. Gumball gave a discontent look.

"You are more of a risk taker then a life saver..." Gumball said.

"Look, all we need to do is go into the Relic, find that darkness spot, which is where your other half may be, go in and back out." Steel said. "And you are coming with us." Steel pointed at Gumball.

"Uh, hello? Look at me! I'm not fit to go anywhere!" Gumball said. Steel sighed.

"I think what my brother is trying to say, your state of mind that you have left is coming with us." Flint said.

"How is that possible?" Gumball asked.

"We separate the rest of your mind from your body and, as protectors and guides, take your mind to the other half. We put your mind together and bring it right back to you." Flint said.

"There is a catch though." Steel said. "If we do that, you will die. Meaning your body will be vanruable to decomposition." Gumball really did not want to go along with this plan.

"So we need a way to preserve your body long enough for us to recover your mind and bring it back to you." Flint said.

"I think we know someone who can." Tin said with a wink. "I already talked to him about the whole ordeal. He is on his way right now." Everyone was dumbfounded.

"How?" Tick asked. Tin pocketed his cell phone away.

"You know my dad's place. He has a few tricks that can help us." Tin said.

"So who did you call?" Anais asked. There was a sound coming from out of the room. It grew louder. Multiple foot steps running. Then the door was kicked down. SWAT me came in and surrounded the room. One pointed his gun around and motioned for the all clear. Tin face palmed. In walked the Sargent himself.

"Sargent Blitz, at your service!" Blitz saluted. The room fell silent.

"Was all that necessary?" Tin growled. Blitz looked around.

"You may not know this, but Gumball has made enemies. And they could attack him without warning." Blitz said.

"I doubt an army of SWAT men could take out a resurrected velociraptor..." Flint mumbled.

"All right boys, let's take him back to the facility." Blitz commanded. Five SWAT men surrounded Gumball's bed and lifted him and the bed up off of the floor.

"H-hey! Wh-what do you think you are doing? Put me down!" Gumball said.

"Relax Gumball, this is for safety measures." Blitz said watching the men take him out of the room.

"Again... was that all necessary?" Tin asked rubbing his head.

"What's going to happen to our little boy?" Richard asked worriedly. The Watterson family gathered together and walked out of the room with Blitz.

"He is gonna be taken back to a secret government facility we have reserved for this plan. Don't worry Mrs. and Mr. Watterson. Your son will be taken care of. You are welcome to visit him at any time by following these directions." Blitz handed them a sheet of paper showing the route to where the facility will be. "Don't let anyone see this. Keep it safe." Blitz continued on, leaving a confused Watterson family to gawk at the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Flint, Ayann and Steel rode along in the truck that housed Gumball.<p>

"Really guys, I'm not up for this." Gumball said, sweat dripping from his head as the facility grew closer and closer.

"It's the only way man." Flint said. "From what I seen, they are gonna stick you into a container that will preserve your body while we find your mind." The van came to a stop. The four felines jumped out and were guided over to Blitz.

"This is the place where we shall preserve your body." Blitz said walking with them and pointing at a small building. Gumball's dread began to grow heavier.

"Aww man. I thought I was gonna die old and happy with Penny. It's too soon!" Gumball pouted. "I'll never get married, nor have a family, nor a job or a kid I can take care of... and... and..." Flint slapped Gumball's face. Gumball teared up an rubbed his stung face. "Ow... what was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut up." Flint said trying hard not to let his anger get a hold of him. They walked for what seemed like hours to Gumball. They eventually arrived at a metal door.

"Well, this it." Blitz said.

"The place where I am being preserved?" Gumball asked dreadfully.

"Nope, this is where we kill you." Steel said holding up two fingers together.

"Wait, wha-?" Gumball couldn't finish. Steel quickly tapped Gumball's forehead and Gumball felt everything stop. There was only darkness now.

* * *

><p>Flint carried Gumball's body into the room. SWAT men stood guard around the wall and scientists were plugging in the tank's supply units. Flint laid Gumball's body into the tank. Scientists immediately began hooking up Gumball to the life supports.<p>

"Well, shall we?" Steel asked, turning to his brother. Flint pulled out the Relic and laid it down in front of them. Steel held up his two fingers. He was holding a small blue ball with a tail at his finger tips. He gently placed his finger over the Relic and the ball vanished into the Relic.

"Ayann, please watch over him while we are gone." Flint said to her. She nodded.

"Be safe, my love." she said. Flint and Steel stood on both sides of the Relic and held up two fingers together. The Relic began to glow and hum. Soon, the room began to vanish around them and was replaced with white. They were floating. Flint pointed behind Steel and they both flew over to a small blue ball. Steel placed his two fingers over the ball and it began to twist and shift. The ball changed into a figure. The figure spun and spun until it came to a stop.

"You with us Gumball?" Steel asked. Gumball was naked and transparent.

"I- I think so?" Gumball said. He looked around. "Where are we?" he then looked down and panicked. "And why am I naked!"

"Would you relax. Follow us and we will show you were your other half may be." Flint pushed Gumball forward and they were soon flying through the white empty space. For what seemed like ages, they flew and flew. Gumball felt strange having to be transparent.

'I wonder if this is what Carrie feels like most of the time.' Gumball thought to himself.

"There it is!" Steel said. Their flying pace began to move faster. A small speck of darkness lingered in the distance. It began to grow taller as they approached it.

"You think my other half is in there?" Gumball asked.

"Positive." Flint said. He pushed Gumball forward and he fell into the darkness. He yelled as he fell and fell. He looked down and saw Flint and Steel close behind him. Looking up, he saw purple mixed in with yellow, and a small hint of black shade. A light flashed at the end, forcing Gumball to cover his eyes. He waited. He felt someone slap his head.

"You can look." Steel said. Gumball rubbed his head and looked around him. He gasped. He saw the most beautiful setting.

They were above the edge of a tall tree forest and a lush green plain. Colorful flowers bloomed all over the plain and there was a dirt road that trailed off over a hill. At the end of the trail was a village and at the end of the village was a colossal castle. The sky was blue and the breeze felt nice. Gumball really thought he was in paradise.

"Hunh, we are in the Coral Kingdom." Steel said looking around.

"Didn't father's brother live here?" Flint asked.

"Yeah... this place was supposed to be destroyed by an unknown force... I wonder why it is standing." Steel asked.

"Maybe the Relic took us back in time?" Gumball suggested.

"Or your mind may be being held in a memory of the Relic. But no matter now, we are here to find Gumball's mind. And if it is being held here, then we should start in the forest." Steel said. The three flew toward the forest. Gumball wasn't sure what his true fate may be. He had a terrible feeling that they were about to uncover something more dark and sinister.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! I like to say first that I have finally managed to complete the rough draft of this story and is now able to final draft it through here. Second, this story is gonna be a bit longer then my other two (meaning more chapters.) And third, I recommend that you read my first two stories to understand where the characters come from and understand the story more. I'm also gonna be pretty busy during next week so expect late uploads. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. :) <strong>


	2. The Other Half

**Ch. 2 The Other Half**

* * *

><p>The three felines flew over the forest for what seemed like hours.<p>

"Aww, man. At this rate, we will never find my mind." Gumball pouted.

"Really, kid, can you shut up?" Flint said, still trying to gain control of his anger. Steel couldn't help but snicker. Then he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked to his left.

"Looks like we have a storm coming in." Steel said. Flint and Gumball followed his gaze. Dark clouds loomed near the castle. Flint saw something green in the corner of his eye. He looked down and saw a green lump leaning against a tree.

"Hey, some thing is down there." Flint said. The clouds were overhead now and it began to pour instantly. Gumball was worried that he was gonna catch a cold from the heavy rain, due to the lack of clothing, yet the rain seemed to go right through him. He looked over to Flint and Steel. They were also dry.

"Hey, guys... why aren't we getting wet?" Gumball asked.

"We are technically ghosts that don't exist in this world." Steel said. "So we won't be seen by people nor be affected by the environment." The three floated down toward the green lump. The dirt road was already muddy and the lump was covered from the bottom with mud.

"Who do you think it is?" Gumball asked.

"Don't know. We are gonna have to wait till it moves." Flint said. So the three waited on the opposite side of the road from the green covered figure. They waited and waited. Gumball kicked the ground and sighed heavily.

"I'm bored..." Gumball said. Flint shushed him and pointed to the lump.

"It's moving." he head of the lump was somewhat visible now. It looked down the road. The three followed its' gaze and saw a black carriage with a horse leading it heading their way. The figure still sat against the tree, not willing to move. They walked over to the other side where the figure sat and watched as the carriage stopped in front of them. The door to the carriage opened and out stepped a pretty blue female cat. She was dressed in a purple ball party dress and she held a gothic looking umbrella over her head. She looked down at the figure, and the figure looked back.

"You there." the cat said addressing the figure. There was no reply from the figure, as it just laid its' head back into the green cover. The female cat frowned, closed her umbrella and poked the figure on the head with the tip of the umbrella. "Are you a hunter?" she asked it. She kept poking it. The figure shot out a hand and stopped the umbrella from poking any further.

"You are rather annoying for a princess." the figure said. The female cat didn't make a move to pull the umbrella away from the figure. Now the figure stood. Gumball was expecting it to be taller, but no. It was the same size as him and the princess. The hood still covered the figures face. It let go of the umbrella and the princess calmly opened it and threw it back over her shoulder.

"Now that I have your attention, I shall ask you... are you a hunter?" the princess asked. The figure nodded. "And is your specialty in hunting... demons?" she asked. Again, the figure nodded. "And before I ask anymore, may you please remove your hood, so I can look at this... hunter." the princess said. The figure just looked at her. Then, he threw his hood off with his head and finally revealed his features. Gumball, Flint and Steel looked surprised. The cloaked figure had the same facial features as... Gumball!

"Aww man, another look a like?" Gumball said placing a hand over his forehead.

"No... it's your other half!" Steel exclaimed. Gumball looked more closely.

"That's the other half of my mind?" Gumball asked in shock. Flint nodded.

"Now I remember him... don't you Steel?" Flint asked. Steel nodded.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on!" Gumball demanded. But the brothers just shushed him. The princess gave a small smile.

"And may I ask, what is this fair hunter's name be?" the princess asked formally. The figure was hesitant, then he spoke.

"Gumball. Gumball Linel." he said.

* * *

><p>Blitz watched Gumball's floating body in the tank. It was filled with a special liquid that can preserve the body, without it smelling like death. He turned and looked down at the glowing Relic.<p>

'That thing is the whole cause of this... yet, they are using it as a medium of travel. These kids picked the wrong day to create an apocalypse.' Blitz thought. He looked up to the scientists."How are things?" he asked them.

"The body is perfectly stable and no signs of deterioration have shown." one scientist said.

"Good." he placed two fingers over his ear piece. "How's the patrol?" There was a garbled reply.

"Sir, we have theses civilians claiming to be the subjects family." the voice said. Blitz looked over to Ayann, who nodded in return.

"I'll be right there." Blitz marched out the room and headed for the entrance.

* * *

><p>Tina and Tick watched as Nicole argued with the army men. Clin decided to tag along. He got all giddy when the boys mentioned that Flint and Steel were there, and without further ado, he stood next to them watching the argument.<p>

"You better not be playing me." Clin said glaring at Tin. Tin looked out the corner of his eyes and snickered.

"Have I ever played you?" Tin asked him. Clin just frowned and looked back over to the Watterson family arguing with the army men.

"So, did the really kill Gumball?" Clin asked.

"Well, your ancestors said only temporarily. So no worries." Clin shrugged and put on his DJ headphones and bobbed his head to some tune he was listening to.

"For a ninja cat, you sure are culturally up to date." Tick said with a smile. Clin smiled and winked.

"When I am not training and away from everyone flattering me with their greetings, I had time to actually buy my own clothes and such." Clin said. "Even though father disapproves of it, I managed to convince him to let me hold onto them." The arguing stopped when Blitz came walking out and yelled at the army men not letting them in.

"Show time." Tin said walking forward.

* * *

><p>Gumball, Flint and Steel just watched as the conversation with Linel an the princess carry on.<p>

"And you are sure, you are up to this task?" the princess asked. Linel rolled his eyes.

"Princess, I have traveled to every kingdom and slain the most fierce demons that were plaguing them. There is not a single demon that I can't handle." Linel whispered in Steel's ears.

"How do you know him if he is made up in my mind?" he asked.

"Gumball Linel wasn't made up." Steel said. Gumball raised an eyebrow.

"He was actually a famous hero around the kingdoms. He traveled through sleet and snow, rain and hail, just to slay one demon. As a matter of fact, the demons came from Limbo's world." Flint explained. Gumball took a while to get this. But they were right. They were back in time when Limbo's creatures actually roamed the world. "One day, Gumball was on a quest to slay a demon and had never returned. People said the demon he hunted was Limbo itself and that it was too overwhelming for him. Me and Steel didn't believe it. There has to have been more to this." Flint thought real hard.

"Well, people claimed he went MIA around the same time the Coral Kingdom was destroyed. Maybe we can follow them." Steel said. Gumball placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Uh, hello, aren't we suppose to be finding the other half of my mind?" Gumball asked reminding them.

"Oh, we already found the other half of your mind." Flint said coolly looking at Linel. "It just now turned into a two birds with one stone scenario."

"How?" Gumball asked.

"We get the other half of your mind while finding out what really happened to Gumball Linel." Steel said. Gumball finally understood.

"Do you need a lift?" the princess asked Linel after another barrage of questions. Linel just turned and walked down the road.

"I know where the Coral Kingdom is. You go on ahead." Linel said. The princess just watched the boy walk down the muddy trail toward her castle. She shook her head and stepped into her carriage.

"Come on, let's go." Steel said. The three took off into the air again, but they hovered over Gumball Linel's slouching figure.

'I still don't understand. Why is the other half of my mind in a long forgotten hero?' Gumball thought to himself. He looked over to the brothers, who were chatting among themselves, and narrowed his eyes.'They were rather eager to find out what happened to Linel...' Gumball looked down and watched as Linel looked straight ahead toward the castle.

* * *

><p>"I am terribly sorry about that Mrs. Watterson. Next time they see you, they will be advised to let you in." Blitz said, then turned to the three boys following them from behind. "And to you boys as well." The group entered the room where was being held. They stood in awe as they watched the floating body of Gumball bob in the tank.<p>

"He looks awful." Nicole said with a worried look. "Are you sure that is keeping my son's body alive?" Blitz smiled and nodded to reassure her.

"So where are Flint and Steel?" Clin said looking around.

"They are in there." Ayann said walking up to him and pointing to the Relic. Clin raised an eyebrow and examined her from head to toe.

"Who are you?" Clin asked.

"I'm no one." Ayann said with a smile. Clin frowned.

"Did father send you?" he asked.

"I hardly know you, let alone your father, child." Ayann said. Clin had doubts.

"Then why are you wearing our clan's female garb?" Clin asked.

"Oh, you must be the friend Gumball was talking about when we were on our way here." Ayann said and held out a hand. "My name is Ayann. I am the daughter of the shinobi leader of the Kuroneko Ninja Clan." Clin took a step back.

"No way... father said I was an only child." Clin said. Ayann laughed.

"Your father is not my father, but your father's great-great-great grandfather." Ayann said. "I am your great-great-great grandmother. See?" Ayann pointed to her eyes and Clin took a closer look. He gasped.

"You have the same eyes as me!" Clin said. Ayann nodded. "Then that means..." Ayann nodded.

"Flint is your great-great-great grandfather." Ayann said. Clin had trouble taking this in. Yet he was overly excited.

"Hahaha! In your face Nary! I am the grandson of Flint the Tempered!" Clin said jumping with joy and pretaining to his rival Nary. Ayann just smiled. But the reunion was interrupted by an alarm.

"Well that can't be good." Blitz said looking around.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Action begins in the next chapter! and please, don't be shy to tell me if I screw up on my spelling or i end up mixing chapters from my other stories with these. Here is a little summary on the relationship with the characters<strong>

**Flint and Steel are brothers. They have a best friend named Ayann who used to be a ninja of the Kuroneko Ninja Clan, until she was transferred to work as a maid in Flint and Steel's kingdom. Flint and Ayann are in love and are dating. Clin happens to be the great-great-great grandson of Flint and Ayann. Steel is Clin's great-great-great uncle. Flint, Steel and Ayann live in the mid-evil era, while Clin lives in the present era. Family tree solved. Now you won't be confused by the relationships my OC's share. **


	3. Return of an Enemy

**Ch. 3 Return of an Enemy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm blared throughout the facility. The staff and the group immediately took action. Blitz walked over to a security monitor and looked through them. There was a hole in the east wing's wall.<p>

"What's going on?" Clin asked walking up beside him.

"The ice cream man is here... what does it look like?" Blitz sarcastically said. Clin raised an eyebrow at him and looked onto the monitors. He arrowed his eyes and saw a dark blur jump through the hole. Clin turned and ran out the door.

"Clin, where are you going?" Tin asked.

"To stop the intruder!" Clin replied, already half way down the hall. Tin and Tick looked at each other, nodded, then took off after Clin. Blitz gave a look to Ayann, who nodded back, and she ran after them.

"Aren't you going to help them, sir?" a scientist asked.

"I know those kids. Just let them handle it. Focus on the task at hand!" Blitz ordered.

* * *

><p>The group ran and made it to the entrance of the facility. They stopped and gasped. The security men were dead on the floor, SWAT men torn apart, limb from limb, blood covered the area. Tin sniffed the air and unsheathed his hidden blade.<p>

"I know that smell..." he said growling. The others followed his gaze. They saw a mass pile of bodies and a lone figure standing over them. The figure had a man by the neck and was dragging him over the bodies. There was another man in the figure's other hand, which he held up high and snapped his neck. The dark cloak the figure was wearing was covered in blood. The hood hid his face. The figure looked over to them and gave a deep laugh.

"Well well, it has been a week since I have seen you kids." the figure said with a sing song voice. Clin and Ayann unsheathed their claws. Tin readied himself and Tick hid behind him. The cloaked figure threw down the man who he had broken the neck of, but held onto the other, who was already dead from the lack of air entering his lungs. The figure threw his hood off and grinned evilly at them. Clin was taken aback.

"Wha? B-but... you are dead! We saw him kill you!" Clin said. Tin gave a low growl.

"Ebony..." he said. He made sure to put all the hatred and venom into this one name. The fox grinned and bowed.

"Aww, you all remember me!" He said cheerfully. Then his expression fell to anger. "I am so FLATTERED!" Tin didn't want to hear the voice of his mother's killer. He charged up the bodies, yelling with rage, and swung his arm blade at him. Ebony smirked and caught his arm. Tin brought his feet in and planted both of them onto Ebony's chest. But he didn't budge. Tin's feet bounced harmlessly off of him. Ebony gripped Tin's arm harder. Tin winced. There was the sound of bones breaking. Tin yelled in pain.

"Tin!" Tick cried out. Ebony threw Tin off the bodies and he hit the hard floor.

"Ahh, that was music to my ears!" Ebony said. "I am deeply disappointed though. I expected more from the son of the peasant that killed me." Ebony said with boredom.

"My father is a hero!" Tin shouted to him.

"A hero that abandoned his son just to fulfill his desire to kill me." Ebony said with a smile. "Even he was a fool!" Tin growled.

"You can dis me all you want!" Tin shouted, getting up. His left arm hang limply in front of him. "But don' you dare..." Tin charged again. "DIS MY FATHER!" Ebony sighed.

"What a pain..." Ebony kicked a body at him. The weight of the dead man threw Tin off balance and he came rolling down with the body.

"Dammit, Tin, control yourself!" Clin said running up to him. Tin threw the body off of him and tched.

"This is really getting annoying now. So I'll get to the point." Ebony walked casually down the pile of bodies. "Where is the boy and the Relic?" Tin spat at him. Ebony wiped it off his face. "Very mature..."

"Why do you want the Relic?" Clin asked readying himself.

"I promised not to tell." Ebony said.

"How are you even alive!" Tin asked coldly. Ebony chuckled.

"That's a good one. Well if you must know. I was brought back to life by a very special someone that the boy knows." Ebony said.

"And may I ask who?" Ayann asked walking casually up to the them. Ebony studied the cat.

"I don't remember you being with these pests." Ebony exclaimed.

"I wasn't, but I can easily kill you again if I wanted to." Ayann said holding up two fingers together in front of her. Ebony blinked twice, then laughed.

"O-okay, don't tell me..." Ebony wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing too hard. "You are one of those ninjas aren't you?"

"What's so funny?" Clin asked standing next to her. Ebony calmed a little then stood up straight.

"The fact that you two are the very souls I despise so much." Ebony said smiling. He then became serious. "Now tell me where that damn boy is."

"Never!" Clin held up two fingers together and they glowed. The ground beneath Ebony suddenly rose up and enclosed around him. Clin smirked.

"You have to do better then that, kid." The group looked behind them and to their surprise, Ebony stood there, unscathed.

"But how?" Clin asked.

"If you must know, I was given power when I was revived." Ebony held out his hand and dark smoke began to form in front of it. A sword appeared and Ebony twirled it in his hand.

"For as you see. I can use the darkness to my advantage. Like so!" Ebony pointed his sword and a dark pointy spike zipped through the air and grazed Tin's cheek.

Clin and Tick helped up Tin. They were in shock as to how it happen.

"I am so tired of talking now. Prepare to die." Ebony swung his sword and a barrage of the dark spikes zipped toward them. Tin pulled Tick down and held him to the floor. Tin ducked and Clin and Ayann jumped and weaved through the spikes. Ebony began walking toward them, laughing.

* * *

><p>Gumball floated next to his counter part. Gumball had studied his gestures and expression. He concluded that Linel was troubled by a certain thought. Flint and Steel were above, talking about scenarios of situations and how to escape them.<p>

"... So if you were surrounded by Limbo's Servants, and you have lost your claws in battle, and with no means of escape, what would be your last resort?" Steel asked. Flint yawned.

"I would use every last ounce of strength. I did say that I have one last stamina pill to use." Flint said.

"Yeah, but you used it when fighting of a Brute." Steel said with a frown. This went on until they have arrived at the castle they saw earlier. Linel stopped and observed his surroundings. Gumball watched carefully. He was worried that Linel may find something unpleasant that could have possibly hurt him. Linel winced and gripped his right arm.

"Dammit... I have to hurry." Linel said to himself. He started off with a jog, then it changed into a sprint.

"Hey guys, come on!" Gumball called to Flint and Steel. They stopped their conversation and together, the three followed him.

* * *

><p>Clin hit the floor hard. His cheek was bruised and his arms were covered in blood from the cuts he had acquired. Ayann was thrown against a wall behind Clin.<p>

"Ayaan!" Clin ran to her and helped her up.

"I- I am fine." Ayann said wincing in pain. Tin landed hard next to them.

"Ow!" He got up slowly. *Ebony laughed. He was floating in the air, the dark aura surrounding him. They failed to land a single hit on him.

"I'm done playing now!" Ebony kept his smile as he swung his sword. The dark spikes advanced toward them. Ayann jumped in front of them and placed her hands flat on the ground. A purple barrier surrounded them. The spikes bounced off. Ebony just kept smiling and pound at the barrier, spike after spik. Ayann was having trouble keeping the barrier from falling. Clin placed his hands on the ground next to Ayann's. The barrier strengthened.

"Come on now, let's all play fair." Ebony said.

"As if!" Clin said. Together, Ayann and Clin synchronized their hand signs and in unison, pointed their fingers at Ebony. A purple beam shot out of them and hit Ebony. He wasn't expecting that two could power up a small beam. It penetrated the dark barrier around him.

"Tch!" Ebony swung his sword, but this time it wasn't spikes. It was a slash wave. Everyone moved out of the way. Ebony rushed toward Tin.

"Wha?" Tin kicked off the sword that was aimed at him. Ebony swung toward him, but Tin rolled under it."You are a bit slow, don't you think?" Tin insulted. He dodged a barrage of swings. However, he noticed that Ebony wasn't losing his breath from swinging so much. Tin was slowly getting tired of dodging."A little help!" Tin called.

"On it!" Clin did another hand sign and pointed to Ebony. Tin fell back, gasping for breath. Ebony was frozen in place. But he was quivering. "Tin, move! I can't hold him forever!" Clin shouted as his hand began to shake. Tin got up quickly and covered some distance between him and Ebony. Clin threw his hand down. Ebony swung his supposed final blow. His sword got stuck in the ground.

"How very cheap of you..." Ebony said with disgust.

"In the words of my great uncle. "Cheap shot your enemy, before they cheap shot you." Clin said. Ayann smiled. Ebony looked behind him.

"Already?" Ebony tched and got up. His sword vanished. "Well, time is up for me." Ebony saluted them and began walking through the hole.

"Oh no you don't!" Clin said. He ran after him. Ebony smirked, and flew off at amazing speed. Clin tched.

"He got away..." Tin said venomously, spitting out blood.

"Not yet..." Clin turned to them. "You guys stay here. Keep Gumball's body safe. I'm going after him."

"How?" Tick asked, panicking from the fight.* Tin patted his back.

"I'm a ninja. I can run at amazing speed too. With just a simple hand sign." Clin said winking. He held up his hands into a sign and his feet glowed. "Ayann, please watch over them. I'm gonna get some answers from foxy brown." Clin took off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Will do." Ayann said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Clin ran at full speed. The wind blew past him as did the scenery around him. He looked to his sides. He spotted a black cloak flying toward the town through the highway.<p>

"Found you!" Clin shouted as he came running up beside him. Ebony looked back and tched.

"Presistant little bastard, aren't you..." Ebony sighed. Ebony flipped up right and faced Clin, with the town behind his back. The highway stretched far off into the distant. "Let's see how your footing is!" Ebony summoned dark spikes that moved on their own. "Eat up, my pets."

Clin, in full running motion, gasped as the spikes charged him.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighed in frustration.<p>

"My work isn't cut out for me..." he said. The rest of the Watterson family were sitting in the room with him. They were still worried about the intruder.

"Will everything be okay?" Anais asked.

"Your son will be okay." Blitz said.

"I'm not talking about Gumball alone, I'm asking about everyone else." Anais said. Blitz just looked at her. The family jumped when Ayann opened the door. Tick carried an injured Tin into the room and sat him down on a chair.

"What happened?" Blitz asked.

"It was Ebony..." Tin said wincing in pain. Blitz looked surprised.

"But-" Blitz was cut off.

"We know. It surprised us too. But Clin went after him to get some answers. I hope he is okay..." Ayann said.

"He's Clin." Tin said with a bruised smile. "Of course he will." Ayann smiled at Tin's words.

"Now I wonder if Flint is okay." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the beginning of what's to come. You will get to see the struggle from the inside of the Relic to the outside, where Gumball's friends work desperately to keep his body safe from<strong>** his enemies. Oh and if you see this in my stories (*) scroll to the very bottom. I will display the music I listened to that worked well with this scene. So look carefully. **

**Music Used:**

***J. G. Thirlwell: Assclamp!**


	4. Answers and Questions

**Ch. 4 Answers and Questions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clin ran down the highway with his special speed ability. The scenery was blurring past him. He looked to his sides. He had some how lost sight of Ebony when he avoided on oncoming attack from him. He then sensed something behind him. He slid to the right just in time to avoid being crushed by a car. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ebony grinning evilly at him. *His spikes had cars on them. Clin had forgotten he was on the highway to Elmore Town. He avoided an oncoming car that honked as he came closer.<p>

'Dammit, this is pretty challenging. I got to keep him from plucking the citizens off of the road...' Clin thought to himself.

"Squish squish squish squish!" Ebony was muttering to himself. He sent another spike down onto the road and pierced a car. He then threw it.

'Sonofa-!' Clin skidded to the left. Another car came at him. Clin jumped over it. 'I have to find a way to get to him...' Clin looked around him. He saw an 18 wheeler in the distance. Clin smirked. Zipping past the cars that kept coming at him, Clin headed straight toward the truck. He looked back to see Ebony pick three cars out from the road. Looking ahead, the 18 wheeler began to come closer. It blared its' horn when the driver saw them coming right for him. Ebony threw the cars at Clin. Using instincts, Clin jumped to avoid one car, and used the other two as stepping pads. He rolled on top of the truck's trailer and turned to face Ebony.

'What is this boy planning?...' Ebony thought to himself. 'No matter. He's dead this time!' Ebony flew up to the truck and landed on the trailer. Clin readied himself for a fight. "Whatever you are planning, it won't work on me!" Ebony said to him. Clin smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Clin challenged. He motioned for Ebony to bring it. Ebony's dark spikes twitched, then charged all at once. Clin jumped and flipped to avoid the barrage. He jumped back. His foot slipped behind him. "Whoa!" He caught himself and looked behind him. He was on the edge of the trailer. Ebony smiled and used a spike to scrape the trailer. Sparks flew.

"Game over." Ebony said. Ebony tapped Clin on the chest lightly with the tip of a spike. It was enough to make Clin lose his balance. Clin yelled as he fell over the trailer. Ebony looked over the street and saw Clin's body roll and hit cars that followed the truck. Ebony licked his lips in satisfaction. "One pest down." Ebony said. But something was off. Ebony sniffed the air. He looked behind him and was greeted with a foot in the face. Ebony stumbled back and fell off the trailer. But unfortunately, Ebony held on with one hand. He looked up and saw a smiling Clin standing over him. "B-but..."

"I know, that was so ninja!" Clin said cheerfully.

"How?" Ebony asked in mock surprise.

"Dude, you forget one thing..." Clin placed his right foot on Ebony's gripping hand. "I AM a ninja."* Clin stomped on Ebony's hand. Ebony let go and fell to the street rolling. He was soon getting hit and ran over by cars. Clin watched as the last car to hit him sent his body flying off the road. People stopped and peeked their heads out of their car windows to see what was going on. Clin jumped off the trailer and walked quickly over to Ebony's body. He stood over the torn up body. But to his surprise, he heard a cough from him. Clin kicked the body over and Ebony looked at him. He grabbed the front of his cloak.

"Heh... ninjas are so... annoying..." Ebony weakly said.

"Quit being a drama queen and tell me. Who brought you back to life? What are you and your master planning?" Clin demanded. Ebony coughed.

"Heh... what master?..." Ebony gave a bloody smirk. Clin punched him hard in the face. Ebony looked at him dazed and spat out blood. "If you must know... a velociraptor named Tyrone brought me back..." Ebony said. Clin shook his head.

"Don't lie! Gumball killed him! Gumball told me so!" Clin said threateningly. Ebony chuckled.

"Oh you young minds are so skeptical of the paranormal now a days... why don't you ask Tyrone himself?" Ebony told him, glancing behind Clin. Clin quickly turned around and saw a muscular velociraptor in a business suite standing in the middle of two parked civilian cars. Everyone turned to look at the velociraptor advancing toward the injured fox and the interrogating cat. He was clapping slowly.

"Well done. Yes, very well done indeed. I expected no less from the grand child of that temperamental red cat." the velociraptor's deep booming voice said. He then put his hands behind him and studied Clin. Clin didn't like the aura he was giving off. It felt to him... malice... hate... pride... and most of all... murder. Clin narrowed his eyes at the velociraptor.

"You are... Tyrone?" Clin asked. The velociraptor bowed. "How are you-?"

"Alive?" Tyrone interrupted. "Yes, it was all thanks to my master."

"Master?" Clin asked him. Now this was what Clin was hoping for. Tyrone gave a nod.

"Yes. But before I tell you, i have one question to ask of you." Tyrone said. Clin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know of the god... Limbo?"

*"I have. What of it?" Clin asked. Tyrone grinned and walked toward them.

"Yes, so you have been doing your homework. Anyway, it was him that brought me back." Tyrone said. Clin gave him a doubtful look. "You see, when that wretched boy stabbed that cursed sword in me, I lost all my control over the consciousness of Limbo. I was falling, deeper into the darkness. It was then that I heard the voice of Limbo. He told me that I have potential to be the host of him. I had told him that i failed him, but he did not want to hear it. He insisted that I be the host. So I agreed. For a painstaking two months, Limbo dug himself into my heart. I had begun to feel the true power of him coursing through my body. I have never felt so alive. He then asked what I truly most desire."

"Let me guess. To come back to the real world and destroy all of humanity." Clin said. "When will you guys ever learn that when you destroy humanity, he destroy yourself. Also, you won't have a world to live in, because humanity is what keeps this earth alive." Clin explained nonchalantly.

"If you would be so kind as to let me finish." Tyrone growled. Clin frowned. "What I truly most desire, is to exact revenge on the boy that has killed me, and help bring this universe under a new rule." Tyrone said.

"New rule?" Clin asked. 'The universe? How big is this guy planning?'

"You see, Limbo lives in a universe that never exists." Tyrone said. He didn't need to complete the rest of the story. Clin now knew what this guy really means. He clenched his fists.

"What makes think we would let you do that!" Clin demanded.*

"You won't be able to. Because Limbo has planned it from the very beginning." Tyrone said. Clin turned to Ebony.

"And all this is true?" Clin asked him with venom.

"Pfft, duh. Did you not hear him tell you the story. I thought you would be a bit more understanding. No matter though." Ebony's broken arms and legs and head began to pop back into their places all by themselves. Clin couldn't help but gag. Ebony stood back up and cracked his neck.

"That was so gross..." Clin muttered under his breath.

"Our little talk is finished now. Ebony! We must return to him at once. You have done well." Tyrone said. Ebony smirked and walked past Clin. Clin watched as they disappeared into the darkness. people were muttering among themselves.

'Crap, i caused too much of a scene.' Clin pulled out smoke bombs and threw them to the ground. People were soon coughing and whiffing away the smoke as Clin sneaked into the forest that was on the side of the road and made his way back to the facility.

* * *

><p>Gumball, Flint and Steel followed Linel. He finally reached the kingdom and began to make his way toward the spot the princess had told him to meet. The crowd of people in middle class clothing all gathered around the kingdom's tall gothic chapel. In front of the tall doors stood the princess. Next to her was her body guard. He wore armor that showed he was the elite knight. He held his helmet to his side, showing his face. He had the features of a orange tabby cat. His expression was serious. He stood taller then everyone else. He looked over into the crowd.<p>

"Princess, I don't see this "hunter" you speak of." he said.

"Hush, Luke. He will come soon." she said.

"But princess, this was a a "hunter" you just picked out off the streets. How can you trust him?" Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"Do you question my judgement?" the princess asked with a twitching smile. Luke shivered and shook his head. "Ahh, here he is!" the princess exclaimed. Gumball Linel pushed himself out of the crowd and stumbled up the steps.

"Damn, at least leave some room to move in..." he said under his breath. He faced forward and stepped toward the princess and her body guard. The crowd were murmuring among themselves.

"Isn't that a little boy?"

"Why, he's no younger then my child!"

"Is this some sort of joke?" Gumball's ear's twitched.

"Is that how people really feel about me?" he asked Flint and Steel. They didn't answer him and just whistled different tunes, not giving him eye contact. Gumball shook his head in disgust. He looked back to Linel and listened into the conversation.

"Princess, are you sure about this?" Luke asked whispering in her ear.

"He's our only option." the princess whispered back.

"But he's just a child!" Luke whispered.

"I can hear you you know." Linel said walking past them and looking up at the chapel's doors.

"Not to mention, he is very rude." Luke whispered to the princess. The princess gave him a look that told him "enough" and walked toward Linel.

"Fare hunter, What lies behind our chapel's door is the very demon that has decided to make a living in our kingdom." the princess said.

"Yeah, I know." Linel said, showing no enthusiasm. The princess looked at him, then cleared her throat.

"Ahem, yes well... as you can tell, the demon that has inhabited our chapel has also declared a deal with us." she said. Linel smirked.

"Yeah, they tend to do that. So what was the deal?" Linel asked.

"That we must feed it our kingdom's children."she said sadly. Linel studied the princess, hoping to find some sort of lie in this. But signs show nothing. Linel sighed.

"What pisses me off more is demon's eating children..." he said angrily. The princess looked hopeful.

"So will you accept?" she asked. Linel nodded.

"After hearing what you say that, I do. Now more then ever." Linel said. He then turned to her. "Please tell everyone that this place is off limits and have guards station around the chapel's perimeter so that no one can go sneaking in." The princess nodded and told this to Luke.

"Knight! You heard the princess!" Luke commanded. The knights immediately did what they were told.

"Wow, Linel actually planned his fight." Steel said in admiration.

"It was a shame no one does that anymore." Flint sighed.

"So are we going to go follow him?" Gumball asked.

"Duh." Flint said hovering past him. Gumball raised an eyebrow and followed with Steel behind them. Linel rubbed his hands together and placed them on the doors. With all his might, he pushed open the high metal doors. The crowd went silent as Linel walked in. Two knights shut the door behind him.

"Show time!" Steel exclaimed. He flew through the door. Flint second, then Gumball.

* * *

><p>Gumball Linel looked in awe at the chapel's foyer. paintings covered the domed roofs. The second story balcony hanged high over high over their heads. Flint flew up and examined the paintings. Linel walked forward, slowly, trying to take in the beauty of the chapel's inner structure. Gumball watched Linel carefully. He hasn't noticed it before, but Linel had a sheathed sword on his back. The hilt of the sword quivered. Gumball narrowed his eyes at it. He could feel that it was trying to talk to him. Linel frowned.<p>

"Shut up. I know what the hell I am doing." he said unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Gumball looked at him. He then looked around. There was no one but them in the chapel. Steel hovered over to Flint.

"Hey, father painted this one!" he said pointing. Flint examined it and nodded.

"I remember this painting. Father always sat in the garden and painted in his free time." Flint said.

"Hey guys, can you see if there is anyone in the chapel with us?" Gumball asked. Flint and Steel looked around from above and shook their heads.

"Why do you ask?" Flint asked.

"Because Linel keeps talking to himself, but is directing it to someone." Gumball said. The brothers floated down to him and looked over to Linel.

"Yeah I sense it. Geez, you are so annoying then that princess out side." he said. Gumball watched as the sword quiver again. Flint then looked quickly to his right.

"Someone's there!" he said. Linel noticed it too and looked over to where they were looking. Over on the chapel's stage stood a massive fat figure in gold armor. It had at its' side a giant executioner hammer. Linel walked toward the middle of the chapel to get the figure to look at him. It did, for its' head twitched. It gave a low demonic chuckle.

"Man, ever heard of salad?" Linel said, trying to provoke the demon.

"What does he think he is trying to do?" Gumball fretted. Flint patted his shoulder.

"Relax. He is the hero of this era. He won't die easily to a low level demon." he said. The three ghostly cats watched as Gumball's look a like have a stare down with the demon. The demon looked up. Linel followed. There was a balcony over the demon's head. He squinted his eyes. There was another figure standing on the balcony. It was much more skinnier then the other demon, yet it was covered from head to toe in some sort of demonic armor. The helm didn't cover its' face. The face of the second demon was a lion's head. It hopped over the balcony. Linel placed his hand over the handle of his sword. The fat demon swung the hammer over its' head and now held it with both hands. The second demon landed next to it, but didn't bend its' knees from the fall. It landed standing straight up.

"Well, this is unfair..." Linel said to himself. He grabbed the handle of his sword and drew it from its' sheath. Flint, Steel and Gumball gasped as they finally got to take a good look at the sword. It was long with spikes running down its' edge. The hand guard also had spikes running down to the butt of the sword. Yellow aura swished and twirled around the silver blade. Gumball knows that sword. He also knows a certain someone with that very sword. He had also used that very sword. Not once. But twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about making a side story. Or a lead on story. You know, like write a story that leads on to my last book of the saga. Tell me what you think? I forgot to mention another thing from the last author note. If you see (*) at the end of a word, that is supposedly to where the music used for that scene should end. <strong>

**Music used (in order)**:

**Rival Battle - Silver (Part 1) Sonic Generations Music.**

**Prologue - Darksouls Soundtrack.**


	5. The Children Eating Demons

**Ch. 5 The Children Eating Demons**

* * *

><p>*The demons walked slowly toward Linel. He waited for them to get closer. He blinked once and was overcome by confusion. The lion had vanished.<p>

'What the...' Linel's was cut off by the ground rumbling. The demon with the giant hammer was rushing him, hammer in front and scraping the ground. Linel rolled to the side as the demon swung the hammer up, trying to toss him into the air. Linel got up close and began swinging. The sword hit the armor legging, but wasn't cutting through. Cursing, Linel jumped back to avoid an over head smash from the hammer. As he stood up, something sped past his field of view. Linel twirled the sword above his head, causing the aura to engulf him. Something bounced off the aura. The lion had appeared from his side and tried to swipe at him. Linel stabbed the sword into the ground. The aura exploded, knocking the lion into a pillar. The pillar crumbled and fell on the demon. It wasn't enough to kill it, it just stunned it. Linel dashed toward the lion, but skidded to a halt as the giant hammer came crashing down in front of him. Linel didn't have enough time to react, and was hit by the head of the hammer. Linel flew through the air and crashed into another pillar. Linel coughed and painfully and slowly got up.

"We have to do something!" Gumball panicked.

"Hello? We don't exist here. There is nothing we can do." Flint said casually.

"How can you be so calm about this!" Gumball said frantically.

"Because, Linel is the hero of our era. The Coral Kingdom is still standing, and most of all, these demons aren't even that tough. They, together, double team, to make it look like they are tough. Just sit back and watch." Steel said stuffing his hands into his jean's pockets. Gumball sighed and looked back toward the fight, hoping that nothing could go wrong. The hammer again came crushing down. But Linel side stepped it. The lion came dashing up and thrusted his lance at Linel. Linel used the gap in between the spikes to stop the lance from hitting him and pushed it into the ground. The lance became stuck. Linel jumped onto the long stem of the lance hopped over the lion's head. The lion looked back, but wasn't able to react, as the demon with the hammer swung and hit the lion, sending it flying into the wall.

"Hey, fatty. Becareful who you aim for!" Linel smirked. He winced in pain and gripped his right arm. 'Dammit, not now!' Linel looked up just in time to see the demon charge him with the hammer. Linel rolled to avoid it, but this time, the demon arched the angle of the swing. The head of the hammer scooped up Linel and the demon tossed him high into the air. The lion shook off the daze and saw the opportunity. He picked up his lance, dashed over to where Linel would land, and jabbed upward. Linel felt the blade of the lance pierce his chest. The lion gave a low growl of satisfaction and swung the lance vertically, throwing Linel off of the blade. Linel bounced off the ground twice, then skid to halt. linel shook the daze off an got up slowly again. "Is that all... you got?" Linel weakly said. He was unable to move, and was crushed by the demon's hammer. The loud metallic impact of the hammer sounded through out the chapel. The demon laughed.

"What did I say?" Gumball said, glaring at the brothers who were also in shock as to what had happened. "Now we can't get the other half of my mind back, because the other half of my mind was crushed underneath 2 tons of solid metal!"

"W-wow... so this may be-" Steel was cut off. The demons were also surprised. The demon's hammer began to move. No, shake. Gumball looked underneath a small gap the hammer was leaving open.

"No way!" Gumball exclaimed. Underneath the hammer, Linel had the spike on the butt of the sword, pierce the hammer's head. Linel had created a small crater underneath the hammer. The sword was stabbed into the ground and was not showing any signs of breaking.

"No way am I gonna be defeated by demons like you..." Linel said. He gripped the sword handle and the air in the room began to tense. The aura surged underneath the gap and Linel shouted. The hammer was thrown upwards, knocking the demon off balance. The lion didn't react fast enough, for Linel jumped out of the crater and gripped the spike of the lion's helm. The lion tried to shake hm off, but Linel used all his force and stabbed the sword in between the eyes of the lion. The lion froze. "May the light of the goddess banish you from this world!" Linel chanted. He dug the sword in deeper and shouted a word that couldn't be deciphered by the three felines. The sword glowed and the demon twitched and roared. The dark aura from the lion burst out and flow into the sword.

"So that's the sword's main power..." Gumball said thinking back to when he stabbed the sword into Ebony's bestial form, and the aura was absorbed back into it. Linel pulled the sword out and kicked off the lion demon. The lion stumbled forward. It then fell on it's knees, then fell onto the floor, sprawled out. Linel breathed heavily. He looked at the sword and watched as the aura flowed form the sword and into his arm. The pain had stopped and Linel sighed with relief. He was startled when the hammer came crashing down onto the fallen demon. The fat demon walked up and took the handle. The air tensed and the demon's hammer began to spark. The demon held it up and absorbed the electricity into its' body. He looked at Linel and pointed the hammer at him.

"Well, crap..." Linel said. Linel tried to move, but his legs gave out on him. He caught himself by balancing his weight on the sword. 'Move dammit, move!' The demon advanced, licking its' lips in satisfaction.

"We have to do something!" Gumball panicked.

"Did you not here us the first time!" Flint retorted, excited that the fight is starting to turn into last effort attempt. Steel raised an eyebrow at his brother. Linel began to drag his body across the ground.

"Damn sword... give me the power I need to fight!" Linel gripped the sword and it began to glow. The aura that surrounded the sword began to travel down his body, healing his wounds and his broken bones. The demon swung the hammer up and brought it down on him. The demon smiled. It lifted the hammer up to see its' kill.

Nothing was underneath it.

Surprised, the demon looked around the chapel.

"W-where did he go?" Gumball asked. The brothers also looked around. There was a sound of somebody whistling.

"Up there!" Steel pointed. They looked up. The demon was the first to though. There as a grinning Linel on top of a chandelier. He gave a little wave at the demon. With a single swish of his sword, Linel cut the chain that held the chandelier in place and it came crashing down on the demon. Then there was silence.* The three felines waited for the dust to clear. When it did, they saw the demon pierced under the spikes of the chandelier. It stared at them with a cold dead gaze.

"Now that's what I call improvising." Flint said with a smile and walked over to the demon. Steel took a good walk around the body of the demon.

"I wonder where this one came from?" Steel questioned.

"What do you mean?" Flint asked peering over the head.

"Well... look at the material the demon used as armor. It's not from where all the others came from." Steel mentioned. Flint looked in closer.

"Your right... isn't this a clue as to what will happen to Gumball Linel later on when he eventually goes MIA?" Flint asked.

"Could be..." Steel said pondering.

"Speaking of which... where is Gumball?" Gumball asked.

"You could have fooled me." Flint said. Gumball sighed. There was the sound of someone rummaging through debrie. The three felines looked over to a collapsed pillar. Appearing over the cylinder was the figure of Linel.

"There he is." Gumball said.

"Shush." Steel said. The three watched as Linel made his way over to the dead fat demon. He placed a hand on the belly and studied it.

"What's he doing?" Gumball asked.

"Just shut up and watch!" Flint snapped. Gumball Linel reached into his cloak and pulled out a gauntlet in the shape of a cat's paw. Metal claws stuck out. Linel slipped it on and stabbed it into the belly of the demon. A sickening sound of flesh reached their ears and the three winced.

"Eww..." Steel said.

"You think he's had it worse?" Gumball said with a glare. After having to climb up the wall of flesh inside Limbo to kill Tyrone, Gumball had begun to wash his hands every so often just because he couldn't get the feel of the flesh off of him. It still made him gag to this very day.

"Aha!" Linel said."Got ya you little bugger." He pulled out his hand and in it, he held a big white ball with a tail on it. "To kill a demon permanently, you must destroy its' soul." Linel said reciting from his head. He held up the soul and crushed it. The body of the demon began to wither and the skin began to peel and vanish. All there was left was the skeleton. Linel went over to the dead demon lion and pulled out its' soul, crushing it, and then watching the skin peel and vanish.

"Hey, I've seen that gauntlet! Well actually, I have read about it." Steel said. "That's the goddess's gauntlet. It allows the wearer to pull out the souls of their opponent. Or, in Linel's case... demons." he explained.

"Now that you mention it, Linel did have some cool gear he had to help him fight off the demons." Flint said.

"I have a question." Gumball said raising a hand. "When are we going to get my mind back?"

"We have to wait. I noticed that at times, your mind appears over the head of Linel for a split second then vanishes." Steel said.

"But can we hurry this up? I'm worried about everyone else." Gumball said.

"They can handle themselves. Besides, if Tyrone does manage to get into the facility, he will have to go through a bunch of men and some security whatchamacallits." Flint said. "Come on, he's heading out the door." The three felines hurried after Linel.

* * *

><p>Out of the Relic and into the real world, but somewhere far from the facility, was the Forest of Doom. The sun had disappeared behind rain clouds and a dark shadow loomed over the forest. Unusual creatures inhabit this forest. Most of them deadly. In one of the forest's openings laid a giant one eyed bear looking creature that had one eye and antlers on its' head. It laid on its' side, dead. The red fur was caked in dark red blood. The grass covered with it. On top of the beast sat a gray furred cat in a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Blood covered parts of his clothes and head and hands. He looked like Gumball. But his eyes shone red. The cat tossed an apple into the air and caught it. He repeated this for a while, staring up into the rainy clouds. He let out a sigh.<p>

"Why did it send me here?" he asked himself. He took a bite out of his apple, then continued to toss it up and catch it. He showed signs of bordem. But secretly, in his mind, he was plotting revenge. He was thinking of scenarios and actions on what to do. The one person he was plotting against was that blue faker. After a little tussle, the Relic, which the boy had, transported him to this god forsaken forest. He looked down at the bear he was sitting on and shook his head.

"You put up a good fight. However, in the end it was me that was victorious." He said to the corpse. He stared at his apple. He then held it out to the corpse. "Apple?" he offered. The bear didn't show any means of accepting, so the cat shrugged. "Your loss." he said casually as he took another bite of the apple.

"Losing your sanity already?" a deep booming voice said from behind. The cat didn't bother to turn around, but looked out from the corner of his eyes.

"Darkness is the only sanity I need." the cat said taking another bite of his apple. A cloaked figure stepped out form the shadows.

"Interesting..." the figure said. "And your name isn't by chance... Dark?" The cat stopped in mid bite.

"Yes I am." he said. Dark turned around now. "You another illusion?" he asked the figure. The figure chuckled.

"To some people I am. But to you... no my dear boy. I am no illusion." the figure said. Dark tried to get a good look at the massive figures face, but the hood kept it hidden. "Oh pardon my manners." the figure said. He threw off the hood. Dark smirked.

"Well well. If it isn't Tyrone." Dark said. Tyrone stepped out of the shadows and bowed.

"So you heard of me." Tyrone said.

"Yeah, I was the one that killed you." Dark said. Tyrone smiled evilly.

"Pardon me again, but I do recall some one else doing that." Tyrone said. Dark glared at him. "A certain... Gumball Watterson." Dark crushed his apple in his hands. "Ahh, I am indeed correct. The only... real Gumball... to have killed me." Tyrone smirked. Dark looked at his apple and dropped it. Tyrone studied the dead creature.

"Back off. That's my dinner." Dark said unsheathing his claws and began cutting the fur off of the bear.

"Impressive. I heard that these are the most dangerous beasts alive. I congratulate on your kill." Tyrone said.

"It's been a week since I have been here. So I have to survive somehow." Dark said, now cutting the meat off of the bear. "So what is it you want?" Dark asked.

"Me? Oh nothing. Just a wondering by." Tyrone said.

"Nice try, Huckleberry Finn." Dark said standing up. "An idiot wandering in this place would have already died. I know you are here for something." Tyrone smiled.

*"I have a favor to ask of you." Tyrone said. Dark crossed his arms and waited for Tyrone to finish. "You see, there is a certain someone that you and I both hate. And I have come to ask of you a partnership." Tyrone's eyes glinted. Dark pondered this.

"What's the catch?" Dark asked.

"You and another along with me will rule this entire universe. How does that sound?" Tyrone said. Dark studied him.

"Where is this "other" you speak off?" Dark asked.

"Try looking up." a voice said. Dark and Tyrone looked up and on top of a tree branch, stood Ebony. He jumped off and landed next to the dead bear. "You gonna share this?" Ebony asked Dark, patting the dead cut up bear. Dark narrowed his eyes and then turned to Tyrone.

"As long as it will be me to kill my fake." Dark said. Tyrone nodded.

"Ebony... how about you show our new partner our new home?" Tyrone said with a dark smile. Ebony smirked and held out a hand to his side. A dark circle appeared out of thin air.

"Right this way." Ebony said and bowed, motioning for Dark to enter. Dark looked around, then with out hesitation, walked into the circle. Ebony looked back at Tyrone.

"He has agreed. I don't want you causing trouble." Tyrone said. Ebony nodded, then stepped into the circle. It vanished."There is just one more enemy I must acquire... then we shall begin the plan..." Tyrone said behind him. A raspy whisper sounded in his ear. "As you wish..." Tyrone looked at the dead bear. Nodding, Tyrone spun on his heels and vanished into the darkness.*

* * *

><p><strong>See? Told ya it wasn't finished. Anyway, to make up for yesterday, I shall began the sixth chapter. And also, last story wasn't the end to Dark. As I said, you'll be seeing him more in this story.<strong>

**Music used (in order)**

**Dark Souls OST - Ornstein & Smough - Extended**

**Resident Evil: Revelations - Queen Zenobia (Ambience)**


	6. The Monster They Call Kenneth

**Ch.**** 6 The Monster They Call Kenneth  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blitz stood over the monitors, watching signs for any interference in the plugs that are attached to the tube Gumball's body is being preserved in. The Watterson family stood in front of the tank.<p>

"I can't... it is really hard to say that that is our boy in that tank... dead!" Nicole said sadly. Richard comforted her.

"There there, honey. I'm sure our boy is fine." he said.

"I hope so Richard... I really hope so..." Nicole said. Anais and Darwin stood watching Gumball's body bob inside the tank.

"I miss Gumball..." Anais said depressingly. Darwin petted her head.

"I do too sis." he said. Blitz sighed as he watched the family mourn. Tin and Tick were going over some planning as to prevent the next attack.

"... So if we can get someone to watch that exact area, we would have the entire facility on watch with just four men." Tin said pointing to the facility's map. Tick nodded.

"But what I still don't get is that we have to have one person for each area." Tick said. Tin snickered. "What's so funny?" Tick demanded.

"It's... it's your accent." Tin said chuckling. "You are starting to lose it." Tick looked away blushing.

"Well it's not my bloody fault. Being here for a while is making me lose it." Tick said. The door opened, which startled everyone, and Clin came walking in soaking wet.

"Great time for it to be raining." Clin said.

"Clin, you are okay!" Tin said walking up to him and patting his back.

"Of course I am. But I not in the best of moods." Clin said.

"What's up, mate?" Tick was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"I saw Tyrone..." he said. Ayann immediately stood up and rushed over to him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you in anyway?" she asked. Clin nodded.

"I'm fine grandma." Clin said. Ayann frowned and flicked his ear."Ow! What was that for!" Clin asked backing up and rubbing his ear.

"I'm not that old yet." Ayann said. Clin looked away.

"Sorry..." Clin said. Ayann gave a sly smile. The alarms blared again.

*"What now?" Blitz asked. He scanned the monitors. But there were no blown up holes in the walls. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Tin asked running in with the others.

"Some one has broken into one of our security vaults!" Blitz said.

* * *

><p>Army men ran up to a vault. Each had assault rifles pointed at the vault. Two ran up to the vault and placed themselves on both sides. Nodding, the one on the right stood in front of the vault and typed in the security code.<p>

"Read yourself, men!" Blitz ordered from their ear pieces. The vault opened and the men readied their guns. The vault stood empty.

"Dammit, we are too late!" one said.

"Not particularly." a voice said. The two men that had entered the vault looked to their right. Dark grabbed the assault rifle and slammed the butt of the gun in the man's face. The other held up his weapon.

"Freeze!" he said. Dark looked at him.

"Psych." Dark said with a grin. He quickly pointed the rifle and fired a single bullet into the man's head. The one that was hit with his own gun in the face pulled out a pistol, but Dark stepped on his arm that held the pistol and pointed the rifle at him. He pulled the trigger and the gun went off. The rest outside the vault aimed into the vault.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands up!" one commanded. Dark hid behind the side of the vault. He unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out a glass jar that contained some sort of murkish blob inside.

"Hard to believe my fake created you..." Dark said looking at the jar. Curiosity took him. "Well, if they say your a man eater, then by all means..." he unscrewed the lid and placed the jar down. The men waited for Dark to come out. The blob that was is the jar began to move. It then slipped out and formed into the most disgusting little creature. It looked around making little growling sounds. The men lowered their weapons.

"What is that thing?" one asked. Dark stepped out and stood behind it.

"I do believe they call it... Kenneth." Dark said. Dark threw the assault rifle up into the air. Kenneth immediately jumped up an devoured it. He grew a little. "Eat up." Dark said to Kenneth. Kenneth licked his lips and faced the men. He grinned, showing his sharp teeth.*

* * *

><p>Blitz watched in horror as Kenneth devoured his men.<p>

"What's going on Blitz? Tell us!" Tin demanded. Blitz turned to them.

"You must get the Wattersons to safety!" Blitz ordered them. The group looked at him. "That's an order!" Blitz snapped. With out further questions, the group led the Wattersons down the hall.

"What shall we do sir?" a scientist asked panicking.

"You all stay here and continue to watch over Gumball. I'm going to deal with the problem myself." Blitz said picking up a pistol and sheathing his knife. The scientists gave concerned looks. Blitz sighed."I haven't failed you all yet have I?" Blitz asked them. No one said anything. Blitz looked around the room. Then nodded. "I will be back after the problem is taken care of. Stay here and watch over him!" With out a single thought, Blitz dashed out the door and headed for the vault.

* * *

><p>Dark walked up to Kenneth, who was looking at Dark rather hungry like.<p>

"You try anything and I can guarantee a painful death for you." Dark said with a glare. Kenneth had grown more. His head almost touched the ceiling. Dark studied the creature. 'The monster they call Kenneth...' Dark walked past him by slipping through a small gap that Kenneth's body didn't already cover. "Well, Tyrone did say cause some paranoia in the place. Better sit back and relax." Dark leaned against the wall. "Kenneth?" Dark addressed. Kenneth looked at him with a scared look. "Enjoy yourself." Dark said waving him away. Kenneth grinned, showing his teeth and stomped down the hall. 'This is gonna be interesting...' Dark thought.

* * *

><p>Tin, Tick, Clin, Ayann and the Wattersons hurried down the hall.<p>

"It should be up ahead!" Tin said running forward. They turned the corner. Tin yelped and backed up. Just as they turned the corner, at the end of the hall stood a most revolting monster pick up a man who was screaming in fright. The monster opened his mouth and threw him in. He chomped down and licked his lips.

"Kenneth?" Darwin said. Kenneth heard Darwin and turned to them. "What's he doing here?" Darwin asked.

"You named it Kenneth?" Tin asked raising an eyebrow. Kenneth made a low growling sound, then roared. *With booming stomps, he advanced on them. Ayann stood in front of the group and threw an exploding kunai. It exploded on impact. Kenneth's arm was completely blown off. But Kenneth just grinned and the arm molded back together. He roared and continued after them.

"What the?" Ayann questioned.

"No time! Come on!" Clin said pulling on Ayann's shoulder. The group turned and ran down the hall. Kenneth was quickly close up on them. They turned the corner and Kenneth slid and crashed into the wall, but quickly regained his balance and continued after them. Kenneth got up close and attempted to chomp at Tin's tail. Tin grabbed it and pulled it away just in time. They turned the corner. Tick tripped.

"Tin, help!" Tick cried out. Tin stopped and went back. Kenneth was quickly advancing on them. Tin pulled up Tick. Kenneth opened his mouth and loomed over the two. Tin unsheathed his hidden blade while covering Tick. There was a gun shot. Kenneth looked behind him. Blitz stood there aiming the pistol at him.

"Go on! I have an idea how to capture this thing!" Blitz said.

"But what about you?" Tin asked. Kenneth roared and began to charge Blitz.

"I'll be fine, just go!" Blitz shouted as he turned and ran. Kenneth was quickly following him. Tin and Tick exchanged glances.

"Come on you two!" Anais cried out. The two boys picked themselves up and ran toward the group

* * *

><p>Blitz ran down the hall, then turned a corner and ran down it just as Kenneth came barreling down the hall. Blitz turned and fired three rounds into Kenneth. The bullets just vanished into Kenneth's oozing skin. Blitz knew that bullets were useless against this creature. The army had to freeze the monster. They then had to pull out the citizens that it ate. Surprisingly, it only dissolved the objects, not the people. But when the army began pulling out innocents, the monster shrank. So they captured it in a jar and stored it away in a vault so as it is never to wreck havoc on the town again.<p>

'But who would want to release this monster?' Blitz asked himself. Kenneth's roar broke his train of thought. Kenneth was close on him now. Blitz cursed and began to sprint. He wasn't trying to run for the hell of it. He had to get to the mess hall. Gasping for air, Blitz reached two swinging doors. He pushed them open and looked around the room. The mess hall was big enough for Blitz to have space and dodge just in case. He quickly jumped behind the food serving table and reloaded his pistol. He listened for the stomping foot steps of Kenneth. Sure enough, Kenneth barged into the room, roaring. Blitz took a deep breath. He jumped up, fired his pistol rounds in Kenneth and backed up. Kenneth growled and made his way toward Blitz, knocking the tables to the side. Blitz kept firing till he ran out. He looked at it, then threw it toward Kenneth. Kenneth ate the pistol in one bite. Blitz backed up into the freezer. Kenneth crawled over the serving table and squeezed his way into the freezer.

'Barely enough room. But I can do this.' Blitz waited. Kenneth came closer and closer. He licked his lips and grinned. Blitz stared him down. Kenneth roared and dove for Blitz. Blitz side stepped and squeezed through the small gap Kenneth left open. Blitz rushed out the freezer and slammed the door, just as Kenneth turned and charged at him. The freezer locked and Blitz was thrown forward when Kenneth hit the door. Thankfully, the freezer held.* Blitz got up and dusted himself. Kenneth was banging on the door, growling and roaring.

"I'll be back for you, once you freeze." Blitz said. He turned and made his way toward the doors and back to the control room.

* * *

><p>The group ran down the hall and back into the room where Gumball was being held. The scientists looked up in fright.<p>

"It's okay, it's just us." Clin said walking in. The scientists looked relieved.

"I hope Blitz is alright..." Tick said.

"Yes, I am fine." Blitz said walking past them casually and immediately looking through the monitors.

"What about Kenneth?" Darwin asked.

"Oh yeah, if you guys get hungry, stay away from the freezer." Blitz said. They gave him a confused look. "Trust me. How are we doing with the body?" Blitz asked a scientist.

"Whoa! Did you guys actually killed him?" a voice asked. Everyone looked up and saw Dark standing next to the tank. He shook his head at Gumball's floating body. "I'm rather shocked." Dark said. Then his fists clenched. "And pissed off." Tin unsheathed his hidden blade, Clin unsheathed his claws and Ayann drew out a kunai. Dark looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" Tin asked venomously.

"Me? Just checking up on my fake here." Dark tapped the glass of the tank.

"Was it you who released Kenneth?" Darwin asked. Dark nodded and grinned.

"Hungry fellow isn't he. Hard to believe that Gumball actually created that monster." Dark said.

"He had his reasons!" Darwin said. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"Like?" Dark asked. Darwin looked around.

"Err... well..." Darwin fell silent. Dark shook his head.

"Get out of here!" Clin ordered. Dark smirked.

"Make me." Dark goaded. Tin rushed forward and swung his arm blade. Dark ducked. He then use his duffel bag to loop around Tin's arm and threw him forward. Tin hit the glass of the tank. Dark backed up and turned to the others.

"Who's next?" Dark challenged.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, managed to complete two chapters! And what more then to introduce a side character from the show. Kenneth is the creature from the episode called "The Microwave". He was basically created as a curiosity project that Gumball was testing out. No spoilers for the episode though. Watch it if you haven't. <strong>

**Music used (in order):**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Escape from the Queen Zenobia**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Scagdead**


	7. Tyrone's Plans

**Ch.**** 7 Tyrone's Plan**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Dark stood in a readied fighting stance. His eyes scrolled over the group. Tin shook his head, turned, and swiped underneath Dark's legs. But Dark saw this coming. He countered by stepping on the leg and spinning around, he brought his free foot straight into Tin's chest. Tin hit the glass of the tank again. But this time, the hit knocked him out cold. Clin and Ayann ran out to both of Dark's sides. Ayann slid and threw two kunai. Clin slid and threw his. Dark ducked backward and the kunai zipped over him, clashing into each other. Clin took the opportunity. He rushed up and swung with his claws out stretched. Dark let his body fall on the floor, making Clin's strike over him. Dark kicked back up and tackled Clin. The two felines rolled across the floor, but Dark stood over once the roll finished. Dark brought down his unsheathed claws. Clin moved his head over to the right to avoid the attack, and recovered by head butting Dark. Dark kicked off of him and flipped over Ayann, who was sneaking up on him. Ayann turned and gasped as Dark landed behind her.

"What's up?" Dark grinned. He pulled her past him, but followed it up by chopping her in the neck. Ayann fell to the floor unconscious.

"Grand- er... I mean Ayann!" Clin cried out. Dark turned to him.

"Your grandmother?" he asked him pointing to the unconscious cat. Clin clenched his fists. "So if I kill her, you will disappear. I like that thought." Dark held up her head and stuck one claw underneath her neck.

"NO! Let her go!" Clin cried out. Dark looked at him.

"Make me." Dark sheathed his claws, tossed Ayann's limp body over his shoulder, held out his hand to summon a dark circle portal and stepped through.

"Get back here you bastard!" Clin ran in after him.

"No wait, Clin!" Tick cried out. Too late. Clin dove in after them and the circle vanished.

* * *

><p>Clin landed face flat. He peeled himself up off the floor. But there was only one thing.<p>

"Where is the floor?" Clin asked himself.

"I suggest if you have business here, get it over with now before the darkness corrupts you." Dark said. Clin stood up and unsheathed his claws.

"Give her back!" Clin demanded. Dark chuckled.

"If you can find her." Dark said. Clin looked around. There was nothing but swirling darkness around them.

"What did you do to her!" Clin asked pointing at Dark. Dark stretched.

"She is somewhere here. You just gotta look." Dark gave a sly grin. Clin sensed that something was off. "I'll leave you two to it." Dark said. "Happy hunting." With that, Dark turned and walked deeper into the darkness.

"Hey, get back here!" Clin took a few steps forward before coming to a halt. Something had moved in front of him. Clin looked around on all sides. Something was stalking him. Toying with him. Something was in the darkness. 'I need to find Ayann.' Clin told himself. He took a step forward. He immediately flipped backwards. Whatever was lurking in the darkness took a swipe at him. There was growling. 'Dammit, I don't have time for this!' Clin held up two fingers together and chanted one word. His finger glowed and the darkness that surrounded him disappeared. He took a step back. 'Oh crap.' Whatever was stalking him, he had just revealed it. Two glowing red eyes loomed over him. *A low growl sounded from them. Clin's heart began to race. The eyes glinted and charged him. Clin side flipped to avoid it. He concentrated and his glowing fingers shone brighter. The creature backed away. But it was fully revealed. The creature was tall and huge. It stood on all fours. The legs and feet were lion like. Its' body was arched up, ready to pounce. A dark purplish mane flowed like fire around its' dog looking head. Its' tail was long and dark flames covered the tip. It roared.

"Well this couldn't get any worse..." Clin groaned. The creature pounced. Clin felt the weight of the creature take him. He curled up into a ball and rocked side to side, avoiding the attempted bites it was throwing at him. "Get off!" Clin kicked out his foot and it hit the creature's nose. The creature jumped back, whimpering. Clin kicked upward and landed on his feet, ready for another attack. The creature growled and began to pace slowly. Clin stood where he was, watching the creature study him. Its' tail twitched and moved. Clin just stood silent and still. In an instant, the creature growled and charged. Clin readied to be tackled again. But the creature instead swung a big paw and hit Clin, sending him flying. Clin flipped upwards in a recover and landed back on his feet. But he couldn't react in time, for the creature was already at his side. It swung again, this time with claws extended, and sent Clin flying again.

'Dammit, its' just toying with me now...' Clin growled. He winced. He felt excruciating pain in his left arm. The creature had manged to cut him. Clin tched and let his body fall toward the ground. The creature was up to his side again, but this time, Clin somersaulted backward underneath the swing. The creature growled in frustration and looked to his meal. But it was no longer there. Confused, the creature sniffed the air. Before it knew it, Clin jumped up onto its' back and with his two shining fingers, he stabbed it into the body of the creature. "Let's see how you like light." Clin said to it. He concentrated and made the light on his fingers into a bomb, which exploded inside the creature. It reeled upward and bucked Clin off. Clin rolled and landed on his feet, turning to the creature.

"That bastard better not have fed you my grandma." Clin growled. The creature's eyes glinted and began jumping around him. Shortly, Clin began seeing multiples of it. The creature jumped over in front of him as did the others, but they vanished into it. 'Great, it can create after shadows.' Clin sighed. 'But I can create clones.' Clin held up two fingers again and chanted a word. But nothing happened. 'Why isn't it working?" Clin looked up just in time to see the creature swipe at him. But it far from reaching him. However, the after shadows were following each others attacks and were advancing toward him. Clin jumped out of the way, but came short to a stop to avoid being slashed at by another claw. Not only were the after shadows running around him, they were also trying to swipe at him. Clin rolled, flipped and dodged to avoid the overwhelming attacks.

'I got to think of something quick!' he thought to himself as he rolled underneath another swipe. He was already hit a few times, trying to escape from the circling shadows. 'It's no use.' Clin thought to himself. He was exhausted. He was breathing heavily and could barely move. He collapsed onto his knees. 'Dammit... I failed everyone...' Clin let his arms fall to his side and waited for the creature to advance on him. The after shadows vanished and all that was left was the real one pouncing toward him. 'Sorry grandma...' Clin closed his eyes and waited for everything to stop.*

"Don't give up yet!" a voice called out. Clin recognized it. He flinched as the creature came close to tackling him. But it froze in mid air. Clin crawled away from it. He looked back and saw a smiling Ayann looking down at him. She held out a hand. Clin smiled and took it. "Your my grandson, and I can't let you die. Besides, I will have to explain to him about a grandson he never got to see." Ayann winked at him.

"Yeah... your right. So let's teach this thing a lesson." Clin said smiling. He got up and in unison, they held up their two fingers and back to back, but pointing to the creature. The creature was confused as to waht has happened, but immediately began to rush toward them.

"Let the light of the goddess banish thee from existence." Ayann said. Their finger tips glowed and a beam shot out and hit the creature. The creature roared and reeled up. It finally then fell on its' side and laid motionless.

Silence...

*"What... was that thing?" Clin asked gasping for breath. Ayann patted his back.

"That was a hunter of the dark. Also known as Limbo's guard dog." Ayann explained. Clin raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, are we in Limbo?" Clin asked. Ayann shook her head.

"No, we are in the Darkness Corridor." she said. Now that Clin wasn't being attacked, he took a good look around. There was nothing around them but a dirt road they were standing on.

"Since when did darkness have dirt?" Clin asked raising his foot up to look underneath his foot.

"Actually, that road wasn't there when you were being attacked." Ayann said.

"Wait, you were watching me get attacked!" Clin asked in shock.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I would have helped if it wasn't for Dark. He put me far away from you. I ran as fast as I could, but each step seemed to make it look like you were being pulled away form me." Ayann explained. Clin gave a sigh of relief. Then another question popped up into his head.

"Err... where is the exit?" Clin asked looking around.

"I saw Dark go this way." Ayann pointed.

"Then let's go." Clin said. Together, the two walked down the dirt road. Their senses were alert. Clin was expecting another one of Limbo's guard dogs to jump out at them. Ayann looked around their area, making sure they weren't being watched. They continued to walk down the dirt road.*

* * *

><p>Tin woke up, dazed. He shook off the dizziness and stood up. He looked around. He was soon tackled in a hug.<p>

"Mate, you are okay!" Tick cried. Tin smiled and petted his head.

"Of course I am. I'm not gonna die young." Tin said. Blitz walked into the room.

"Are you all alright?" he asked. Tin rubbed his head.

"I... think so?" Tin said. He then noticed it. "Where are Clin and Ayann?" he asked.

"Ayann was kidnapped and Clin went in after Dark who kidnapped her." Blitz explained. Tin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean "went in"? Where did they go?" Tin asked. Blitz shrugged.

"I don't know. This dark circle just appeared and Dark stepped right through it. Clin dove in after him and the circle vanished." Blitz explained. Tin looked over to Gumball's body.

"What is it?" Tick asked.

"I'm just wondering why he didn't just go ahead and kill Gumball's life support. I mean, he was right there and yet, he just took Ayann." Tin said. Blitz sighed.

"I wonder that too. But we have bigger problems. I need to go check on something. Tin and Tick. You are to stay here and watch the Wattersons." Blitz said pocketing a pistol. He walked through the door and vanished around a corner.

* * *

><p>*Clin and Ayann kept walking down the dirt road. Ayann narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on Clin's shoulder to stop him from walking further.<p>

"What is it?" Clin asked. Ayann pointed forward. Clin followed and saw what she was pointing at. There was a circle that was shaded much more darker then the darkness around them.

"That's the exit." Ayann said.

"How do you know?" Clin asked.

"For some reason... I can see a wall on the other side of it." she said. Clin looked back at the circle and saw that she was right. There was a wall facing them along with a red carpet on the ground. Clin narrowed his eyes.

"Why would Dark leave it open?" he asked her. Ayann shook her head.

"I don't think Dark was the cause of this." she said. Clin smirked.

"Shall we find out?" Clin asked her. She nodded and the two jogged toward the circle.*

* * *

><p>Ayann poked her head out and looked to her sides.<p>

"Coast is clear." Ayann whispered. Light on her footing, she landed quietly on the carpet. Clin followed suite.

"Where are we?" Clin asked. The hall they were in was worn out. The walls had cracks on their surfaces. There fallen stones from the roof. The carpet was torn and smelled very ancient. knight statues lined up symmetrically apart from each other on both sides. A tall wooden door sat closed at the end of the hall. A giant painting stood on the wall, tipped over and torn. Vines were growing in the small cracks from the stone ground.

"This place is huge!" Ayann exclaimed. Clin walked slowly toward the tall wooden door. He tried pushing it open, then pulling it. But wouldn't budge.

"Ayann, help me with this!" Clin called over. Ayann came over and together, the two pushed on the door. It slowly opened with a loud creaking sound. They were blinded by the most incredible ball room foyer.

*The tiles were shining in the light from the candles that dangled in the chandeliers above. The ball room was big enough to fit a foot ball stadium in it. At the end of the ball room were stairs. The red carpet trailed straight up to the stairs. At the end, the stairs split and circled high above over head. On the wall where the first stairs ended before splitting, stood a ginormous painting of a blue female cat in a purple ball room looking dress and holding a gothic looking umbrella over her shoulders. Her eyes stared down at them. Clin and Ayann were utterly speechless from the sight.

"Wow... this is the biggest ball room I've ever seen!" Clin said, turning a full 360 to take in the sight. Ayann looked around. She noticed something strange about this room.

"Grandson. Have you noticed?" Ayann asked him. Clin looked back to her.

"Noticed what?" he asked.

"Doesn't this room seem to be in more meant conditioned then the hall that we were just in?" she asked him. Clin looked around.

"Now that you mention it. Yeah. Not a single speck of dust." Clin said. He looked up to the painting of the cat. "Is she a princess or something?"Ayann took a closer look.

"I suppose so. She strangely looks familiar." Ayann pondered the thought. Clin snickered.

"She almost looks like Gumball." he pointed out, laughing at the thought of Gumball in a dress. Ayann gasped.

"Wait a minute... I know where we are!" she said. Clin was about to ask, but a noise behind them stopped all conversation.*

"Some one is coming!" Clin said. The two hid behind the gap and railing from the stairs and the wall. Peering through the gaps of the railing, they watched as two familiar faces walked in.

"You need to learn how to close doors." Dark said to Ebony.

"Oh well pardon me. I wasn't the one that disobeyed a direct order." Ebony growled. Dark grinned.

"And you used to be a leader of a faction. Now look at you... just a living zombie that plays doggy for Tyrone." Dark said. Ebony was getting ready to kill Dark.

"Gentlemen. At ease. We are partners, are we not?" a deep booming voice said. Ayann and Clin ducked down as *Tyrone descended from the stairs. The bottom of his cloak dragged behind him. Ayann and Clin peeked back up.

"Tyrone... why have you called us here?" Ebony asked. Dark gave Ebony a look that made him growl.

"I have called you all here to discuss my plans." Tyrone said.

"I figured there was some sort of catch." Dark said. Tyrone nodded.

"And I must apologize for not telling you both. You see, we are not trying to only destroy that boy. We are also trying to bring a new order to this universe." Tyrone said. Dark and Ebony exchanged glances.

"Does it have something to do with Limbo?" Dark asked crossing his arms. Tyrone nodded.

"You see, since Limbo brought me back to this world, I also promised him something." Tyrone smiled. "This universe." he said. Ebony and Dark raised eyebrows.

"You mean the entire universe?" Ebony asked trying to confirm if he heard correctly. Tyrone walked toward them.

"Yes... that boy plays a vital role in Limbo's plan. So we are not to kill him, no matter the cause." Tyrone said. Dark groaned."But in time, we will. He has given us the opportunity to slay him before Limbo acquires this universe." Tyrone said with a grin. He strode right on past them. "The last thing we need is that cursed Relic. once we have it, Limbo will be free." Tyrone looked up in wonder. He held out his hands to the sky. "Look before you, the creation this god has made." Dark and Ebony looked up. Ayann and Clin also. Ayann gasped.

"That's..." she began. Clin covered her mouth with his hand. High above the wall of the door, chained tightly to the wall, was Xmortis. His hands hanged limp and his legs dangled. He was in a crucified state. The armor and helmet were chipped with cracks. Xmortis stayed motionless.

"What does Xmortis have to do with this?" Ebony asked. Tyrone chuckled.

"Do you see that painting?" Tyrone asked them. They looked back at the painting, then back to Tyrone. "His soul weeps to this very moment. This is where it all began." Tyrone said. "And this is where it will end. This castle shall rise from its' grave and a king will take its' place... Limbo..."

"And what about us?" Ebony asked. Tyrone turned to them.

"What ever do you mean?" Tyrone asked.

"I mean once we kill that boy and Limbo rules over the universe? What will become of us?" Ebony asked. Tyrone grinned so big, that his sharp white teeth showed.

"Limbo has promised us his special rank. We get to be the officers of Limbo's army of servants." Tyrone said darkly. As if on cue, out from the ground materialized a small group of tall shadow creatures. They stood behind Tyrone. "Limbo will promise us a new beginning. So we must not fail him." He then turned to Limbo's Servants."Servants! Your first priority is to patrol the castle as to make sure no unwanted visitors come walking in with their curiosity behind them. If you do see some, kill them." The creatures turned and marched out the door into the hall. Tyrone laughed.

"So what's our next order of business?" Dark asked boredly. Tyrone turned to them.

"I need some errands done. You two stay here and guard this castle." Tyrone ordered. With this, Tyrone spun on his heels and strode out the wooden door. Ebony and Dark exchanged glances and walked out the door.* Clin and Ayannn took a deep sigh of relief.

"This is not good." Clin said. Ayann nodded.

"Yes indeed. We need to head back to the others and tell them what we have heard." With not a single breath blown, Clin and Ayann sneaked out of the ball room and back to the dark circle. Little did they know that a lone figure leaning against the wall casually where the door was watched them. Dark smiled evilly and pushed himself off of the wall and whistled as he walked down the tattered hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I, for some reason, was really excited about writing this chapter. Sorry if this came out later then usual, I had been busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Some of you readers may recognize the song used in the ballroom scene. <strong>

**Music Used (in order)**

**Hunter of the Dark EXTENDED birth by sleep final mix**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Queen Zenobia (Ambiance) **

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Queen Dido**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Queen Zenobia (Hall)**


	8. Linel's Lament

**Ch.**** 8 Linel's Lament**

* * *

><p>The three felines followed Linel out of the chapel. The citizens all waited in silence. The princess twirled her umbrella in nervousness. Luke tapped on his helmet.<p>

"It has been an hour, princess." Luke said. The princess sighed.

"Another one fallen to the evils of this land..." she said sadly. Everyone looked up as the door to the chapel creaked open. Linel walked out and closed the door behind him. He turned and stared blankly as everyone stood in a dumbfounded state. Linel rubbed his head.

"What? You haven't seen a boy walk out of the chapel? You people need to get out more often." Linel said walking toward the princess and Luke.

"D-did you actually..." Luke began. Linel nodded.

"You want proof, go inside. You will only see their skeletons." Linel said casually. Gumball looked to Flint.

"When would be the right time when my mind shows itself?" Gumball asked. Flint shrugged.

"Whenever it decides to show itself." Flint said. They focused their attention back to Linel who was scratching his head in confusion as to what Luke had said.

"Well... I don't think so? I don't remember much about my past." Linel said. The princess and Luke exchanged glances.

"So you don't remember where you were trained or something?" the princess asked. Linel raised an eyebrow.

"Err... I believe I self taught myself to fight." Linel said. Then his expression fell to sadness. The princess smiled and turned to Luke.

"Have a guest list ready." she said. Luke looked at her confused.

"A list?" he princess nodded.

"We shall have an honorary feast for our champion." she said. Linel perked up.

"Champion?" he asked himself. The princess turned to him.

"And you are the guest of honor." she said. Linel scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I... never actually was claimed champion before. Let alone have a party in my honor." he said. The princess ran up and wrapped her arms around his.

"Then you must stay!" she said happily. She dragged him into the castle. "We must prepare for this. And you need finer clothing then this." Linel panicked.

"H-hey! where are you taking me? I'm fine the way I am!" Linel cried out. Gumball couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww man. I hope something like that will never happen to me." he said wiping a tear away.

"Well, now we know something about him." Steel said stuffing his hands into his pockets. Gumball gave him a confused look.

"Weren't you listening?" Flint chimed in. "He doesn't know much about his past." Gumball nodded in confirmation.

"So if he remembers his past, you two will know what exactly happen that could explain his disappearance?" Gumball asked. The brothers nodded. They stopped their conversation when Luke stepped up next to them. Thankfully, the three felines were ghosts to the world, so they weren't acknowledged. But Luke was wearing a dark expression.

"That boy... something is off about him..." Luke pondered. Shaking the thought off for now, Luke called for a knight.

"Yes sir?" the knight asked.

"Have the guest list ready. I'll make the preparations for the party." Luke ordered. The knight saluted and took off into the castle. The three felines exchanged glances and with a shrug between them, they decided to camp out and watch as the people of the Coral Kingdom hurry about to prepare for Linel's party.

* * *

><p>Back at the Elmore Facility, Blitz entered the mess hall. He looked up to the clock. It was an hour past six. He walked around the serving table and up to the freezer door.<p>

'Let's hope this works.' He thought to himself. With a deep breath, Blitz slowly moved his hand over the handle of the door. He began to sweat. 'Maybe it wasn't completely frozen?' He thought to himself. He shook the thought away and with his will power, he opened the door.

Nothing...

Blitz peeked inside the freezer. He jumped back when he saw Kenneth opening his mouth. But he didn't move. Kenneth was completely frozen. Icicles trailed down Kenneth's arms and chin. Blitz let out a sigh of relief.

"Men.. can you hear me?" Blitz called out. A muffled reply followed after the question. Blitz climbed up to Kenneth's mouth and peeked in. The men that were eaten were unharmed, but freezing. one by one, Blitz pulled them out of Kenneth and into the mess hall. Once the last man was freed. Blitz closed the freezer door.

"Thank you sir. If it wasn't for you, we would have died." one man said.

"You can thank me later. You men regain your strength and get back to patrolling. I don't want to hear any complaints." The men shuffled their feet in uneasiness. Blitz looked back to them after walking to the exit. "The night is still young, men. Finish up!" he ordered.

"Geez, his old age sure is taking over. He's practically going senile." One of the men said to a group. They all laughed. But the laughter stopped when Blitz banged on the table.

"The hell I am... I'm 26!" Blitz said. There was silence. "You ever stepped on a land mine? I did. When I was aiding the army to take over a faction controlled area out in the middle of nowhere. Age 16! Have you ever found yourself lost in the jungle and barely survived a jaguar pack with a missing eye and cuts all over your face? Age 20!" Blitz tapped his left leg. There was a metallic sound coming from the tapping. "Any other comments?" Blitz asked scanning the men. No one said anything. "I'm not taking my luck for granted. Which is why I am Sargent. I've been in more deadly situations and survived then you all have. So throw your food down on the floor and get back to patrolling!" With that, Blitz spun on his heels and marched out the door.

"Well don't you feel like an idiot." one man said to the other.

* * *

><p>It was night in the Coral Kingdom. But the place was shining with bright lights and merriment among the people. Long tables lined the courtyard of the castle. People dinned on the most exotic foods. At the end of the lined tables lined a longer table that trailed on the top step of the castle's entrance. There was a white table cloth covering it and a throne chair in the middle and on both sides were smaller chairs. The princess chewed softly on an apple, occasionally glancing toward Linel who was sitting in the chair next to her. Linel was scarfing the food down hungrily. The princess giggled and wiped her mouth before speaking.<p>

"It's like you haven't tasted food like this in ages." she said. Linel pounded on his chest to get the food flowing down his throat.

"Oh, well... I've always turned down offers like this in the other kingdoms." Linel said. He picked up a goblet and drank from it. The pure water ran down his throat, making him feel refreshed and energized. The princess tilted her head in confusion.

"You decline offers like these?" she asked him.

"Well, this time, in your case, you forced me to join this. I was gonna decline." Linel said. The princess smiled.

"You speak the truth. An interesting trait most people don't carry with them." she said. Linel gulped down more water.

"Hey, watch this." Linel said. He took some mashed potatoes into a spoon, laid the spoon on the edge of his plate and slammed down on the spoon's tail, flinging the potatoes. In a chain reaction, the potato landed on the next person's spoon that was dug into the potatoes, thus flinging the other persons towards the next till it reached the end, where it landed on the last persons spoon which flung theirs high above the guest's head. Linel opened his mouth and the food landed on his tongue and Linel gulped it down. The guests clapped and cheered. Even the princess was amazed by the trick. Linel bowed to the crowd and sat back down.

"And not a single mess." Linel said winking to her.

"How did you manage to do that?" she asked.

"Right timing and setting." Linel said. Gumball peeked out from behind the princess's throne and raised an eyebrow.

"For some reason, I did the exact same thing when I had a tinfoil helmet." he said. Flint and Steel sat on the ground, bored.

"This isn't exactly what we call a "party" but more of a dinner." Flint said. Steel smiled.

"Remember ours when our parents were still around?" Steel asked him. Flint gave a small smile.

"I still won that contest for best balancer." Flint said.

"Only because Ayann trained you. You technically cheated." Steel scoffed.

"Not really." Flint said giving Steel a sly smile. Gumball smiled and turned his attention back to Linel, who was conversing with the princess.

"... So you don't really remember much about your past?" she asked him. Linel flexed his fingers in a sad state.

"Yeah... all I remember is my name, my age and waking up next to a dying boy my age." Linel said.

"A dying boy?" the princess asked.

"When I came to, I woke up in mud and next to me a few feet away was a boy. I rushed over to help, but he was already dying. He said something to me that still haunts me..." Linel slumped down into his chair. Gumball felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Ow!" Gumball fell to his knees. Flint and Steel saw this and rushed over to help him up.

"Hey you okay?" Flint asked. Gumball gasped as an image appeared. He was staring at a young boy in a blue tench cloak. Two blue colored swords laid out on both his sides. Blood and cuts were all over his chest and face. The boy was looking at him, his eyes on the verge of closing. He gave a weak laugh.

"You are an idiot... Gumball..." the boy said. In a blinding light, the boy dissipated into small white dust. This troubled Gumball. The pain went away as did the image. Gumball stood up breathing heavily. Flint and Steel exchanged glances. Gumball looked over to Linel who shook his head and continued to talk to the princess.

"Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you... What's your name?" Linel asked. The princess smiled.

"It's Princess Lydia. But you may call me Lydia." she said. "And yours?" Linel smiled.

"The names Gumball Linel." he said. A gauntlet hand patted his shoulder. The two looked back to see Luke standing over them.

"And this is my body guard and friend, Luke." Lydia said.

"It's nice to meet you. I have a question to ask of you Gumball." Luke said.

"Go on." Linel said taking a sip of his water.

"Would you care to show your skills in combat to show everyone how you defeated those vile demons. I am quit curious myself." Luke said. Linel began to fee nervous.

"Err... how you fare?" Linel asked.

"Let's say fencing. How is that?" Luke asked. Linel thought on this.

"Okay. I accept." Linel said.

"Marvelous!" Lydia exclaimed. She stood up and tapped on her glass with her spoon. "Attention everyone! Our champion, Gumball Linel, has accepted a fair match with my royal bodyguard, Luke!" The crowd clapped. Linel turned to Luke.

"But under one condition." he said. Luke looked at him. "This sword. I will not use it in this competition. Is that okay? You can just supply me a sword." Luke nodded and snapped his fingers. A knight came up and handed Linel a plain normal sword.

"Gentlemen! To your positions!" Lydia called out. Linel and Luke walked down into the open space that separated the guest tables from the royal table. Luke drew out his sword and held it out in front of him. Linel twirled his sword and pointed toward Luke.

"Show off." Luke said. Linel smiled.

"Gentlemen! On your marks... Ready... Match!" Lydia said. Luke and Linel circled the open space, watching to see who will strike first. Linel was happy to oblige. Linel ran up and swung horizontally. Luke blocked and countered. He spun his blade around Linel's, but Linel forced his sword down, which threw off the counter. Linel then swung up. Luke stepped back and in a fencer's bow, he jabbed his weapon. Linel backed up away from the jab. Gumball, Steel and Flint watched intently.

"You know some good counters." Luke said after a few minutes have passed. Linel spun around his fencer's jab and with the butt of the sword, hit Luke in the back of the head. Luke stumbled forward. He spun around, but a little late. Linel had moved the blade under his neck.

"Your move." Linel challenged. To both of their surprise, Linel winced. The pain in his right arm has come back. He dropped his sword and gripped his hand. People began murmuring. Linel knelt and brought his pained hand to his chest. He bit his lip. 'Dammit. Of all the times it had to be here.' Linel thought to himself. Linel looked up to Luke.

"You alright?" Luke asked. Linel nodded, but the pain in his arm wasn't subsiding.

"Err... yeah, I am fine... uhh.. excuse me." Linel ran off down the road, leaving confused people to talk among themselves. Lydia exchanged a worried look to Luke. SO the two decided to follow him.

"Come on, this may be it!" Gumball said dashing out from behind the chair. The two brothers followed close behind him.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the three felines to find Linel before the princess and her bodyguard did. Linel was making painful gasps.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Gumball asked.

"Wait and see." Steel said. The three cats watched. The moon was shining bright. They were in a forest close to the kingdom. A small river flowed past the kingdom and continued on. Linel held up his hand to the moon light. Gumball gasped. Linel's arm had completely turned bright yellow. Not only that, Gumball could have sworn that the yellow was moving upward toward his body. It then stopped where his arm and chest met. He sighed in relief.

"Dammit, why did you have to act now!" he shouted out. Gumball raised an eyebrow. "You son of a... it wasn't the right time!" he cried out again.

"He's been talking to something or someone." Gumball said when the brothers gave confusing looks. Linel unsheathed his claws and turned around.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's okay. It's just us." a voice said. Lydia and Luke emerged from the shadows. Linel quickly threw his cloak back over him and he looked away.

"Why are you two here?" he asked.

"We mean you no harm. We were just worried is all. What happened?" Lydia asked worriedly. Linel looked into her eyes. He was entranced in the princess's beauty. She gave off a calm and natured aura to him. Her eyes shone with pure kindness. Linel has never really thought of this until now. But he felt like he can trust her. He then looked to Luke. Luke gave off a valor aura. Troubled mind but kind hearted. Linel also felt like he can trust him.

"Would you... would you two keep this between us..." Linel asked. Lydia smiled at him and Luke nodded. With hesitation, Linel threw his cloak off. He held up his arm. Lydia gasped in shock and Luke went straight to his sword, but thought better of it.

"I knew there was something off about you..." Luke said. Linel looked at his arm. The yellow was slowly advancing down his body. Lydia stood in front of Linel. She turned and held out her hands toward her sides and faced Luke.

"Please, don't hurt him!" she cried out. Luke looked at her.

"Princess, please..." Luke begged. But Lydia didn't move a muscle. Luke sighed and bowed. She then turned to Linel. Linel had already thrown his cloak back on.

"What happened?" Lydia asked worriedly. Linel held his arm.

"The reason why I didn't use my sword in our competition. That sword is cursed. It was the cause of this." Linel said. Lydia gently took Linel's arm into hers.

"Let's talk more about back at the castle." she said. The three made their way back to the castle. Gumball looked back to the brothers.

"And now begins the revelation." Steel said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was long with explanations. But this entire chapter is very vital to my story I am using for my saga. I'm sure some of you have already caught on, but I won't tell you precisely. Anyway, if you were surprised that Blitz is indeed 26 years old, <strong>**I can list off the ages for my Oc's:**

**Music Used (in order):**

**None was used.**

**Ages: **

**Tin: 14**

**Tick: 8**

**Blitz: 26**

**Flint: 15**

**Steel: 15 (but short by 1 minute, which makes him the youngest sibling)**

**Ayann: 15**

**Clin: 13**

**Linel: Same age as Gumball. **

**Lydia: Same age as Gumball.**

**Luke: 32**

**Tyrone: 45**

**Ebony: 22**

**Dark: Same age as Gumball.**


	9. A Kidnapping

**Ch.**** 9 A Kidnapping**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Penny looked out of the hospital window. She sighed. It has been a week and a half, and being in the hospital was starting to make her feel home sick. It was day outside. The birds were chirping away and the sun smiled down on the town. Penny did notice something off about the sun though. No matter how many days the sun had smiled, she had never seen it in an awkward state. The sun's smile was awkward.

"Knock knock." a voice said behind her. She turned from the window and saw Carrie floating in the doorway. Penny smiled. Carrie had been visiting her ever since she was hospitalized.

"Hey Carrie." Penny greeted.

"I heard from the doctors themselves. You are free to leave." Carrie said coolly. Penny sighed.

"Finally! I was getting sick for just staying here." she said. Carrie floated towards her and leaned in close to her.

"Did you here what happen last week?" Carrie whispered.

"What?" Penny whispered back.

"The nurses were talking among themselves saying that military men stormed into the hospital and carried one of the patients out of their room, literally." Carrie said.

"Do you know who it was?" Penny asked. Carrie shrugged.

"Probably someone who was in major trouble with the government that it may got him hospitalized." Carrie said. They heard knocking from the doorway. The doctor walked in, holding a clip board.

"Penny Fitzgerald?" the doctor asked. Penny nodded. "Your vital signs are showing perfect results. Which means you are free to go. However, can I ask you to stay for tonight? There is one last X-ray we need to take. Just to make sure that there are no fragments the bullet left behind during the operation." he said. Penny groaned.

"Can I at least call my parents? They are pretty worried about me." Penny said with a sigh. The doctor nodded and walked out the door. Carrie put an arm around her.

"Hey, it could have been worse. You could have ended up like me." Carrie said. Penny looked at her confusedly. "You know... dead." Carrie said.

"Oh... err... I have always wondered how you ended up like that. I was afraid to have brought up something hurtful. In fact, everyone have wondered how you ended up like that." Penny said. Carrie sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Carrie asked. Penny gave an awkward nod. Carrie closed her eyes and placed her hand on her head. "I hate to tell you this, but I vaguely remember how I died. Sorry." Carrie said.

"Oh... sorry." Penny said.

"Don't be." Carrie said smiling. Penny smiled back.

"Well, I better go tell my parents about my condition." Penny said walking to the door.

"Have fun!" Carrie said floating lazily on her back.

* * *

><p>Gumball couldn't help but to think about that one scene he had experienced. The dying boy kept popping up in his mind. They were in a guest quarter in the castle. Flint and Steel were distracted by the valuables the room had. Linel was laying down on a four post bed. He was holding his arm up and flexing his fingers. The curse had stopped spreading for now. Gumball watched him. Linel sighed and muttered under his breath. Gumball couldn't hear what he had to say. It was night outside of the kingdom. There demon howls far off into the distance. Gumball could tell it made Linel uneasy. He got up out of his bed and went to the window.<p>

'Geez... poor Linel. Having to have such a thing happen to him is just wrong.' Gumball thought.

"It doesn't matter." Linel said all of a sudden, which the three of them jump. He clenched his fists.

"Err... was he talking to us?" Gumball asked.

"I... don't know." Steel said.

"Look, you. I didn't want you around when I found you. But I had no choice..." Linel said. The three watched him in confusion. "What do you mean "remember." Remember what?" Linel asked angrily. There was a soft knock on his door. Linel bit his lip and shut out whatever he was talking to. "It's open." Linel said. The door opened and Lydia slid in and shut te door quietly behind her.

"Hi." Lydia greeted with a smile. Linel grunted in response.

"What are you doing here? I thought princesses weren't allowed out of bed during the night?" Linel asked. Lydia frowned.

"I'm a light sleeper and I couldn't sleep." she said. Linel turned to look back out the window. Lydia walked quietly up next to him and looked out the window.

"The night looks so peaceful." Lydia said. There were sounds of demon howls. "Err... if you don't count the demon noises." Lydia sat on the windowless edge. Linel watched her, suspicious that she might try to pull something. As much as he felt like trusting her, they have only met today.

"What is the real reason you came here?" Linel asked.

"Well, I want to get to know you better. I want you to trust me." Lydia said, tracing her finger down the cracks of the castle walls.

"We only have met earlier in the day. It's too early to judge." Linel said. Lydia was staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. "What is it?" Linel said finally.

"I'm curious about your arm." she said. Linel gripped his wrist.

"You don't need to know. And if I did, it wouldn't be much help." Linel said. Lydia tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked. Linel sighed.

"I don't know my past. All there is is a huge blank between me knowing my name and how I got this curse up to waking up next to a dying boy." Linel said leaning against the wall with his back.

"Oh, I see... curiouser and curiouser." Lydia said. Linel raised an eyebrow at her.

"As I said, I don't remember." Linel said. Lydia then smiled.

"Hey, Gumball." Lydia said. Linel looked at her, studying her from head to toe, trying to make sense of what she was trying to really say. "Would you do anything to protect the kingdoms?" she asked. Linel nodded."No matter what the situation is?" she asked. Again, Linel nodded. Lydia smiled. "Then may I offer you a home?" she asked. Linel was surprised.

"A-a home?" Linel asked awkwardly. Lydia nodded with a smile. Linel thought about this. "Err... where would I live?" he asked her. Lydia giggled.

"Why here of course." she said. Linel felt his face go hot. Lydia laughed. "You are blushing." she pointed out. Linel looked away.

"I never expected this..." Linel said. "I... I don't know what to say... I mean all this time, I've been traveling, slaying down demon after demon. If I stay here... wouldn't that compromise what I believe in?" Linel asked her. Lydia gave a playful wink.

"I wouldn't say that. You see, this kingdom has direct contact with the others. We often get reports of events being held and problems that involve demons or economic problems." Lydia said. Linel pondered this. Lydia slid off the edge of the window edge and walked toward the door, her night gown flowing gracefully behind her."I'll give you the rest of tomorrow to think about it. Good night, champion." Lydia opened the door, walked out and quietly closed it behind her. Linel was deep into thought. Gumball walked over to Flint and Steel.

"So Linel wasn't a vagabond at this point of time." Flint pointed out.

"I've always wondered how he managed to come to our kingdom and deal with the demons. I mean, we were three years old when Linel was around." Steel said.

"It really has been that long of time?" Gumball asked. The brothers nodded.

"For your era, it would have been a millenniums ago. For us, it has only been a decade." Steel said. Gumball perked up.

"How old were you two when Linel went MIA?" Gumball asked.

"Five. Why?" Flint asked. Then it hit them. Steel pulled out a small piece of the Relic.

"Let's say we skip a couple of years, eh?" Steel smirked.

* * *

><p>Blitz sat back on his chair and sighed in frustration. The Wattersons were visiting again. Tin and Tick were talking among themselves.<p>

'I hope those three would hurry up by now. It has been at least three days since they went into the Relic.' Blitz thought. He looked over to Gumball's floating-inside-a-tank body. 'That boy... he has been through so much. He saved the town twice and people don't know it. He even saved my very own life.' Blitz remembered that dark month he and his squad were ordered to search and rescue survivors. After his men got devoured by Limbo's Servants, he lost all grip on reality. He remembered Gumball holding down his hand when Blitz pulled the pin. The look in his eyes was fierce and determined. That look brought him back to reality and he tossed the grenade away. Blitz owed him a life debt. And he was willing to do anything to repay it. Something about Gumball made Blitz smile and continue shouting orders to his men. The boy not only gave him his reality back, but his hope as well.

There was a noise that made everyone stop what they were doing. Everyone looked over and saw a dark circle open up in the wall. To there surprise, a battered Clin and Ayann fell out. The hole closed right as something in the dark was about to pounce them. Thankfully, the hole had closed before that thing managed to get to them. Clin sighed in relief.

"Aww man, I have never felt my heart skip beats like that before." he said. Ayann stood up and dusted herself off. Their cloths were somewhat torn. Some of the tears had blood caked on them.

"Those things never gave up... at least we made it." Ayann said.

"The hell happened to you guys?" Blitz asked standing up.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too, Blitz." Clin said getting up.

"It's nothing now. We have some grave news to report." Ayann said.

"Then let's here it." Blitz said. So Clin and Ayann took turns explaining, how they battled a fierce looking creature in the darkness and how they ended up in a battered hallway and how they saw Tyrone, Ebony and Dark discuss Tyone's plans. They even mentioned Xmortis being chained high above the ball room. Tin shook his head.

"So let me get this straight, Tyrone and his cronies are planning to take over the universe?" he asked. The two nodded. Tin stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Clin asked with a glare.

"The fact that taking over the universe is impossible. It can't be done!" Tin laughed. Clin made no retort. Tin was right. Taking over the entire universe is the last thing most villains want. And not your average space villain as well. When a space robot or something wants to take over the galaxy, they mean the Milky-way. The galaxy that earth happens to be in. The universe however, is taking all of the other galaxys that exist. Impossible to do.

"I wouldn't say impossible if it was Limbo." Ayann said.

"What do you mean?" Tin asked wiping a tear.

"You see, I read stories about an never existing universe. The universe they call Limbo. So what I'm trying to say is that they may be more uninterested in taking over the universe, but something else will replace it." Ayann explained. Tin nodded.

"Okay, I see what you mean now. But how do we stop three people from replacing a universe?" Tin asked. The alarms went off.

"What now?" Blitz sighed. He looked over to the monitors, but saw nothing. He then saw the little diagram of the entire town of Elmore. A blinking red dot showed that the hospital was invaded. Blitz bit his lip.

"What's going on?" Darwin asked worriedly.

"The hospital has been invaded." Blitz made a weird looking face. It made Blitz raise an eyebrow."You okay, son?" Blitz asked him. Darwin pulled on his sleeve.

"We have to go there now!" Darwin said.

"Darwin, sweetie, what is the problem?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"It's Penny! She's in that very hospital!" Darwin said.

"Gumball's girlfriend?" Tin asked. "Blitz, if we let anything happen to her, Gumball is never gonna let it go. We have to get her out of there!" Tin said.

"But we can't just leave him here unattended!" Blitz said.

"Wait!" Clin chimed in. "Me and Tin can go. I have that running skill." Clin held up two fingers together and concentrated his energy onto his feet. His feet glowed. "Piggy back time, Tin." Clin said. Tin gave an awkward glance around the room. "Come on, the night is still young. Also, hold your breath." Clin threw Tin onto his back and took off out of the facility at amazing speed. *They were shortly zooming down the highway and straight toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>Penny sat on the edge of her hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Hooray! Now I can get out of here!" Penny leaped for joy and dashed toward the door. She opened it and her face fell.

"Hello, little girl. I don't believe we have met before. But I have met some one who knows a lot about you." the cloaked figure with the deep booming voice said as he stepped in. His cloak was covered in blood. In his big hard hands, he held the doctor by the neck. His face had turned blue and he was struggling to break out of the figures hand. The figure threw his cloak's hood off. Penny gasped.

"Tyrone!" she said backing up. Tyrone grinned, showing his white sharp teeth. He threw the doctor over her head and he crashed into the medical equipment. Penny screamed.

"I think it is about time you and I to leave." Tyrone said reaching for her. Penny backed up. Her hand knocked over the IV stand. She quickly grabbed it and swung it back and forth. Tyrone moved back a little to avoid being hit.

"You stay back!" she said. Tyrone chuckled.

"Well isn't this cute. I'm sure Gumball would be proud of you." Tyrone said.

"You stay away from him!" she cried out. Tyrone grabbed the IV stand and threw it behind him. It snapped in half against the wall. Penny side stepped an attempted grab and ran out the door. Tyrone licked his lips.

"So you want to play cat and mouse, eh? Well, I'll be happy to oblige. But under one condition..." Limbo's Servants rose form the ground. "I have help..." The creatures screeched and barreled out the door.

* * *

><p>Clin slid to the left to pass a car.<p>

"We're almost there!" Clin said. Tin was still holding his breath in. After a good 5 minutes, they were speeding down the town's roads. Clin felt the energy in his feet fade, so he slowed himself to a regular run. Luckily, they stopped right in front of the hospital. Tin let go of Clin and the two boys took a moment to catch their breath. Tin looked up at the hospital. He noticed blood spattered windows.

"We have to move!" Tin said running toward the entrance. Clin followed close behind. As they entered, they looked on in horror. The waiting patients, some patients, nurses and doctors were brutally murdered. Their blood covered the hallways. Clin took a step forward, but stopped as a tall shadowed creature rose from the ground. Not one, but two. Then three, then four. They stood in front of the hallway.

"What the hell are those things?" Tin asked. Clin unsheathed his claws.

"I have a good hunch on what they are..." Clin said. Tin unsheathed his hidden blade and together, the two ran toward the creatures. The hacked and slashed away at them. Soon, the vanished into a wisp of smoke. Tin winced.

"I think one of them managed to hit me." he said gripping his arm. Clin ran toward the stairs and looked up them.

"We will attend to it later. What floor is she in!" Clin asked.

"Third floor!" Tin said. The two ran up the stairs, skipping three at a time. More of the creatures formed out of the wall. Clin slashed at one as he dashed by. They didn't bother to stop running.

* * *

><p>Penny pushed herself off of a wall to avoid running into it and running down the hall. She yelped as one of the creatures formed out of the wall and tried to swipe at her. She avoided it and kept running, not even looking back to see Tyrone walking casually down the hall after her with the creatures forming around in front of him.<p>

"You can run... but you can't hide. We will get you, little girl." Tyrone said with an evil grin. Penny had to find a way out. She saw elevators up ahead. With a burst of energy, she sprinted toward the elevators. Reaching them, she quickly pressed the down button. The elevator was thankfully on the third floor. She jumped in and pressed the button that closes the door. The creatures were gaining on her. The doors were shutting. One of the creatures reached the elevator quicker then the others and reached its' hand out for her. The doors closed right on it. Its' hand was swiping madly around. Penny pressed the lobby button. The elevator moved and the arm rose toward the ceiling. The arm was soon cut off. Penny yelped as the shadowy hand fell to the floor, twitching.

* * *

><p>Clin and Tin ran through the third floor door. To their dismay, the hallways were full of the creatures.<p>

"Get out of out way!" Tin shouted as he hacked and slashed his way through the crowed with Clin fighting along side him. They managed to make it to Penny's room. Tin shoulder bashed the door and it fell to the floor. The room was empty.

"Crap, we are too late!" Tin said with a growl. Clin's ears twitched as he heard screaming from the floor below. He recognized the very voice that was screaming.

"Not yet! Come on! She's heading down toward the entrance!" Clin and Tin jumped into another group of creatures and began to make their way through.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened and she hopped over the twitching arm and ran down the hall toward the exit. Seeing the exit, she made a mad sprint for it. She stopped when the ceiling crashed down in front of her.<p>

"Going somewhere?" Tyrone asked standing up from the rubble. Penny turned and saw that she was trapped. A swarm of the creatures were filling up the hall behind her. Tyrone laughed evilly.

"Leave me alone!" Penny cried out.

"Time for the little girl to go to sleep." Tyrone said. penny backed up. She felt a powerful blow to the back of her neck. She passed out and fell toward the floor. Tyrone caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Clin and Tin fell down the stairs as they reached the first floor lobby. Clin fell on his stomach while Tin fell onto his back. Shaking off the dizziness, Clin looked up and saw Tyrone turning toward the exit with an unconscious Penny over his shoulder.<p>

"Tin, come on!" Clin said. The two got up and mad a mad dash to him. Tyrone stepped out the door and continued walking. Clin and Tin were right behind him. Clin and Tin reached for Tyrone, but all they grabbed was air. Tyrone had flown up over them. He hovered above their heads.

"Let her go, Tyrone!" Clin growled.

"Why, if I let her go here, she will fall to her death. Anyway, I need her as collateral. When Gumball is finally pieced back together, tell him a dear friend gives his regards." With this, Tyrone laughed as he flew up into the night sky and vanished. Tin cursed. Clin clenched his fists.

"Everyone is not going to be happy about this..." Clin said with a sigh.*

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, finally got it done. At first, I didn't feel like writing today, but I found what I really miss out of my days in high school. You readers. And so, with music playing and a determined mind, I forced my self to write. Author dedication! :D<strong>

**Music Used (in order)**

**Boss - Mephiles - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended.**

**Now before you go ape mad on me, I actually enjoy the Sonic the Hedgehog music. In fact, I enjoyed playing Sonic Adventure 2 Battle just because of the awesome new character, Shadow, and the fact that the games had some pretty bad ass and catchy music.  
><strong>


	10. Linel's Revelation

**Ch.**** 10 Linel's Revelation**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The piece of the Relic glowed brightly and the world around the three felines watched as the room spun quickly round and round. It took a few minutes for the time skip to come to a halt. Everything was calm and quiet now. They were still in the room. As they looked around, they noticed that the room has changed somewhat. The carpet had claw marks carved through it and the stone floor, table decorations tipped over. The room was a mess. There were noises coming outside. The three felines rushed to the window and looked out of it. In the middle of the castle court yard was a giant octopus demon. The tentacles waved aggressively around the court yard, throwing knights high into the air and slamming into the ground to crush some. They saw that the octopus demon had someone in its' grip. Luke was struggling to break out of the demon's grip. Managing to get one arm free, he drew out a sword that was slung to his back and cut the arm, thus releasing him. The demon roared in pain as the arm and Luke came cashing down to the ground.

"Come on! Let's get a closer look!" Steel said hopping through the window and flying down to the struggle. Flint grabbed Gumball by his arm and jumped out the window, flying down to catch up with Steel.

"Does this usually happen at times!" Gumball asked Flint as they landed.

"Occasionally. Some do manage to break through the barrier." Flint said. The three focused their attention to the struggle. The demon swung a tentacle, knocking a squad of knights into the air.

"Dammit! Why won't it die!" Luke shouted out. He was swinging away at a couple of the demon's tentacles that were swiping at him. Gumball saw something dash by them in a blue blur. Linel sprinted in a low crouch. He drew his sword out. The wind picked up its' speed. Everyone watched as the aura emitted from the sword spun around the blade. Linel slid and thrusted his sword up. The aura blew behind the sword, making Linel into a bladed drill. The demon saw him coming and three tentacles advanced to him. Linel pivoted his wrist to aim down and with his sword in front of him, he drilled his way through the tentacles, cutting them in the process.

"I banish thee from this world!" Linel shouted as he pierced the demon's eye. The demon froze. Linel gripped the sword and dug it in deeper. When he did, the demon's eye popped like a balloon and the aura of the demon swirled around him. "Your aura is mine!" Linel shouted. Gumball watched as Linel's eyes went from hazel to pure golden as the aura of the demon was being absorbed into the sword. Soon, things quieted down when the demon's head deflated. Linel pulled his sword out and jumped back. Sheathing it back in, Linel walked over to Luke and helped him up from being knocked to the ground.

"About time you showed up." Luke said dusting himself off.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Linel said with a smile. "I got distracted from my walk." Luke hmphed.

"Let me guess. You and the princess were enjoying a moment together?" Luke said. Linel blushed.

"As if! I was taking a walk around the castle. I got lost!" Linel said as his face became brighter.

"Oh please, you young adults are always running about, flirting and all." Luke said.

"Ahem." a voice said. The two looked and saw Lydia with her arms crossed and a displeased expression. "I sure hope you weren't talking about me and Linel discussing plans to keep the kingdom secured." she said. Luke became uneasy.

"I... forgive me princess, but as your royal bodyguard it is my job to keep you safe." Luke said.

"As you proved with our dinner for tonight back there." Linel said pointing to the dead demon. Luke glared at him.

"Well, enough talk you two, this place doesn't clean up itself!" Lydia said. With a frustrated sigh, she turned and walked back into the castle with a nervous looking fellow with a quill and parchment.

"Is she alright?" Linel asked. "I noticed that she has been a bit stressed lately." Luke sighed.

"There is a rumor that one of the kingdoms plan to attack this kingdom, but no specific evidence has yet to be revealed." Luke explained. "And it is stressing her majesty very strongly." Linel pondered this.

"Let me go talk to her. I mean, we were discussing plans before I got lost." Linel said giving a side glance to Luke. Luke turned around.

"Whatever, just be sure to come back here and help clean up." Luke said waving him away. Steel motioned for them to follow Linel. Linel rushed up to the castle door and began to jog down to the throne room. The three cats followed close behind him. He eventually reached the throne room door and opened it. They saw Lydia talking to the nervous man with the parchment. The man was writing down as Lydia spoke to him. The throne room was a tall arched hall. The kingdom's banners hung from the ceiling. Fully armored knights stood guard in front of the pillars that arched high above them. Lydia spotted Linel and held up a hand to stop the man from writing.

"This isn't the time to be running around the castle, Gumball. I am very busy and there is much work to do." Lydia said. Linel walked to her

"Is everything okay?" Linel asked. Lydia sighed and sat down on her throne.

"No... everything is terrible..." Lydia said with a tired groan. Linel smiled.

"Maybe we need to take a break form the work for now. I mean, a princess needs some R&R every now and then." Linel said. Lydia flicked a tiny bug that was crawling on the arm of the throne. She let a deep sigh.

"I can't rest right now... didn't you hear? One of the kingdoms is planning an attack on us! What an insane thing to do! I mean, what have we done to deserve this? We have been helping out with all five kingdoms and one of them repays us with an declaration of war!" Lydia complained. Linel motioned for her to calm.

"Look, how about I go to the kingdoms and see if I can find some evidence that one of them is the one that declared war." Linel proposed. Lydia looked tiredly at him.

"Ridiculous. You may have traveled to every kingdom before, but do you know how far they really are form us?" Lydia asked him. Linel didn't really thought about it and responded with a shrug. Lyda waved him away.

"Now be a dear and help Luke clean up the mess the demon caused outside. I have business to attend to." With this, Lydia didn't bother to speak to anyone but the man with the parchment. Linel frowned and walked out the throne room. But before he could reach for the door, the door flew open, hitting Linel which caused him to skid across the floor. The guards responded by raising their spears and pointing at the door. A man jumped out.

"Princess Lydia of the Coral Kingdom! I have come to send you a message!" the hooded man pulled out a knife and threw it toward Lydia. Lydia froze up as the knife came closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the knife to hit her, but the blow didn't come. Opening her eyes, she saw Linel standing in front of her. Linel had jumped in the way to take the blow. But he was standing up right, not showing signs that the knife pained him. He unsheathed his claws and with amazing speed, he sped toward the figure. The figure noticed the danger that was closing in, and turned to run out the door. Linel flipped over the figure and landed down in a low crouch. The figure didn't notice him until he swung his claws into the figure's chest. The figure froze and let out a choking sound. Linel moved forward, using his leg to swipe underneath the figures feet, causing the figure to slip. As the figure's leg flew up from the ground, Linel pushed with all his might and took down the figure to the ground. The hood fell off and the figure's face was raveled.

Linel was surprised to see it was a female's face. The female spat out blood.

"You are a girl?" Linel asked in surprise. The female spat blood in his face. Linel dug his claws into the female's chest, the blood ran freely down the cloak."Alright, talk! What kingdom sent you?" Linel female gave a weak laugh.

"I will say nothing. I was ordered to just deliver a message." she laughed and then her body began to jerk roughly. Her mouth began to foam and she then she fell quiet. Linel was shocked as to what happened. He pulled out his claws and wiped his face. Lydia ran up to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Linel nodded.

"Yeah... just surprised it was a female." Linel said. He winced and his hands found the hilt of the knife that was stuck in him. He pulled it out and saw that there was something tied to it. Lydia looked at the dead girl and shook her head.

"I recognize her. She is the royal body guard for the Heart Kingdom. What was she thinking when she intruded?" Lydia pondered.

"Well, at least we know she's from the Heart Kingdom and the fact that this message clearly states a declaration of war." Linel said as he read through the message.

"What does it say?" Lydia asked him. Linel cleared his throat.

"Dear Princess Lydia of the Coral Kingdom. It has been noticed that your efforts in helping our economy has failed. For this, we cannot let it go without punishment. Your punishment is war." Linel read sighed in frustration.

"King Argos... you are a fool..." she said with disgust. "You there!" she addressed one of the knights. "Clean up this mess. Courier, have a new parchment ready. Write down this. If it is war you declare, then we shall give it to you. Any of your people who interfere with this will be arrested and executed with no prosecution." Lydia ordered. The room had began to work. Lydia looked at Linel with a worried expression. "We should get you fixed up." she said. Linel shook his head.

"It'll heal eventually. Lydia, I ask that I aid the courier in his journey to the Heart Kingdom. If King Argos has planned to interfere the courier's path with assassins, then I want to make sure he gets there safely." Linel said. Lydia gave him a confused look.

"What gives you the idea that Argos has set up assassins on the path?" Lydia asked. Linel motioned toward the knight that was carrying the dead female out of the throne room. "But I can't! What if another one plans to attack?" Lydia asked frantically. *Linel smiled. He took Lydia's hands in his and kneeled.

"Princess, I made a vow to protect you. I would never let anyone hurt you. I ask that you trust me on this. I won't fail in my mission to bring peace between the Heart Kingdom and my home. I will be back. I promise you this." Linel said. Lydia was surprised by this and didn't know how to reply. Linel stood up and winked at her. Lydia couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, but promise you will come back unscathed." she said.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die. Or I'll stick a needle in my eye." Linel said. Linel turned and began to walk out the door. The courier followed him out. Lydia looked troubled. She has a feeling that things may not turn out alright for Linel. She prayed that he will be safe. Gumball smiled.

"Come on kid, we have to follow him." Flint said. The three flew out the door and followed Linel and the courier.* Gumball noticed that Flint and Steel both had troubled looks.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gumball asked.

"The place that they spoke of. That is our home." Flint said without looking back.

* * *

><p>The three felines floated high above. It took Linel and the courier three days to reach the Heart Kingdom.<p>

"Finally, we made it." Steel said. Gumball looked over to see a castle in the distance. He then recognized the scenery. He saw it when Flint, Steel and Ayann had to leave their era.

"So your home kingdom declared war on Linel's home kingdom?" Gumball asked.

"As much as we hate to admit it. Yes. I remember over hearing mother and father talking about a kingdom that declared war on us. Come on! I have a feeling I know what happens next." Flint said. Linel and the courier entered the kingdom and made their way to the castle. Reaching the castle, they were stopped by guards.

"No one is allowed in." one knight said. Linel looked at them.

"We a here from the Coral Kingdom. Her majesty has replied to your message. And we have news that your bodyguard won't be able to return." Linel said. The two guards looked at each other, then stepped aside. The door opened and the two went in. Gumball, Flint and Steel followed close behind. They were greeted by a butler at the entrance of the castle.

"Gin?" Steel pointed out. The three listened in on the conversation as Gin led Linel and the courier to the throne room.

"So you two are from the Coral Kingdom. I'm sure that King Argos will not be pleased by this." Gin said.

"And don't even think of trying anything. Lydia recognized your kingdom's bodyguard and you have already admitted that your kingdom sent her." Linel said with a glare.

"I suppose. I am really not the one to talk about the kingdom's affairs. I am just a butler." Gin said. They stopped in front of the throne room door. "Here we are. The king is on the other side." Gin bowed and walked away. Linel opened the door and him and the courier stepped through. *The throne room was the same layout as the Coral Kingdom, but the banners and colors were different. And the room had a dark hue to it. The king and his queen were sitting on the thrones, watching as the young boy and the courier walk toward them.

"Courier. I sure hope that that boy won't touch anything of value." the king said. The slightly chubby tuxedo cat dressed in royal attire stood up. The queen was delicate looking and her fur was colored red. Gumball then saw a very small grayish colored cat standing next to the throne.

"Hey, isn't that you Steel?" Gumball pointed out. Steel nodded, but the brothers didn't seem open to questions at the moment. They were focused on the event.

"You have a lot of guts to try and harm Lydia." Linel said crossing his arms. "And for the record. I am 14." King Argos studied the boy.

"Are you a peasant of the princess? Then your life and words are worthless. Courier, what news do you bring?" The courier cleared his throat.

"As it may have concerned, the princess had replied to your message. She says "If it is war you declare, then we shall give it to you. Any of your people who interfere with this will be arrested and executed with no prosecution." That is what she said." the courier said. The queen gave a frantic look to her husband.

"So, the young princess declares war. I knew it would come to this." King Argos said.

"Hey, don't pull any of that "it's your fault" kind of crap! You are the one who declared war on us!" Linel said with a growl. King Argos stopped and looked at the boy.*

*"Guards! Seize them! Make sure they don't return to the kingdom." King Argos demanded. The knights surrounded Linel and the Courier. Linel watched as the knights advanced on them.

"Duck." Linel said to the courier. The courier complied and Linel unsheathed his sword. As he did, he spun 360 clock wise. The aura shot out of the sword, blowing back the knights. King Argos was surprised by this.

"What are you?" he asked with mock horror. Linel pointed his sword at him.

"Let this be a warning to you. You harm Lydia and I guarantee you a very excruciating and painful death!" Linel said. King Argos panicked.

"Knights! Kill them!" King Argos ordered. The knights got back up and this time, drew out swords and rushed at them.

"Time to move!" Linel said to the courier. He then saw the little boy hiding behind the throne. He smiled and did a formal bow before grabbing the courier's arm and blowing past two guards that were sneaking up behind them. Linel and he courier raced down the hall, running past the knights that were rushing them from all sides. Realizing that they were walking to a trap, Linel grabbed the courier and broke through a small stained glass window. This surprised the knights. Linel held onto to a screaming courier as they free felled from the castle. "Hang on!" Linel said. Linel flipped and the landed into a moving hay bale. The person piloting the cart freaked and jumped off. Linel jumped out of the hay bale and took hold of the reigns.

"What do you think you are doing!" the courier asked in fright.

"Getting our asses out of here! Hiya!" Linel whipped the reigns and the horse reeled up and took off in a run. The knights had just exited the castle.

"Seize them!" one knight ordered. A squad of them hopped onto horses and rode off after them. The cart sped down the street of the kingdom. Frightened villagers leaped away form the speeding cart. The knights on horse back managed to ride up next to them. Linel pointed his sword at the one on his left and a bust of aura shot out, throwing the knight off. The one on his right swung at him. Linel deflected the blow into the cart's side. The knights sword stuck in and he frantically tried to pull it out. Linel smirked.

"I suggest you let go!" Linel shouted over the rushing wind that blew past them as they sped through. The knight looked forward and screamed him and his horse crashed into a shopper stand. Linel sighed with relief, but then noticed that more were catching up. "Courier! Take hold of the reigns!" Linel said handing them to him. The courier nodded and took hold, steering the horse toward the exit road of the kingdom. Linel used his aura blast move to blow the hay out from the cart. The hay piled around one of their pursuers, throwing him off of his horse. Linel hopped into the back and saw a bow with a quiver full of arrows on the cart's floor. 'The guy was sneaking in his weapon. I tip my hat to you.' Linel thought to himself.

"Sir, the exit is just up ahead!" the courier stated.

"Good, keep going!" Linel said as he pulled back on the bow. He released the arrow and it hit its' mark. The leading pursuer fell from his horse with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Linel did this to the ones that were gaining on them. The cart veered to the left, almost capsizing. Linel held on and shot an arrow at the knights. He hit another one.

"We have almost reached the border, sir!" the courier stated.

"Just focus on getting us there!" Linel said. He ducked as a arrow zipped over him. Thankfully, it missed the courier too. The knights now had archers on horseback, shooting at them. Linel gave a frustrated groan. "Aww, give me a break!" Linel pulled back on the bow and let another fly. Direct hit on one of the archers. High above over them, the three felines raced along with the cart.

"Linel sure does have good aim." Gumball said.

"We can't lose them, keep up the pace!" Flint said. They continued to watch as the knights chased the cart all through the forest. Linel reached for another arrow and realized that there was one left.

'Make it count.' Linel thought to himself. He pulled back on the bow and aimed. He cleared his mind and exhaled. He then spotted his target. He let go of the string and the arrow flew into the leading horse. The horse fell to the ground which tripped another causing a chain reaction of their hoses to fall down and crush their riders. Linel smiled and let out a little victory whistle.* The knights had stopped perusing them. They made it. They have crossed the border of the Heart Kingdom and into the Coral Kingdom. Linel sighed and sat down.

* * *

><p>The three felines reached the kingdom's entrance before the cart. Lydia was waiting for them with a desperate expression. Luke stood next to her, looking out over the horizon. They then saw a hay cart walking toward them. The courier was still steering the horse. It stopped in front of them.<p>

"Hello, your majesty. Your message was delivered, however we barely escaped with our lives." the courier said. Linel jumped off from the back of the cart and walked up to them.

"King Argos almost threw us in the dungeon. We had to take drastic measures to escape. I have bad news though... war is unavoidable." Linel said. Lydia nodded.

"It appears so. Tomorrow, war is at hand. We must evacuate the people of our kingdom. Have every villager, be it homeless or not, and escort them into the kingdom's safe house." Lydia ordered. Luke nodded.

"Linel, help us round up the villagers. For tomorrow, we fight a terrible battle." Luke said walking past him.

"Aye aye, captain." Linel said with a salute. The entire kingdom didn't sleep that night. The three felines watched as the knights, Luke and Linel herd the villagers into a hidden safe house. Steel put a hand to his heart.

"This is where father died... and we get to see who actually killed him..." Steel said. Flint looked worriedly at Steel.

"Your right. But if we do, we can hunt down the person and have him executed." Flint said. Steel nodded sadly. Gumball watched the two brothers worriedly. Tomorrow is when everything happens. Linel's story is about to come to a close and the brothers will find out who killed their father in battle. Not only that, Gumball had noticed that a small whit orb with a tail appearing over Linel's head. It was almost time for them to kill two birds with one stone. The revelation had officially began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi y'all. skyy1865 here! I have an announcement to say. And no one has to follow it, but I would be really grateful if my first two storis get made into a web comic. I, unfortunately, can't draw worth jack. So what I am really trying to say is, it would b really helpful if someone could help me get my saga made into a web comic. I feel it has the potential to become one. No one really has to do this. But if someone does, great! I would be really grateful to the person. Next chapter will be tomorrow. Happy reading! :)<strong>

**Music Used (in order):**

**Dreams of an Absolution - Silver's Theme (I thought that Silver's theme fits really well with Gumball Linel. The lyrics even state his devotion to his beliefs.)**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Queen Zenobia (Hall)**

**Extended Edition: Unversed Boss ~Version 1~/Wheel Master (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**


	11. Linel's Revelation pt 2

**Hey y'all, before I continue, some one pointed out that I made a mistake on tha time frames of my character ages. And he was right. Steel and Flint were 8 years old when their father died, so they were 6 when Linel met Steel. So they are 8 in this time frame and Linel is 14 now (cus they skipped a couple of years). They were not three but six. Sorry for the mistake.**

**Now without further ado, enjoy as the revelations unfold before our protagonist's eyes.**

**Ch.**** 11 Linel's Revelation (Part 2)**

* * *

><p>The two kingdoms were hard at work all through the night. Each man sharpening their swords, arrow heads and spears. All through the night, the sounds of metal and rock grinded together. The three felines watched as each man went about their business.<p>

"This is terrible..." Gumball said sadly.

"Welcome to our life." Flint said. Steel didn't speak. He was more determined to find out if one of these people plan to kill their father. Flint patted his back. "Ease up, bro. We were little back then and we were strictly told by father that we train ourselves. So we couldn't help out." he said. Steel nodded silently. Gumball looked around and spotted Linel talking to Luke. Gumball went over to listen in.

"... it is not only your job to protect her, but mine as well!" Luke said angrily. Linel shook his head.

"Then stay by her side until I clear out most of Argos's men. We can even the odds if we stick to this plan." Linel said. Luke sighed.

"I can't believe she put her life in your hands. She is still young and is not ready to see war!" Luke said.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Linel with a smirk.

"You do anything to compromise her life, I will kill you myself!" With this, Luke spun on his heels and walked off to order troops around. Linel shook his head in disapointment.

"Luke, you are becoming more blind every day..." Linel said to himself. Linel turned and jumped back in surprise. Lydia was standing there with her hands on her hip.

"I can't leave the two of you all by yourselves without you getting into an argument. Really, it is getting rather unamusing." Lydia said.

"It's not my fault. He just doesn't like me because I'm younger then him and more skilled in combat. Not to mention I am always the first to come to your aid." Linel said walking past her.

"I hope this little contest between the two of you will end before dawn. I don't want your rivalry interfering with the war." Lydia said.

"Trust me, I'll make sure it won't." Linel said. He then stopped and felt excruciating pain go through his head. He fell to his knees and yelled in pain. Lydia was surprised and rushed to him.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" Lydia asked worriedly. Linel began shaking his head.

"Hey, Gumball. Check this out." Steel called over. But Gumball didn't move. Gumball had fallen to his knees and felt the same excruciating pain go through him. Flint was helping him to not fall forward.

"Somethings wrong!" Flint cried out. Steel rushed over and placed two fingers on his forehead. He closed his eyes. To much of his surprise, he picked up TV looking static. Steel opened his eyes.

"I can't see what's wrong. It's like something is blocking him from me!" Steel said. Gumball couldn't take the pain anymore. He fell forward onto the ground. Gumball could see everything. He was experincing what Linel was going through. He managed to move his head to look at Linel. people had started to gather around. Lydia had torn his shirt off so that Linel could breathe better. She gasped when she saw the curse moving over his chest. It had covered almost his entire body and is travling up to his head. Linel then stopped thrashing and settled down. The curse had stopped moving. It covered his neck now. Gumball also felt the pain go away. He breathed heavily as he got up.

"Hey, you alright kid?" Flint asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine now." Gumball said shaking off the feeling. The three looked over as Linel got up.

"Please don't move! You need to rest!" Lydia said worriedly as she pulled him back down.

"I'm fine Lydia... just let me move and it will get better!" Linel said getting up and moving away from the crowd. Lydia watched as Linel toughend up and walked down the village street to meet up with Luke. Lydia didn't know what to do and just sat down on a stone bench.

"He is going to be the death of me..." Lydia said. Flint motioned for them to follow Linel. Following him, they could hear him curse the sword for having him in this state.

"...If I hadn't found you, none of this would have happened!" Linel said. They watched intently as Linel held a conversation with himself and his sword.

"It would make you think he is going insane." Steel said.

"You don't know what insane is like." Flint said.

"Low blow..." Steel said sadly. "You really did leave me no choice." Flint slapped the back of his head.

"Oh cut it out, I forgive you already!" Flint said. Gumball knew what they were talking about. For being inside the Relic for so long, it would have made anyone go insane. However, Flint made it through. He only wanted to get revenge and that saved his sanity. Now that Gumball thinks of this, he realized he missed his own era. Still a wandering naked past of his mind, Gumball's real body was being preserved outside of the Relic. His family waiting desperately for him to come home. He missed everyone he loved. And he felt lonely not having Darwin by his side. Yet, he was grateful that it was himself that took on this burden and not anyone else. He would have hated to sit back and do nothing while someone he cared about went through what he was going through.

'I promised them I would do anything to protect them. And I shall live up to that...' Gumball told himself.

"Gumball!" a voice called. Gumball looked up and realized that the person wasn't calling for him, but for Linel. Luke had his sword drawn and pointed it at Linel.

"Alright, I told Lydia that this wouldn't happen while we prepare for war, but you leave me no choice but to make you stand down!" Linel said unsheathing his claws.

"I knew you were trouble from the very beginning... not only that, you put this kingdom in grave danger!" Luke shouted to him.

"Are you deaf as well! King Argos was the one that declared war, not me!" Linel retorted.

"It might have well been you!" Luke said advancing toward Linel.

"Stand down, Luke!" Linel said. Luke swung his sword and Linel caught it with his guantlet. Luke tried to pull away, but no use. He then gasped in surprise. Gumball noticed it as well. Linel's eyes were burning with pure gold. Linel pulled on the sword making luke stumble forward. Linel then ducked low and threw Luke over his back. Luke fell with a loud thump. "Let's see how good you are without your precious blade." Linel hissed. He broke Luke's prized sword by snapping it off of the rest of the sword. Luke was stunned by this act.

"You... you dare break a warriors pride!" Luke asked in anger.

"It worked too. I can do so much worse than breaking your pride." Linel said mercessly. "How about your neck?" Linel suggested as his hand shot out and wrapped around Luke's neck. Luke tried to break free, but was surprised at the sheer strength Linel had. Linel picked up Luke off of the ground, spun around and heaved him halfway down the courtyard. The knights around the area were speechless and watched the event. Luke crashed into an armor stand. Linel hmphed and stormed out of the courtyard and into the castle.

"The curse may be getting to him." Steel said.

"Luke as well. He is picking a bad time to pick a fight." Flint agreed. Gumball just watched worriedly.

* * *

><p>Penny woke up in darkness. She jolted up and looked around frantically. She wasn't in the hospital anymore. *She was in a bedroom. She was laying on a four post bed. The room was trashed. The wall had vines growing out of it. The drapes that hung over the bed were torn. She slid off and walked to a window. Looking out, she saw that it was raining. Below from where she looked, she noticed a green forest that covered up the area as far as she can see. Turning around, she took a moment to get her barings. The carpet on the floor looked like some beast had ripped it to shreds. Vases were borken or tipped over and a portrait of a young looking male cat in a green cloak stared at her. The painting was covered in dust. She went over and brushed off the dust and stepped back in surprise.<p>

"Gumball?" she asked herself. The boy resembled exactly like Gumball. The boy in the portrait stared back at her. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She spotted a wooden door that looked rotted and beaten. She opened it and stepped out. Stairs led downward. She cautiously walked down, stepping over a big root that covered one part of the stairs. She finally reached the end and peeked out from the stairway. A hall way trailed straight forward and then seperated at the end. The hall was also destroyed. Vines trailed upward and knight statues stood still on both sides of the hall. Penny hesitated to walk by them, for she feared they may come to life and attack her.

'This place is starting to give me the creeps...' she shivered as she thought about the dark hue that surrounded her. She continued onward and reached the split. She could hear voices to her right. Quietly, she walked down the long hall, bypassing more vines and statues. 'This place looks ancient... I wonder what this place was used for?' she asked herself. The voices became louder. Another split at the end. However, going straight lead to a dead end and taking left led to a wooden rotted door. She tiptoed up to the door and placed her ear against the door. She heard talking.

"..The girl is gonna be more of a nausiance then a bribe!" one voice said. She peeked in through a small hole that dotted the door. She stifled a gasp as she saw Tyrone walking by the door. He was talking to a familiar face.

"When the boy comes to, he will know of her disappereance and have no choice but to come and rescue her." Tyrone said.

"We could just kill her and screw the boy over." Ebony said.

"She will not be harmed until the deed is done. Do I make myself clear?" Tyrone growled. ebony stiffened, then bowed.

"See? What did I say? You are nothing but Tyrone's bi-" a voice began, but Ebony hissed at whoever was talking. They walked by and disappeared. Penny waited for a few minutes before opening the door and quietly walked out. There was a railing that circled around. Penny peered over the railing and saw a pearl floor at the bottom. There were spiral stair cases that led down. She looked around to make sure Tyrone and Ebony weren't around. She heard a door close into the distance. Nodding to herself, she walked down the stairs and made it to the end. The stairs merged and led down to the pearl floor. She noticed a giant painting of a blue femal cat in royal attire.* She realized she was in a ball room. *Penny was amazed by the beauty and the condition of the room. She did a complete 360 spin to take in the sight of this room.

'Wow, this room is beautiful...' she thought to herself. She looked back up to the giant painting of the princess. The princess stared back. She had the same look as that boy in the other painting. To her curiosity, she followed the gaze of the princess. She was staring at the top of a tall wooden door. Then she realized something was chained above it. She gasped when she saw it was Xmortis. Xmortis was in a crucified state and stayed motionless.

"I see you are awake." a voice said. A startled Penny turned and saw a young boy walking down the stairs. He also looked like Gumball, but more shady looking.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Penny asked. The boy smirked.

"If you must know, my name is Dark. And where you are, little girl, is none of your concern." the boy said. Penny remembered him now. He annouced to the whole town as she was being taken to the hospital.

"You are-" she began, but then noticed Tyrone standing on the top of the stairs. Ebony sat on the railing. "W-what's going on here?" Penny asked them backing up.

"No need to be frightened little girl. You should be thankful to Tyrone for not killing you." Ebony said with a sly grin.

"Enough you two. She is a guest and we must treat her as one." Tyrone said. He then looked up and grinned a big evil grin. "It is almost time Xmortis... your true punishment shall begin by tomorrow." Xmortis just lifted his head up slightly and said nothing. Penny felt sorry for Xmortis. Even though no one knew of his true purpose Xmortis did save Gumball's life not once, but three times.

"What are you doing to him!" Penny cried out.

"Recieving the punishment he rightfully deserves." Tyrone said walking down the stairs.

"You people are sick!" Penny said in disgust.

"Nah, but fox breath there is." Dark said pointing to Ebony.

"Shut your trap!" Ebony barked. "But yeah, that is true." Tyrone held up a hand to silence them.

"We don't mean you any harm." Tyrone began.

"Yet..." Ebony chimed in. Tyrone ignored the comment and kept talking.

"Just relax yourself here. You are free to roam the castle, however if you try to leave, Limbo's Servants would be more then happy to devour your flesh." Tyrone said with a grin. Penny slumped down to her knees and felt defeated.

"I just want to go home... I miss my mom and dad..." Penny said sadly. Tyrone smiled at the defeated look and turned to Dark and Ebony.

"Come with me you two. Let us discuss our business else where." he said. The three walked up the stairs and vanished over the railing of the second floor. Penny looked up to Xmortis.

"Oh Xmortis. I wish I had the strength you do to keep going... I know you aren't mortally wounded, but those chains just bind you to the wall in a helpless state..." Penny said to him. Xmortis stayed silent. Then, Penny perked up. "I think I can get us out of here." she smiled.*

* * *

><p>Linel flexed his fingers. He was sitting up out of his four post bed.<p>

"Today begins the war..." Linel said to himself. Linel stood up and threw his cloak over him. The three felines had waited all night for this to happen. Now that Linel was up, they followed him out of the castle and into the courtyard. Luke was waiting for him.

"Now is not the time for a quarrle, Luke. Unless you are looking for another beating." Linel threatened.

"I am not here to fight, unfortunately. You broke my legs in the process of throwing me. So I am unable to fight. All thanks to you." Luke said glaring.

"Your welcome." Linel said walking past him. Linel was not in the mood to talk to Luke. He was focused on stopping King Argos from harming the princess. The knights had set up their battle positions. Troops were covering the entire area of the kingdom. Lydia stood by the castle's door way.

"I feel that this is all my fault..." Lydia said. Linel walked up and stood next to her.

"It is not your fault. King Argos is just a fool." Linel said. "He has children of his own and he decides to go into war then to care for his own. A very selfish thing to do." Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is why we are to capture him alive. That is your task in this battle." Lydia said. Linel nodded.

*"I won't fail you princess." Linel said with a smile. Lydia smiled back. The sound of a horn blared through out the kingdom.

"King Argos's men are advancing!" a look out kknight called.

"Alright, this is it." Linel said. Linel took two steps forward and projected his voice. "Listen all! You are to preoccupy the enemy while I capture the king! Avoid combat with him and leave the rest to me!" Linel shouted. "Let us show these fools the true power of the Coral Kingdom!" Linel held up his sword and the knights roared and cheered. Linel spotted the army of Argos advancing over the hill. The army stood in a line formation. Linel rushed up to the front line and stood in front of a line of knights with spears. "Wait for Argos to strike first!" Linel ordered. As if on cue, Argos's front lines charged in a battle cry. "Now!" Linel shouted. THe knights followed the order and rushed the charging line.

Then, all hell broke out. Men on both sides were screaming in pain as the others slayed the others. Linel fought in the crowd. He ducked as one of Argos's men swung at him and he swung his unsheathed claws up, cutting the man through his armor and flesh. Two more advanced from behind and Linel spun around and round house kicked one, knocking him into the other. Linel was a force to be reckond with. Any man that tried to attack him was slayed by the amazing skills Linel used. He struck one last man and was finally able to get some breathing room. He looked over to the hill and saw a second line of Argos's men charge down.

"New wave! Hold the ground!" Linel shouted out. The second blew right through the front lines. Linel managed to slay a squad of them before turning back and rushing to the aid of the defense line. 'No choice but to use it.' Linel thought as he struck a man down. He finally drew out his sword and every man on both sides felt the air tense around them. The knights in the back saw a giant yellow spiral blow out of a crowd of Argos's men, sending half of them flying away. Linel was all out now. With incredible speed, he zipped through the crowd and one by one, Argos's men fell to the floor motionless.

"Guys! Look!" Flint called out. The three felines were high over head, but close to see the war. Flint pointed and they saw King Argos finally advancing with his men.

"Gumball, keep an eye on Linel! We are going toward father and find the man that killed him!" Steel shouted over the noise of war.

"Right!" Gumball said. He looked around through the crowd and finally spotted Linel, cutting down man after man. He realized that Argos's men were close to invading the castle. The fight had some how entered the village. Linel noticed this also and rushed in and took down Argos's men that had managed to vandalize the houses. Linel then took off toward the castle. He was glad to see that Lydia had moved into the castle than standing outside. He ran up the stairs and turned around.

"Archers! Ready! Aim! Release!" Linel shouted. The archers over the castle walls fired off a rain of arrows down onto the battle field. The sky was now cloudy and fire has engulfed the air the men fought in. The Coral Kingdom was losing men too quickly. Linel had to think of a quick way to ease the numbers. He then saw Argos on horse back, leading a troop of men up to the castle entrance. "Seal the gates! Don't let them in!" Linel said as he ran into the courtyard. The knights barred the door shut. Flint and Steel were beside their father.

"These fools think they can hide. Break the doors down!" King Argos ordered. A troop of men brought in a battering ram. Ram after ram, the door began to break. Flint and Steel exchanged glances and continued to look to see if anyone was getting close up to Argos.

Gumball followed Linel as he ran into the castle. He reached a wooden door and opened it. Lydia was standing on top of the stairs. The ball room, as Gumball noticed, was big enough to fit a foot ball stadium in it.

"Linel, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked in surprise. Luke stood next to her, leaning on a crutch. He was escourting th eprincess to safety.

"This is where I'll capture Argos. He has broken through the front line and our defenses." Linel said.* They heard the screams of men and a door being busted open. They then heard Argos's men running down the hall. The door flew open and in stepped Argos. His small squad of knights rushed in and went immediately for Linel.

"Wrong move!" Linel said. He thrusted his sword toward them and a blast of aura sent the men flying back, leaving Argos to stand.

*"Again, you surprise me." Argos said to Linel. Linel shouldered his sword.

"End of the line, Argos." Linel said. Gumball saw Flint and Steel by Argos and shrugged at them.

"You think I am a fool for doing this? I am doing what is best for my people!" Argos shouted at a retort Linel made. Argos had drawn his sword and pointed it at him.

"You sure you want to be doing that?" Linel challenged Argos.

"Princess Lydia of the Coral Kingdom, you are defeated. Throw down your crown and surrender!" Argos commanded. Lydia didn't oblige. Luke stood in front of her.

"The princess will do no such thing!" Luke growled.

"A crippled fool like you couldn't even bother to fight me." Argos said.

"You are forgetting one thing..." Linel said walking toward him. Argos moved his sword to point at him, but Linel kept moving. Argos stepped back a bit as Linel advanced. "Me." Linel grabbed the king's sword and snapped it off from the rest of the blade. King Argos dropped his sword in surprise.

"Wait a minute..." Argos said. Linel unsheathed his claws.

"Fine, I'll let you talk. But after that, you are coming with us." Linel said. Argos stared at Linel, making him feel uneasy.*

"I know exactly what you are now... yes, you are no ordinary being." Argos said. Linel narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a threatening tone.

*"Do you know of your past?" Argos asked him. Linel looked surprised, but stayed where he was. "I thought so... you are indeed what they say in the scrolls of ancient." Luke perked up.

"You know as well?" Luke asked Argos. Lydia gave a confused look to him as did Linel.

"What are you blathering about, Luke?" Lydia asked. Luke faced Lydia.

"Princess, you must forgive me, but I have been trying to tell you for the past two years that Gumball is not an ordinary being. He doesn't even exist!" Luke said.

"What the? Luke you really are blind and deaf! How can I not exist and be right here!" Linel retorted. Luke glared at him.

"Have you ever wondered your true past?" Luke asked him. Linel looked at him, then gave a slight nod. "Well, all you had to do was look in the kingdom's archives. Your life on how you were born are written down in that very scroll!" Luke explained. Linel shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Linel asked him.

"Let me help him with that. It was a good thing I brought this." Argos said. He reached behind him and pulled out a scroll. Linel backed away a bit to give him some room. He opeend the scroll and cleared his throat.

"This is ridiculous." Linel muttered.

"I have feared for the worst." Argos read out. "As I write this, my premenitioned mind lingers on the breaking point. I have seen it in a dream. A terrible force that will rise from a non existant universe. This force is known as Limbo." Argos skimmed through some parts then reached a point. "... Now in my premenition, I saw two young boys. They were inseperable. They lived with in that non existant universe. Limbo had created them from his own very mind. Limbo gave them skills that no mortal being can match. He pit the two boys in a little fighting match. One of the boys won the proud honor of being Limbo's most elite soldier. He called this boy, Archangel. The boy was pleased with this and even though his friend lost, they stayed friends. However, the boy was advised not to tell the other what he won. The boy questioned this and decided to tell his friend anyway. This angered Limbo. The friends knew they were in danger and thus they decided to escape the very universe they lived in." Argos looked up and noticed Linel twitching in his hand.*

"Now watch as the boy remembers his very existance." Argos said. Lydia looked on with a worried look, but stayed were she was. Linel then fell to his knees. He yelled in pain as the arua formed over his body and exploded around the room. Everyone closed there eyes and opened them again when the light died down. Linel looked up from the ground and looked around him.

"Where are we?" Linel asked.

"Your home." Luke said.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy damn. This was a bit longer then I expected. Anyway, I completed this chapter in time to write another. On to it! <strong>

**Music Used (in order)**

**Resident Evil: Revelation OST - Queen Zenobia (Ambiance)**

**Resident Evil: Revelation OST - Queen Dido (Submerged)**

**Two Steps From Hell - United We Stand, Divided We Fall**

**Resident Evil: Revelation OST - Queen Zenobia (Hall)**

**Resident Evil: Revelation OSt - Laboratory**


	12. Linel's True Past

**Ch.**** 12 Linel's True Past**

* * *

><p>Everyone looked around their surroundings. The three felines knew exactly where they were.<p>

*"My... home?" Linel said tiredly. Argos nodded.

"Watch." he said. He pointed over and everyone followed his gaze. They saw from the gray colored forest, two small boys emerged. Linel then saw that one of those boys was him.

"I'm sorry you lost. But you know Limbo." the boy he was walking with said. Small Linel nodded sadly.

"But hey, next time you will win. I'm sure of it!" the boy said cheerfully.

"You should becareful when you smile." Linel said. "You know Limbo hates that. He even hates the fact that we are friends." Linel's little friend titlted his head at him.

"So what? I don't care if he hates us. We stick together through thick and thin. You got it?" the boy said winking. Linel smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, you are right. Hey, there is something I need to show you! I don't think Limbo knows about it." Linel said rushing off back into the forest. The boy chased after him and there was a split second skip around them. The scenery has changed. Everyone saw a stone in the middle of the clearing. In it was a sword. Linel gasped. The sword looked like his. They spotted him and his friend sliding down a steep hill.

"This is it!" Linel said with joy. His friend looked stunned.

"Wow... what do you think it is?" his friend asked.

"I think it is sword of some kind." Linel said. He climbed up the rock and touched the sword.

"Hey, try pulling it out of the stone!" his friend said with a chuckle. Linel nodded and gripped the sword handle. He pulled, but nothing happened. His hands slipped and he fell off the rock.

"Oof. It is stuck in there." Linel said rubbing his head. His friend climbed up.

"Let me show you how it is done." he said rubbing his hands together. He gripped the sword and pulled. He pulled and pulled, but the sword didn't move. "Whew, you are right." he said jumping off the rock. Gumball narrowed his eyes. He saw that the sword was stuck in a crack. Not only that, the crack was glowing. THe two friends noticed it as well.

"Ooooh, pretty." Linel said, his eyes sparkling. His friend smiled at him.

"You are amused by the smallest things." he said. Then all of a sudden, the rock shone bright. Beams of light shot out of the cracks. The two boys adverted their eyes.

"What's happening?" Linel asked his friend. Then the light dimmed. The two boys looked back at the rock and saw that the sword was hovering over the rock.

"Whoa!" they both said in amazed unison. But it all ended up badly. The sword shot toward Linel. Linel caught it and was soon engulfed in the yellow aura. He screamed in pain.

"Gumball!" his friend cried out. He rushed over and tried to move the sword away from him, but the aura had already completely engulfed him. The boy was blown back. He crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. He got painfully and saw that the aura had vanished and Linel laying on the ground. He got up and rushed over to him. "You okay?" he asked. There was another time skip.

"I think the Relic is going out of control." Flint said.

"What makes you say that?" Steel said.

"These time skips. It feels off." Flint said. They continued to watch as th event played out. They were watching Linel sitting by a colorless river. He had the sword out and was making drawings on the ground.

"Hey." a voice said. Linel turned around and saw his friend leaning against the tree. They were older now. At least 10 years old. Linel gasped as he watched the boy move toward his past self.

"That's... that's the boy I woke up next to... the one I told you about." Linel said to Lydia and Luke. No one really had much to say. History was being played out in front of them.

"You alright?" his friend asked. Linel just shrugged.

"Limbo gave me a lecture and threw me into the dark realm for three days. He found out about me and the sword." Linel said. His friend patted his back.

"I'm still here for you. Like I said, we stick together through thick and thin." he said. Linel smiled.

"Hey... have you ever wondered what's it like beyond our universe?" Linel asked his friend.

"Err... no not really..." his friend admitted. "But now that you mention it, it makes me wonder as well." Linel looked to his friend.

"I heard that Limbo has a portal opened to send his troops out into another universe. What do you say... if we escape this universe... together?" Linel asked a little hopeful. His friend looked shocked.

"You mean, like leave this place and live in another universe?" he asked him. Linel nodded. His friend smiled. "I like that idea. It's so crazy it might work. Tonight, we sneak by Limbo and his troops and live in another universe. What do you say?" his friend asked him. Linel smiled and nodded.

"I have been brushing up on my skills, so you and I together can cut through anything." his friend said. Another time skip. This time, the scenery was zooming past them. The saw Linel and his friend running through the forest. There were sounds of Limbo's Servants close behind them.

"We have to keep moving!" his friend said.

"This way!" Linel said. The took off and soon arrived at a portal. The portal was bright and gave off no color.

"Ready?" his friend asked. Linel nodded. "One... two... three!" the two boys jumped through and another time skip happened. Linel and his friend stood over a hill that overlooked a green forest.

"It strange to see the color of trees. I think I'm gonna have a hard time living here." his friend said. Another time skip. This time, they were in a village in one of the other kingdoms. The two friends ran out of a bar and very mad cook and took off into the forest. The two friends laughed in victory.

"Heheh, we save their asses from Limbo's scouts and they repay us with nothing. Serves them right." his friend said. Linel laughed along with him. Then his laugh faded.

"Err... I have a confession to make." Linel said. His friend took a bite out of a carrot.

"Yeath?" his friend answered with a mouth full of food.

"I... think we should stop stealing from them..." Linel said. His friend spat out the food he was eating.

"What!" his friend gave him a are-you-mad?-look.

"I mean... I don't mind hanging out and having fun with all this... but these people odn't really have anything of value to give us. We just repay our heroics with theft. I... I don't want to do this anymore..." Linel said. His friend looked at him strangely.

"You said that we would live in this universe together, right?" his friend said. Linel nodded. "Then we do what I want to do. And that means the villagers owe us a debt." Linel looked at him.

"Do what YOU want to do?" Linel asked with a glare. His friend nodded. "No, this was my idea and I say we don't steal." Linel said. He spun on his heels and walked back toward the village.

"Where are you going?" his friend asked.

"To return what rightfully belongs to them." Linel replied. His friend sighed in frustration and shook his head. Another time skip. Linel looked over to Argos.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Linel shouted. Argos turned to him.

"I did nothing. YOU brought this on yourself. Just watch." Argos focused his attention back to the memory. Linel clenched his fist in frustration. This time, the day was cloudy and raining.* Everyone saw Linel's friend leaning against a tree, his blue hood of his trench cloak hiding his face and head from the rain. They spotted Linel walking by him.

"You are starting to get on my nerves." his friend said. Linel stopped walking. He also had the hood of his cloak up.

"I'm tired of the crimes we have comitted. So I am helping the kingdoms out with Limbo's demons. I've already liberated three of the kingdoms. And I am on my way to the Coral Kingdom." Linel said. His friend pushed off of the tree and walked to the middle of the road and faced Linel.

"What happened to sticking together through thick and thin?" his friend asked. Linel shook his head and smiled.

"Victor, you have been a dear friend to me. I have always enjoyed the times we spent together. But these people need me. And I am willing to help them out as much as I can." Linel said. Linel's friend, Victor, shook his head.

"Gumball, we made a promise to stick together through thick and thin. And here you are, off wandering around, liberating kingdoms from demons all by yourself." Victor said.

"So? It doesn't mean anything... you are still my best friend." Linel said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." With this, Linel spun on his heels and walked down the road. The sound of blades unsheathing made him stop. Victor held his two blue colored blades in his hands.

*"You leave me no choice... as the Archangel of Limbo, I shall smite thy opponent, Gumball Linel." Victor said. Linel unsheathed his sword. The yellow aura formed around the blade.

"Who's breaking the promise now? We left Limbo's control years ago! Yet you make the Archangel vow to slay me!" Linel cried out. Victor walked toward him.

"I have already made the vow... I shall not go back on it." With this, Victor dashed up at amazing speed right up to Linel. Linel was surprised at the agility and couldn't react in time. Victor hit Linel in the chest with the butt of his sword and sent Linel flying back. Victor pushed off the ground with his foot and dashed up to Linel again. Linel flipped up right and areial combat enveloped. Linel and Victor's blades collided, keeping themselves up into the air. Linel wasn't fast enough to block the blow. Victor swung his blade, cutting Linel's cheek and rocketing him down to the ground. Linel crashed into the road and Victor followed up by slamming his feet down on him. Linel coughed up blood. Mud covered their cloaks. Linel tried to get up, but was forced down by Victor who stepped on his chest and pointed his blade at him.

"Victor, don't do this!" Linel coughed painfully.

"I'm sorry Linel, but I made a vow. You lost to me twice now. But this time... you lose permanetly." Victor said. Linel was surprised. He saw that Victor was crying. Tears flowed down his face. Yet, Victor made no mention of it.

"Victor... are you... crying?" Linel asked. Victor shook his head and sniffled.

"That's ridiculous... Pygmyes can't cry. We were created from Limbo's mind. Limbo has no emotion but only to destroy. I can't cry." Victor said. Linel pointed to his face.

"Then what are those?" Linel asked him. Victor raised an eyebrow and wiped a tear. He looked shocked.

"What the? Tears?" Victor looked up into the rain. "Heh, of course. It's not tears... but only the rain." Victor focused his attention back to Linel. "Yes... only the rain..." Victor repeated. Linel bit his lip and felt guilty for his next choice.

"Forgive me..." Linel said. Linel threw a clump of mud into Victor's face. Victor reeled back and tried to wipe the mud from his eyes. Linel grabbed his sword and leaped at him. Linel managed to land a good few blows. He finished his attack by spinning around Victor to keep him from countering and stabbed his sword into his chest. Victor made a chocking sound. Linel swiped Victor's feet and pushed to take down Victor to the ground. Victor looked stunned. Blood ran down his mouth and wounds and flowed with the rain. The part of the road they were on had turned from mud color to red. Thunder boomed through the area. Linel looked down sadly at his friend and pulled his sword out. Victor spat coughed up blood.

"Heh... I guess I was wrong... turns out... I lost..." Victor said weakly. Linel stood over his helpless friend. He dropped his sword, kneeled and held Victor's head up. Victor looked at Linel and smiled. "You are crying..." he said. Linel sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"R-ridiculous... Pygmyes can't cry... that's what you said right?" Linel asked him sadly. Linel let his tears fall. Victor looked up into the sky.

"You know... I heard people talk about a place where good people go to when they die. It made me wonder what it's like there..." Victor said. Linel gave a small laugh.

"I heard about it too... this universe is pretty strange isn't it?" he said sadly. Victor held up his hands and Linel sadly looked at his hands that were slowly begining to turn into white dust.

"Put me down... Linel... I want to rest..." Victor said. Linel nodded and gently laid Victor's head back down. Linel still let his tears fall. Victor smiled a bloodied smile.

"You are still crying..." Victor said. Linel wiped his face again.

"I-I can't help it... they just keep appearing." Linel sniffled. Victor looked at him.

"What are you planning to do now?" Victor asked. Linel looked at his sword and picked it up.

"I'm going to save the kingdoms and liberate this universe from his control." Linel said. Victor shook his head, laughing weakly.

"I guess we have stuck through thick and thin, huh? Guess it's the end of the road for me..." Victor said. Linel shut his eyes and made a desicion. He placed the tip of his sword to his temple and a small white ball formed. Victor raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember why I was created... it would get in the way of my objective. So I'm going to destroy my memory of Limbo's universe up to here." Linel threw the ball up.

"I may forget you as well... but our hearts will always remember each other." Linel said sadly. He held up his sword and the ball fell in front of him. As it did, Linel swing horizontally, cutting the ball in half. It vanished into a small wisp of smoke and Linel passed out next to Victor. Victor was utterly speechless as to the choice Linel made.

"You... idiot..." Victor said smiling. "This is what Limbo wanted... and you just gave him the oppertunity..." Victor looked back up into the gray clouds. "But you will always be my best friend..." he looked over and saw Linel staring at him. Linel got up hurridly and rushed over to him.

"Hey... hey kid! are you alright?" Linel looked around frantically. Victor gave a small weak laugh.

"You are an idiot Gumball..." he said. His eyes closed and Linel watched in sad horror as Victor broke down into white dust particles and vanished into nothing.* The time skipped again. This time, it showed Linel on a tall hill over looking the horizen. Linel had stuck the Victor's blades into the ground of the hill. Linel gave a moment of silence, then picked up his sword and made his way over to his next destination... the Coral Kingdom.

Everyone watched Linel stared limply at the scene. Linel winced. The pain was returning. He yelled as the curse took affect. The memory they were in began to distort into the static. Then it vanished and they were back in the ball room.

* * *

><p>Linel thrashed around, yelling. Lydia rushed over to him.<p>

"Princess, no!" Luke cried out. Linel fell over and the curse finally began travling up and covering his head.

"Linel, please! Calm down!" lydia said worriedly. King Argos stepped forward, drawing his secondary blade out.

"We must kill him!" Argos said. He got up close, but stopped. Linel shot out a hand that wrapped around his throat. Lydia stepped back. She saw his eyes. They were pupiless. The aura of his sword began to surround him. He stood up in a possessed way. He held King Argos up high. Linel bared his fangs at him.

"This... boy... is... mine!" Linel said. His voice has changed. It was being over echoed by a more deeper and demonic voice. King Argos choked and struggled to break free. But Linel still held his grip.

"Gargh! W-who are you?... what are you?" Argos asked painfully.

"I am Xmortis... and this boy is my vessel... with this body, I will destroy those that oppose me... starting with you..." Linel's echoed voice said. Linel's grip tightened and there was a loud snap. Argos had fallen limp. His body dangled over the ground. Linel then turned his pupiless gaze toward Luke. He threw King Argos's body at him. Luke fell back as the weight of the king tipped him off balance. Lydia looked on in horror. Linel then turned his gaze to her.

"G-Gumball?... please stop this..." Lydia said frightend.

"This boy seems insistant that I leave you out of this... you should thank him... this boy's love for the kingdom and you saved your life... be thankfull for that..." Linel looked up. "And he want's me not to destroy this room..." Linel closed his eyes and the aura burst out. The castle begin to crumble slowly. Luke hurried over to her and helped her up.

"We have to leave! Now!" Luke said. Lydia nodded and they took off for the exit. Linel watched them.

"Now to seek... and destroy..." his echoed voice said. Linel walked forward and out the door. Step by step, armor began to form on him. When he reached the end, he was fully covered in armor. An X'S symbol carved into the chest plate. People outside evacuated with the princess. Linel walked out to the courtyard and looked around. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists to build the aura up. He then threw his clenched hands outward and a giant yellow ball of aura surrounded the kingdom. Flint, Steel and Gumball had gotten out just in time. They stood on a hill. Lydia, Luke and their people watched in horror as the explosion destroyed their village and their castle. It then died down and the smoke cleared. The after math was terrible. Only the castle was left standing in a beaten state.

"Gumball..." Lydia said under her breath.

"Princess, we must leave." Luke said.

"Can I just... have a bit of alone time..." Lydia said. Luke bowed and limped away. Gumball looked at Flint and Steel. The three nodded and flew back to the courtyard. They saw that Linel, now Xmortis, stood in the courtyard.

"There!" Steel pointed out. A white ball had formed clearly over Xmortis's head. "Your other half of your mind! Now we can return you back to life!" Steel carefully took it in his hands and pulled out the piece of the Relic.

"And I can finally not be naked anymore!" Gumball cheered. Steel floated over to them. The three looked back and watched Xmortis. He had tooken off his helmet. The aura merged with his fur and wisped off as transparent smoke. Gumball then saw it.

Tears. Xmortis had tears flowing down his face. Gumball smiled.

"Well, we now know who killed your father... I hate to say it was Linel..." Gumball said sadly. Steel shook his head.

"It wasn't Linel... but Xmortis. Xmortis killed him." Steel said. There was a moment of silence. "Let's get back to your family." Steel said holding up the piece of the Relic. It glowed and Gumball, Flint and Steel felt themselves being forced up high into the sky. The ground beneath them vanished and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, two chapters in one day! We now know Linel's true past and that it was not Linel who killed Flint and Steel's father! Now in possession of Gumball's mind, they will return to the living world. But Gumball will be surprised that things may have turned out for the worst. This friday, I will upload the next chapter. See you then! :)<strong>

**Music Used (in order):**

**Extended Edition: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

**Kingdom Hearts - Roxas Theme ~Extended~ (piano collections)**


	13. Completed Mind, Troubling News

**Ch.**** 13 Completed Mind, Troubling News**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gumball opened his eyes. He was standing in pure white. All around him was nothing but a white beyond. Thankfully, Flint and Steel's fur color prevented him from going color blind. Gumball looked down and saw that the dark area was subsiding.

"Well, so now that we found out some secrets... can I be revived now?" Gumball asked them with a smile.

"Sure, but first, we have to combine your broken mind." Steel said.

"Err... how do we do that?" Gumball asked scratching his head.

"Like so." Steel held up his two fingers, which held Gumball's other half of his mind, and began chanting. Gumball couldn't understand what Steel was chanting, but he hoped that he wasn't gonna get killed again like last time. Steel finished chanting and in a graceful hand wave, he pointed to Gumball and the ball shot straight into Gumball, knocking him back. Gumball flew through the white space and spun rapidly around in flips. Steel and Flint floated over to him.

"We are going to have to ball you up again though, but by the time you wake, you will be alive." Flint assured. Gumball dizzily nodded his head and together, the two brothers held out their fingers and pointed toward Gumball. All of a sudden, Gumball felt himself scrunch up into a ball and blacked out.

* * *

><p>The alarms still blared through the facility. Blitz frantically banged on the monitors to get it to stop from overheating. Tick and Ayann stood around the Relic that was on the floor where the brothers left it.<p>

"When are they coming back?" Tick asked Ayann. As if on cue, the Relic glowed. So brightly that it caught everyone's attention. When the brightness dimmed, they saw two felines standing over the Relic. Ayann happily embraced Flint, who returned it back. Steel sighed with relief.

"It was long, but we managed to fix him." Steel said walking over to the container. Blitz went over and pressed a button. A yellow turned on and began flashing. The container liquid quickly drained and the container opened. The body of Gumball sat peacefully up. Steel kneeled and placed two fingers on Gumball's head and began to chant. Steel's fingers glowed a neon blue and Gumball jolted up with a deep inhale. Gumball looked around confusedly for a bit. Then after realizing where he was, he stood up and shook off the remaining container liquid.

"Well, how do you feel?" Flint asked. Gumball did a small exercise flex.

"I feel amazing!" Gumball cheered. Blitz walked in.

"Gumball, your family is waiting on for you in the guest waiting room." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Blitz." Gumball said with a salute. He jogged off into the waiting room and as soon as he opened the door, he was tackled to the ground by his tears-of-joy family.

"Gumball your back!" Darwin cheered happily.

"We missed you big brother!" Anais cheered and hugged him.

"We were very worried." Nicole said happily.

"How do you feel son?" Richard asked with great pride in his son.

"Okay, okay guys, I'm fine." Gumball said happily. "I couldn't have felt better if it wasn't for all of you supporting me and my friend's help." The family took a good hour or two conversing among themselves. Flint shook his head in the next room.

"That kid is so charismatic." he said.

"Aww, is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" Steel snickered slyly. Flint made an attempt to hit him, but Steel retreated back a few steps chuckling. Just then, the door flew open and in rushed Clin and Tin. Flint raisedan eyebrow while Steel had to take a moment to calm his beating heart down.

"More of Gumball's friends?" Flint asked Ayann. Ayann giggled.

"Not only that, but the boy in the skull hoodie is our great great grandson." Ayann said. Flint gave a confused and worried look at Ayann.

"Are you okay?" Flint asked her. Ayann nodded.

"Blitz!" Tin called out. Blitz looked up from the monitors.

"Easy down there, son. Where is that girl?" he asked.

"That's the thing." Clin said breathing heavily from running. "Tyrone managed to kidnap her."

"Kidnap who?" Gumball asked as he walked in with his family.

"Yo Gumball, glad to see your awake, man." Tin said with a smile.

"Wow, is it really you?" Clin asked him. Gumball nodded.

"The real deal." Gumball said with a wink.

"Enough with the chattering! Tell me what happened?" Blitz asked. Clin and Tin looked from Gumball to Blitz and with a deep sigh Clin was the first to speak.

"Penny was kidnapped." Clin said.

"WHAT!" Gumball cried out.

"Called it." Darwin said. His family looked at him worriedly.

"Then what are we standing around here for! We have to go save her!" Gumball said already rushing out the door. Clin dashed forward and flipped over Gumball and landed in front of him.

"Out of my way!" Gumball said trying to rush past him. But Clin stopped him by lifting his leg up and Gumball tripped over it and landed face flat.

"You are not going anywhere... yet. One, you don't rush off with no idea what you are up against and two..." Clin picked Gumball off of the floor and stood him upright. "...You have no idea of where she was taken to." Clin lead him back into the room. "But I think I have a good hunch on where Tyrone took her... right Ayann?" Clin asked her. Ayann nodded.

"I do indeed, grandson." Ayann said with a smile. Flint studied Clin.

"You sure he's our grandson? He doesn't look the part." Flint said noticing the Dj headphones around his neck. Clin now noticed the two brothers that stood side by side. His eyes began to sparkle with admiration.

"So it is true! You really are the Wise Brothers!" Clin said. Flint winced at the starry look Clin was giving them.

"Well, I wouldn't call Flint exactly "wise" material." Steel said with a smile.

"You are asking for one, aren't you?" Flint said with a ticked look.

"And you are my great great grand uncle!" Clin said exchanging his starry look to him.

"Your killing me with that, kid." Steel said.

"Hello! Aren't we forgetting something?" Gumball asked them with his arms crossed and a glare.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Clin said.

"Where did Tyrone take her?" Gumball asked.

"We believe it is in the ruins of an old castle." Ayann said.

"A castle?" Gumball asked her.

"We only saw the ball room of the castle." Clin said.

"Describe it?" Steel asked.

"Err... well, it was big enough to fit football stadium in it and it was towering over our heads with spiral stair cases and floors. Not only that, there was a giant painting of a princess on the wall." Clin said.

"Princess..." Gumball pondered on this.

"How can you know what the place is with that info? We were there for a while you know?" Flint said.

"The Coral Kingdom Castle? Why there?" Gumball asked.

"Whatever the case is, it won't be good. We have to find it before it is too late." Blitz said as he pulled up a hologram map of the entire town of Elmore. "The Town of Elmore does has its' secrets here and there. And one secret that they don't want anyone to find out is the ruins of old kingdoms that surround the town far off into the plains and forests." Blitz explained. The map zoomed out and there were projected images of the kingdoms that surrounded the town. "The mayor did have the E.S.S look in on these castles and bring back intel on them. And so they have figured out the names of them and the info." Projected boxes with names on them and a line that connected them to the images of the castles appeared.

"Err... I have one quick question." Tick asked.

"Hurry then." Blitz said.

"What's the E.S.S.?" Tick asked.

"The E.S.S. is the town's elite mercenary group. Or the real name, Elmore Security Service. I will explain it once we stop this madness form happening." Blitz said. "As I was saying, the castles are named form their original tiles, The Heart Castle, The Crown Castle, The Jewel Castle, The Lancelot Castle and lastly, The Coral Castle. The E.S.S didn't do much other then bring back intel on them, so everything should still be in its' place." Blitz finished.

"Why did the mayor keep it a secret?" Gumball asked.

"He was worried that if he revealed the locations of theses castles, delinquents would sneak in and cause havoc." Blitz said.

"Understandable." Tin said.

"I'm rather curious to see our castle's ruins in this era." Steel said to Flint. Flint nodded.

"Can we focus? We need to head to the Coral Kingdom, right? Then let's go!" Gumball said preparing to walk off. Tin gripped his sweater's collar.

"Not yet. We aren't properly prepared and we need to plan a strategy here." Tin said. Gumball sighed and nodded.

"Watterson family, we may have to borrow Gumball again. He is vital in this mission." Blitz said. They gave unconvinced looks. Blitz saluted. "I swear on a military oath. We will bring your boy safe and sound." Nicole and Richard exchanged glances.

"Please mom and dad?" Gumball asked. Nicole bit her lip and then sighed.

"You are old enough to make some decisions by yourself. But this? I... I don't know..." Nicole said.

"Son, I am proud to be your father, but we have waited so long for you to return, we don't want to see you suffering anymore." Richard said scratching his head. Gumball could understand his father. Tough decisions weren't really his forte, but Gumball was happy to know that his father supported him when he was dead.

"Look, I am sorry, but I really want to help out." Gumball said. Then, Nicole looked up and with teary eyes, she nodded.

"We have waited this long. We can wait a few more..." she said sadly. Gumball walked up and embraced his family in a group hug.

"I will be back. I promise." Gumball said. He turned to Blitz.

"We ready then?" Blitz asked as he turned to his new squad. Clin, Tin, Ayann, Steel, Tick and Flint saluted. "Good. I will have a chopper ready for take off. Meet outside in a few minutes." With this, Blitz spun on his heels and strode out the door. A long flight was ahead of them, so the group decided to enjoy a quick meal in the mess hall before heading out. After scarfing down their meals, the group headed outside and found Blitz waiting for them in the field with a chopper ready and waiting.

"Alright team, the fate of the universe lies in our hands and as protectors of good, we will be there to save it. So, are you ready for a tough fight ahead?" Blitz asked them.

"Sir, yes sir!" the group shouted in unison and saluted. Blitz smiled.

"Then hop on." Blitz said. He climbed into the passenger seat next to the pilot. The group climbed into the open space that expanded the chopper's body. The chopper began to lift up and soon they were hovering over the town, then the Forest of Doom and finally over the Elmore River. Gumball poked his head out of the belly of the chopper and looked back to his town. The town that he might or might not ever see again. The town slowly shrunk down as the flew farther down. Gumball then realized that there was a second chopper that was behind them. He looked over the other side and saw another one. Gumball reached for the sound proof headphones and radioed Blitz.

"Why are there other choppers following us?" Gumball asked. Blitz gave a clear but staticy reply.

"They are our escorts. In case Tyrone has set up a flight defense when we reach the castle." he said.

"You think things ahead. It is pretty cool." Gumball said with a smile.

"Well, I am a Sargent. I have to keep my wits about." Blitz replied. Gumball took the headphones off and looked back to his friends. They were each lost in their own thoughts. Gumball sat down in a vacant seat and sighed.

'Hold on Penny.' he thought after he shook the thought of hopelessness off. 'I am going to save you... even if it kills me... I made a vow.' With this, Gumball thought of scenarios as to how he will save her. He imagined bursting through the door, saying a pretty cool one-liner and with ninja moves, he defeats Tyrone and him and Penny share a romantic moment together.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short chapter. It seemed longer in my rough draft. Oh well. Not much but just simple banter between characters. I did this to show you some of the interactions each character has with each other. I'm calling it done for now, but tomorrow will be an action packed chapter. I swear it. ;)<strong>

**Music Used (in order): **

**None was used.**


	14. The Guardian of the Kingdoms

**Ch.**** 14 The Guardian of the Kingdoms**

* * *

><p>Penny took the time of her "freedom" to explore the castle. Tyrone was right, there were Servants stationed at every exit or entrance. They didn't bother to attack her, but they did twitch a little as she walked by. But Penny wasn't really bothered by them, her main objective was to find a way to free Xmortis and escape from the castle. She went through each room and judged on the materials she could use to climb up to Xmortis.<p>

'This is difficult then I thought.' she thought to herself. *She had found herself in a dark hallway. Beaten like the others, but she some how felt... strange about this hallway. The cold air blew past her. She shivered and rubbed her arms to keep her warm as she continued walking down the hall. The portraits of very strange looking people stared at her as she looked around. 'Where am I now?' she thought to herself.

"I thought I would find you here." a voice said behind her. She looked back with a jump. Dark was leaning against the wall, looking at her with a glare. "I know that Tyrone said you are free to roam the castle... but there are some places where you shouldn't even look." he said pushing himself off and walking toward her.

"How did you find me?" Penny asked.

"Simple, I am just that good." dark said with a smirk.

"Why does Tyrone want Gumball out of the picture?" Penny asked him with a glare.

"I'm wondering that myself." Dark said looking down the hall. "There is something off about this castle, long before it went under construction I feel." he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked.

"To see what's down this hall." Dark said as he continued to walk. Penny didn't like this fake Gumball that had found her.

'Is that how Gumball would act if he wasn't his simple minded self?' Penny asked herself. She looked around. She winced as the portraits stared back at her. The air began to feel colder. 'Dammit.' she thought. She jogged after Dark. She soon caught up with him. He was standing in front of another rotted wooden door. He pushed on it, then pulled.

"It seems to be barred." Dark said.

"Well, you seem powerful enough. Can you break it down?" Penny asked coldly.

"I can do more than that." Dark said. Dark placed a palm on the door and let out a deep breath. After a couple of breaths, he slammed his palm on the door and something on the other side could be heard crashing to the floor. The door still stood up.

"Your still an evil person." Penny said crossing her arms.

"Please, you flatter me." Dark said as he pushed the door open. The door creaked and on the other side was darkness. Penny noticed a long wooden plank on the ground.

"Why would someone bar this room from the others?" Penny asked.

"Three reasons. One, to keep something in. Two, to keep something out. Or three, a forbidden room." Dark said. He saw a tipped over candelebra and picked it up. He held the candle sticks against the wall and scratched the wall with his claws, causing sparks to fly and a terrable sound that pierced Penny's ears. The candles were lit. "And no fire in the process." Dark said with a depressing sigh. he held up the candelebra and advanced into the dark room.*

"Hey, w-wait for me!" Penny cried out. There were stair cases beneath them.

"They lead downward, come on." Dark said. The candles barely lit the area around them. The darkness loomed ever so close to them. Penny kept close to Dark as they descended. Soon, they reached flat ground. Dark frowned and held the candlebra up high, but the light only went so far. Dark then noticed a small wall sticking out on both sides.

"I can barely see anything." Penny said.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Ms. Obvious." Dark said as he tossed the candlebra into a small dip on the top of the small wall. Just as he expected, there was oil in it and the fire spread quickly in a trail. The fire then went in a wide circle and ended up on the other side back at them. The room was lit now and Penny gasped.

"What is that?" she asked. *In the middle of the lit room, was a tall wall with ancient runes carved into it. The fire relfected off of the glass like surface. The wall not only had runes, but drawings as well.

"Interesting..." Dark said with a pondered look. That's when he saw it. The wall was borken off in one section. dark recognized that shape. "Hold on... this is where it came from!" Dark exclaimed.

"What did?" Penny asked rather shocked by the sudden excitment in Dark's voice.

"The Relic! This is where the Relic came from!" Dark pointed over to the missing section. Penny took a while to judge, but as soon as she traced the edges, she did see that it matched the Relic.

"Incredible!" Penny said walking toward it. Dark went up to it and scanned through the runes.

"I can read some of it." Dark said as he squinted his eyes. "He who does not exist, shall show no mercy to us. For he who is the being of darkness, shall be born a new and enslave the universe with his godly might." Dark read out. He studied a picture of a tall ominous looking figure holding out a long boney finger over the heads of three cats that were bowing to him.

"Who is that?" Penny asked as she looked over the drawing.

"Who do you think? The being of darkness. Limbo himself." Dark said. "And this wall... is his cage. Limbo's entire universe lies in this wall."*

"Your indeed correct. You have yet to disappoint me, Dark." a booming voice said. They turned and saw Tyrone standing by the door way with his hood over his head. He threw it off as he walked toward them. He was grinning evilly. Penny took a few steps back as he advanced.

"So this is why you chose this castle." Dark said with a smile. "Interesting..." Tyrone stopped and looked towards Penny.

"Come, child. It is time for you to fulfill your part in the reserection." Tyrone said. Penny glanced toward the door and thought of making a bee line for it, but Dark seemed to be a few steps ahead of her for he unsheathed his claws and held them over her back. She gave a defeated look and the three exited the room.

* * *

><p>*The choppers flew as fast as they could. Gumball looked out from the belly and saw the destroyed castle in the distance.<p>

"We are almost there!" Gumball shouted back to his friends. Clin saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked down. He saw something long and dark zipping through the forest beneath them.

"Guys, I think we have company." Clin said. As he said it, something tall loomed over them.

"What the hell!" Blitz said. The pilot immediatly avoided the tall big figure as it came down on them. The avoidence was so sharp that Gumball lost balance and almost fell out of the chopper. He was holding onto the metal leg.

"Help!" Gumball cried out in horror. Tin and Tick rushed over and pulled him up. But before they did, Gumball managed to see a tall dark tower crash down on a chopper. It exploded.

"What is going on?" Clin asked as he looked out of the chopper. He saw not one, but three more of those tall dark snake like towers zipping underneath them. Blitz jumped out of his seat and went over to a locker.

"Tin, I am going to need you to help me with this! There is a gatling gun in that locker next to you. Set it up and prepare to defend the chopper!" Blitz said as he pulled out a long multibarreled gun. He propped open the legs, clipped it at the edge of the chopper's belly and flipped ope the iron sight. Tin did as he was told.

"Guys, do you know what is attacking us!" Gumball shouted over the chopper's noise.

"It's the guardian of the kingdoms!" Flint replied back.

"Guardian?" Gumball asked.

"We heard tales about a ginormous creature that protects the kingdoms! however, it was supposed to be a myth!" Steel said and looked out the chopper belly. They heard an explosion.

"We just lost the second chopper!" Tin shouted back to Blitz.

"Whatever you do, shoot at the tentacles and keep it off of us!" Blitz said. He looked back and saw one heading for them. He pulled the trigger and the gun let lose. The bullets hit the tentacle, throwing it off. It sunk back in, but the others still advnaced. Tin saw one and began firing. The tentacle weaved past the bullets, but Tin managed to hit it and it sunk back into the forest.

"Pilot!" Blitz called out. "Keep heading to the castle! Make sure we don't get hit by that thing!" The pilot nodded and sped the chopper as fast as it could fly. The sound of a whales voice echoed through the forest and through everyone's ears. Tin fired at two of the tentacle that were advancing toward them. They sunk back like the others after getting hit. Tin's heart raced. He had never faced anything so big before. The thought of a giant creature beneath them gave him the chills. But no matter the cause, he continued to focus on protecting them from the advancing tentacles. Blitz fired off at three of them that were advancing.

"Is there a way to defeat this thing!" Blitz asked Flint and Steel.

"We've never seen it in our entire lives! This is the first thing we aren't prepared for!" Steel said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try!" Flint said a smirk. Steel raised an eyebrow at him, but it dawned on him. Steel smiled.

"You are such a dare devil." Steel said. Flint turned to Ayann.

"It's risky, but we can try!" Flint said. Ayann nodded.

"I understand, love." she said. "Please becareful." Flint smiled.

"You know me." he said. With this, Flint and Steel climbed out on opposite sides of the chopper's legs. The hung from them. The wind blew past them. They watched as the tentacles were growing in numbers.

"Tin! Blitz! Cover us while we prepare the move that can draw it away!" Steel shouted up to them.

"Aye freakin aye!" Tin said with a grin. He was having a wonderful time. Firing a gatling gun from a moving chopper was a dream come true to him. He fired off at a tentacle that swiped at them. The chopper avoided it. Flint and Steel dangled like ragdolls at the sudden movement.

"And tell the pilot to keep it steady!" Flint shouted up. Gumball watched as his friends fought off the tentacles. As much as he wanted to help, there was not much he could do.

_Gumball!..._

"Huh?" Gumball looked around.

_Gumball!..._

Gumball recognized that voice. "Penny?" Gumball asked. "Where are you?" he looked around.

_Gumball!... Help me!..._

"Hold on Penny! I am coming to rescue you!" Gumball said. There was blood curdeling scream. "Penny!" Gumball shouted. he rushed over to the pilot. "Can't this thing go any faster!" he asked.

"Sit back down. It is at its' max speed." The pilot said. Gumball looked ahead and saw that the castle was close. Tin and Blitz still fired off the guns.

"You guys done yet!" Blitz asked the two brothers.

"Ready, Flint?" Steel asked. The two brothers nodded in unison and they held their two fingers together. They glowed and put them tip to tip. The glow became brighter.

"Being of protection." The two brothers said in unison. "We ask of you to let us enter the castle. We are the goddess's warriors of light. Watch as we reveal the light!" The glow brightened now, that it blinded those in the chopper's belly. Tin opened an eye and saw that the tentacles were retreating.

"They did it!" Tin cheered. The group watched as the tentacles retreated back into the forest. The sound of a whale's call echoed. The glow dimmed and with sheer will power, the brothers pulled themselves up and rolled across the floor. They were breathing heavily. Ayann knelt down and placed both of her hands on their heads.

"You two are lucky." she said. "You managed to survive with a fever." Flint and Steel gave weak laughs.

"That was so worth it..." Flint said weakly.

"So worth it..." Steel agreed. Gumball looked worriedly at them.

"Are you two gonna be alright?" he asked.

"They will be fine. All they need is a quick rest." Ayann said as she felt their heads again. Blitz sighed with relief.

"Fighting off a mythical creature was pretty heart racing." he said with a smile. "My men are never gonna believe me."

"Sir! We are over the drop point!" the pilot shouted back.

"Take us down then." Blitz ordered. The chopper jerked slightly and they descended down into the castle's court yard.*

* * *

><p>The group jumped out of the chopper.<p>

"Keep the chopper running! We may need it!" Blitz orderd the pilot. The pilot nodded.

"Hurry! I just heard Penny scream on the way here!" Gumball said rushing toward the castle entrance. He skidded to a halt and gasped as Limbo's Servants rose form the ground. They rose from all over the court yard. They were surrounded.

"Crap! It's those things again!" tin said growling and unsheathed his hidden blade. Gumball stepped back as one of the Servants swiped at him. Blitz jumped in front of him and pulled out a hunter's knife. He held it reversed hand and slashed the throat of the creature, then stabbed the knife into the jaw and pulled backward and took down the creature to the floor. It vanished into a wisp of smoke. Tin ducked as one swiped at him and he followed up by stabbing his blade into the creature's neck and kicking it off of his blade. Clin dashed forward and slashed in a circle, taking out a group of them.

"Gumball! We have to hurry!" Clin said as he took out another one. Gumball dodged a pounce and booked it toward the entrance. Clin followed behind. Tin took down one as it tried to attack Tick. Tin pulled him toward the entrance, managing to avoid a group of them from attacking them.

"Come on Blitz!" Flint said. The brothers were back to their normal selves as soon as they landed. Steel kicked down a creature and brought down his claws into the creature's head. Ayann grabbed the arm of one, placed her hand on the shoulder and pushed. The creature fell to the floor and Ayann finished by pulling out a kunai and stabbing it into the chest of it. Blitz slashed at more.

"No way! You kids go on ahead! I will clear out the courtyard!" Blitz said. Flint smiled and nodded. The three cats headed toward the exit. Knowing that there was only one person left, the swarm of the creatures turned their attention to Blitz.

"Alright you ugly bastards... show me what you got!" Blitz said with a grin. He drew out a pistol and with kknife and pistol, he began fighting off the creatures.

* * *

><p>The group rushed into the entrance. Flint and Steel closed the tall doors behind them. The friends took a moment to catch their breath. Gumball looked around.<p>

"Where's Blitz?" he asked.

"He's out there in the court yard being a bad ass." Flint said.

"Again, wtih the jelousy." Steel said as he breathed. Flint made no move to hit his brother, but he bent over to catch his breath. Tin looked a Tick.

"Stay by me." he said. Tick nervously gripped Tin's coat and nodded.

"Well, come on. We have a girl and a universe to save." Clin said.

* * *

><p>Tyrone stood and looked out of a window. He watched as the boy and his friends fight off a swarm of Limbo's Servants and enter the castle. He grinned evilly.<p>

"Looks like the party has arrived. Shall we go greet our guest?" Tyrone asked. He turned to see Ebony nod with eagerness and Dark nodding.

"And let's not forget the guest of honor." Ebony said motioning to Penny. The three looked at her. Her entire body was pale and dark lines traced down from her eyes and cheeks. She nodded in a zombiefied state.

"Good." Tyrone said walking past them.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Gumball was a little too late to save Penny! But is there still hope for her yet? Will Gumball and his friends manage to stop Limbo from rising? Things are not looking good at the moment. So find out in the next chapter! :)<strong>

**Music used (in order):**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Queen Zenobia (Ambience)**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Deep Sea (Title Screen)**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Approaching the Queen Zenobia**


	15. Gumball vs Penny

**Ch.**** 15 Gumball vs. Penny**

* * *

><p>The group ran down the halls. Turning and deciding which way to go. They did encounter a few of Limbo's Servants here and there, but they managed to take care of them. Then, as they turned on one corner, Clin skidded to a halt. He looked down a familiar hall.<p>

"Hey guys!" he called over. The others stopped and came back. "Ayann, remember this hall?" he asked her. Ayann took a look down it.

"Why yes, I do indeed!" she said.

"What do you mean?" Flint asked.

"When Dark infiltrated the facility and let out Kenneth, he entered through a dark hole. I was taken in and our grandson came to save me. We found the exit and it lead to here." Ayann explained. The door at the far end of the hall opened and startled everyone. Ebony was in front of the door. He walked toward them, laughing maniacly.

"We are so glad you could make it!" he said grinning slyly. Everyone stood in their battle positions.

"Ebony..." Tin growled.

"Sit boy, you don't want to be rude. Not when you're about to be in the best party ever in your life!" Ebony said.

"Mind if we crash it?" Steel challenged.

"Go on right ahead." Ebony bowed and smiled. The group had their suspicions. But it was pretty clear that Tyrone, Ebony and Dark were not planning to hide anything. Ebony lead them down the hall.

"Ebony..." Gumball spoke up. Ebony looked over his shoulder.

"Yes dear boy?" he grinned. Gumball n arrowed his eyes at him, but continued.

"Where's Penny?" Gumball asked.

"That little girl Tyrone picked up from the hospital?" Ebony made a pondering expression. "Mmm... nope, doesn't ring a bell." Ebony chuckled and opened the door. They entered the ball room. Those who hadn't seen it before gaped in awe. They stopped however when they saw Tyrone at the top of the stairs. Dark was standing next to him.

"Ah, I am so glad you all could make it. Now we can began!" Tyrone said. Gumball stepped forward from his friends and stood, determined with fire in his eyes.

"What did you do to Penny!" Gumball asked, projecting his voice. Tyrone grinned.

"She is here. And with her new found friend." Tyrone stepped sidways and there was Penny standing next to a beaten Xmortis.

"Xmortis?" Gumball asked in surprise. Xmortis kneeled motionless. Flint and Steel stepped up next to him.

"Linel!" Steel shouted. Xmortis lifted his head.

"We know you are in there! You can fight off Xmortis!" Flint shouted. Xmortis bowed his head and kept it there. No motion of fighting back.

"You there, boy." Tyrone addressed Gumball. Gumball looked to him. "I do believe you are a little late on saving your little friend here." Tyrone looked at a pale zombiefied Penny. Gumball felt anger in him. He had never felt anger in a long time. But now, Gumball let this emotion flow through him.

"I think we riled him up enough. What do you think, Tyrone?" Dark asked. Tyrone nodded.

"Take your pick, my friends." Tyrone said to Ebony and Dark.

"I call dibs on the husky and squirrle!" Ebony said. Tin and Tick looked at him. But Tin was immediatly blown backward into the wall. Tick let out a small yelp.

"Tin!" Gumball cried out.

"Ayann! Aid them, we will go after Tyrone!" Flint told her. Ayann nodded and rushed over to a struggling match between Ebony and Tin. Flint and Steel rushed forward. But Dark zipped right up to them and hit them with his open palms, sending them backwards. Flint and Steel rolled to recover. Dark stepped down the stairs casually.

"I want to test my skills on you two." Dark said. Flint and Steel looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring it, fake!" Flint said as he rushed forward. Soon, fighting took place around the ball room. They split up into the different parts. Tcik stayed back out of danger as he watched Tin and Ayann fight Ebony. Flint and Steel were in an equal match up with Dark. All there was now was Gumball. He looked up to Tyrone and growled.

"What did you do to Penny!" Gumball asked again.

"Why I just implanted a parasite in her head. The parasite has altered her skills as a cheerleader and turned them into lethel killing moves. However, the parasite is very notorious for... kiling the host as it is being used." Tyrone smiled. "Penny? Mind showing him?" Penny's zombiefied expression fell to an angry look. She walked toward Gumball. Gumball stepped back.

"Penny, please. You don't want to do this." Gumball said. Penny still advanced. "Penny, it's me! Gumball! Don't you remember?" Gumball backed up against the wall. Penny got up close and swung a punch toward him. Gumball ducked and there was the sound of concrete cracking. Gumball looked up and saw that Penny had punched a crack into the wall. She growled and grabbed Gumball by his collar. *She threw him behind her. Gumball bounced off the ground and slid over to the bottom steps. Gumball dizzily stood up. Penny jumped high into the air and landed in front of him. Gumball gasped as he ducked under a kick she threw at him. But Penny's skills as a cheerleader proved here. When she missed the kick, she spun on her foot and swiped underneath his feet. Gumball tripped and fell toward Penny. Penny clenched her fist and swung into his gut. Gumball felt the wind leave him as he flew up the stairs and smacked into the tall painting of Lydia. Gumball fell but he flipped and landed on his feet.

'Now I am really glad I trained in parkour when I was little.' he thought to himself. Penny was walking up the stairs now, cracking her knuckles. Gumball bloted up the stairs on the right and ran half way down the second story balcony. Penny chased after him. 'I got to get that parasite out of her... but how?' Gubmall spotted a pile of rocks on the floor next to him. He looked up and saw a charging Penny. Gumball quickly picked up the rocks. "Sorry Penny." Gumball said with guilt. He threw his handful of rocks. Penny saw this and spun, cart wheeled and back flipped with her hands. She lnded gracefully in front of Gumball. Gumball stood speechless.

"You have been getting better at that." Gumball said nervously. Penny grabbed him and kneed him in the chest. She threw punches and kicks at him. Gumball was hit by every single one. Gumball couldn't feel his face anymore, but he did feel himself fly against a wall. He hit it hard that it cracked. He slid down the wall. 'Aww man... I wish I had some help with fighting...' Gumball thought to himself. Penny picked up from the back of his sweater and threw him over the second story balcony. Gumball yelled as the floor came closer and closer to him. He closed his eyes as he was ready to feel the ground hit him.

But it didn't come.

"Huh?" Gumball opened his eye that wasn't closed on him. Penny had beaten him badly where a black eye had instantly appeared and the repeated hits there made it swell shut. He felt bruised all over. But some how, he wasn't dead on the ground. He now knew why. Xmortis had caught him by the back of his sweater. He was unarmored. Gumball saw the seven year old looking boy. He concluded that being cursed for an entire millenia reversed his aging process. His pupiless eyes stared at him.

"Gumball..." the demonic child echoed voice said to him.

"Linel... is that you?" Gumball asked him. Xmortis just stayed silent and put Gumball back on his feet. Gumball looked up and saw a frustrated Penny bang on the balconey and jump down. She landed in front of them and growled. "Penny..." Gumball looked helplessly at her. Xmortis fell to his knees and yelled. It made the infected Penny stop and look confused. Gumball knelt down beside him. "Linel... I know you are in there... You are a hero, not a possessed lunatic. Two of my friends have looked up to you when you were around. They don't even think it was you that killed their father." Xmortis looked at Gumball. He then saw tears flow from his eyes. "Fight it, Linel. You can conqure this curse." Gumball said with determination.

The air around them began to tense. Xmortis's aura began to spin above him.

"Gumball..." the echoed voice said. But the demonic one seemed to struggle a bit. "I will give you the power to save everyone... you must carry on my vow to protect everyone from Limbo... and I know... you won't fail like I have... I have failed her and my home... now I ask that you must carry it..." the true voice of Linel spoke to him. The aura that spun around him flew back into him, knocking him out. Gumball stood up and looked over at Penny.

"Hang on Penny, I'll save you." Gumball said. Gumball may have not noticed it, but Tyrone has. He didn't bother to interfere with Xmortis running after Gumball and catching him. But now he had second thoughts on this. For Gumball's eyes glowed gold. Penny growled and clenched her fist. She ran forward swung a punch to his face. Gumball shot out a hand that stopped hers from going any further. This surprised her. "But I have to save you by knocking you out. Forgive me." Gumball pushed off from her fist and rolled over her arm and landed behind her. When he did, Gumball planted the bottom of his foot into her back. Penny flew forward. Gumball felt himself fall, but he rolled to prevent that. He faced her as she got up.

"Now this, is gonna be interesting..." Gumball heard Tyrone sat. Gumball shot him an angry look.

"As for you... I will kill you!" Gumball said. Tyrone grinned widely. Penny yelled as she ran forward. Gumball blocked a swing by sticking his arm up. Penny was about to bring her knee up, but Gumball stepped on her foot and with his open palm, he pushed her roughly that it sent her flying into the ground. Penny spiraled toward the ground and slid across the floor. She stood up and growled. Gumball didn't know how he was doing this, but he was glad that it wasn't hurting her too much. 'Is this the power Linel gave to me?' Gumball thought as Penny rushed forward and he dodged a strike. Penny kept throwing strikes at him, but Gumball countered and blocked.

Penny kicked up, but Gumball held out his palm to stop it. Penny smirked and brought up her free foot and kicked off of Gumball's grip while hitting him in the chin. Gumball stumbled backward. Penny charged and tackled him to the ground. She made an attempt to chocke him, but Gumball held onto her wrists and was pushing back. Penny was winning. Her open hands grew closer to his neck. They were so close that he could feel the tips of her fingers touch it.

"Penny... please!" Gumball struggled. Penny grinned as her hands found his throat. She gripped down on him and Gumball chocked. He was feeling the air not circulating was beginning to feel dizzy. Gumball, with all his remaining will to fight, he brought his feet onto her stomach. He then forced his foot to push as hard as he could. Penny winced. Gumball felt her grip loosen and Gumball took advantage of this. Gumball stomped hard on her stomach and the wind left Penny. She clutched her stomach as she fell over. Gumball crawled out from underneath her and breathed in air. He looked over to see Penny coughing. 'Do what I must think is right.' He stood up and walked over to her.*

He then delivered a kick into her stomach again. Penny slid away from him a few feet away and she puked. Gumball winced at this. Then he noticed something squirming in the puke. A small parasite was crawling its' way out. Gumball walked over and stomped on it. A sickening sound followed. Gumball wiped his feet and rushed over to Penny. The lines on Penny's face vanished and her color returned. She coughed as she looked up and saw Gumball standing over her with a worried look.

"Gum...ball?" she asked.

"You are gonna be okay Penny. I'm getting you out of here." Gumball said smiling. Penny smiled and a tear fell from her eye.

"You came... for me..." she said. She then passed out. Gumball looked over to see if anyone else was finished fighting. But to his dismay, they was still fighting going on. But not in the ball room anymore. Everyone had vanished into different rooms of the castle. Tyrone clapped.

"Well done." Tyrone said. Gumball glared at him.

"You bastard!" Gumball shouted to him.

"You have truly succeeded in winning the girl again. But you are a little late for the universe." Tyrone said. Gumball knelt beside Penny and picked her up off of the ground into his arms.

"You will pay for what you did to her..." Gumball growled.

"I am all for it." Tyrone said with a disgusted face. Gumball glared as his showdown with a very powerful enemy was looming ever so closely.

* * *

><p><strong>A short chapter, but actiony like. I want to split the characters fights seperately. So the next two chapters will be focusing on the other characters. Gumball had succeeded in helping Penny, but now in a tense conversation with his insane arch enemy, Gumball has yet to truly feel helpless. His near death battle will began when his friends finish their in for tomorrow. :)<strong>

**Music Used (in order): **

**Crisis City - Modern - Sonic Generations Music Extended (a fast paced song for the infected Penny and our struggling protagonist, Gumball)**


	16. The Avenger

**Ch.**** 16 The Avenger**

* * *

><p>The fight between Tin, Ayann and a hiding under a table Tick, had carried out into a dinning hall. Ebony had pushed them into the dinning hall after throwing barrage after barrage of the shadow spikes that he loves so much. Ayann tipped over a table and her and Tin hid behind it to avoid being hit by a flying chair. It shattered against the table.<p>

*"You can't hide forever!" Ebony said licking his lips with an evil grin. Another chair was thrown toward them. Tin growled.

"We have to get to him. But how?" Tin asked Ayann. Ayann was looking around the room frantically.

"We need something to distract him." Ayann said gritting her teeth. Tick, who was cowering under the table behind them, suddenly crawled out. Tin looked over in surprise.

"Tick? What are you-?" Tin began.

"I've made up my mind." Tick said. "I'm not gonna be a burden to you. I'm gonna fight along side you!" Tin shook his head.

"No, just stay hidden." Tin said worriedly. Tick shook his head.

"I'm tired of being a coward... and my schizophrenia was just bringing both of us down... but not anymore." Tick stood up.

"Tick, no!" Tin cried out.

"You flank him. I'm gonna distract him!" Tick said to him as he ran down the long tipped over table. He waved his hands. "Oi! You git! over here!" Tcik shouted. Ebony looked unamused.

"Really? So you are finally coming out of your shell huh?" Ebony said. The shadow spikes pierced the ground and Ebony was lifted up. The spikes now resembled long spider legs. Tick suddenly froze up.

'No... no.. not now!' Tick bit down on his lip.

"Tick!" Tin got up and tried to run toward him. But Ayann pulled him back down. "What are you doing? I have to protect my brother!" Tin growled at her.

"Have faith in him." Ayann said calmly. Her calm expression angered Tin.

'How can she be so calm?' Tin looked over to the frozen Tick. Ebony was making his way over to him.

"Well, all bark and no bite. What a shame. Although, I had a feeling you would freeze up like this." Ebony said grinning.

'Move... move!' Tick then forced himself to avoid a spike leg crashing down on him. Tick scurried off around Ebony. Ebony followed his movements.

"Easy pickings." Ebony said. "Don't think I forgot about you two!" Ebony addressed Tin and Ayann who were sneaking up on him. Tin and Ayann jumped out of the way as Ebony brought down a spike on them.

"Dammit!" Tin said.

"I'm not like I was from that time your father killed me! I am more powerful then you can imagine!" Ebony said.

"My father kicked your ass!" Tin said from behind cover. "And I'll do the same!" Tin unsheathed his hidden blade and dashed out of cover.

"Fool!" Ebony said as he threw a barrage of spikes at him. Tin avoided them as he advanced toward Ebony. Ayann rushed over to Tick.

"Tick, you must help your brother." Ayann said. Tick nodded. "Here, when Ebony is distracted, use this." Ayann pulled out an egg. Tick looked at it confused.

"Err... now is not the time for breakfast." Tick said.

"It's a ninjas best tool for blinding our opponents. This egg is filled with glass powder. Get up close to his face, crush it and throw it in his eyes." Ayann instructed. Tick took it and looked at it.

"Alright... but you better not be tricking me." Tick said.

"Guys, a little help here!" Tin shouted as Ebony stabbed a spike through the back of Tin's coat. He was lifted up and tossed high into the air.

"Why would I be playing tricks with you at a time like this! Hurry!" Ayann said. Tick dashed forward and climbed up the spike leg. Ebony was focused on Tin, who was finally falling back down.

"Time to meet your precious mother, boy!" Ebony said. The spikes stood up right and underneath Tin. Tin gasped as the spikes grew closer and closer. Tick used the spikes to his limbing advantage. He peered over Ebony's field of view. Ebony was surprised.

"'Ello!" Tick said. He crushed the egg and threw the glass powder into Ebony's eyes. Ebony stumbled and the spikes retreated. Tin hit the ground hard, the wind being knocked out of him. Tick jumped to get away, but Ebony lashed out a hand and grabbed the colar of his green coat. Even though blinded, Ebony smiled as his luck grew. He was thrashing around blindedly and managed to grab Tick. The glass powder was crushing into his eyes. Tin looked up dazedly and saw Tick panicking as Ebony thrashed around, his shadow spikes being thrown around the room. Ayann rushed to Tin and helped him up.

"What are... you doing?" Tin said in between breaths.

"This is your fight, not mine. I will help you get back on your feet. But it must be you who kills Ebony." Ayann said as she placed a hand on his back. Her hand glowed and Tin felt a new wave of energy. The spikes were dangerously close to swiping them into the air. "Go Tin! Now's your chance!" Ayann said. As she helped Tin up, a spike swated Ayann against the wall. The body of the spike held her there as she tried to break free. Tin ducked as another came zooming over his head.

"Tin, help!" Tick cried out. Ebony had stopped thrashing around and laughed.

"Let them go!" Tin shouted to him.

"Or you'll do what?" Ebony asked with a grin.

"I'll do this..." Tin, with his unsheathed hidden blade, sprinted and jumped high into the air. He was on Ebony's level now. Tin looked at Ebony's neck. His target was close. He kicked off a swaying upright spike and pulled back his arm to use more force to stab Ebony with. He then saw the evil grin on his face.

"Got ya..." Ebony said. A spike shot out from behind Ebony and stabbed into Tin's left arm which had his hidden blade. He felt the excruciating pain rush through his body. Ebony pinned his arm against the wall.* Ebony laughed maniacly.

"Well, well, well. The great son of Specter, now hopless child." Ebony said. He let his spike legs retreat back into him, but still kept the ones that held Ayann and Tin in place. Tin could feel that Ebony not only pierced his skin, but he cut through the bone as well. Tin could feel it. A small strand of his bone and muscles trying to hold his arm from falling off of his body. Ebony walked toward him. He still held Tick, but this time wrapping his arm around his neck. Tick was nawing on it, trying to make Ebony loosen his grip. But his grip just tightend.

"Let... him go..." Tin said weakly.

"Fine, I will. After I kill you." Ebony said. Another spike slithered out from behind him. "But I want to enjoy this moment of suffering. Let the pain fill your entire body. Let me hear you... scream in pain." Ebony dug the spike in deeper to Tin. Tin couldn't hold it back. The pain was just too much. He yelled in pain.

"Let Tin go!" Tick cried out as he tried to break free. Ebony just tightened his grip.

"In time." Ebony said with a grin. Tin looked down with a defeated look.

'Father... I have failed to avenge mother... I'm sorry...' Tin thought out in his mind.

_No, my son..._

Tin looked up in surprise. He saw his father standing before him. His face was hidden again under his hood. But Tin could see his smile. A gentle smile.

'Father?' Tin asked.

_You haven't failed yet... you can still win this... _

'But how?' Tin asked.

_Think about it... bodies are just usless waste of flesh... _

'I don't follow.' Tin said to his father. 'I tried everything! And I let you both down...' Then that's when it hit him.

_I know what you are thinking, son... now do it... avenge Sarah... avenge your mother..._

His father vanished into a bright light. Tin snapped out of his day dream and looked at a confused Ebony. Then, Tin smiled.

"It's a shame though. Your father isn't here to save you. So there is no use in calling his name." Ebony said regaining his power. The spike sunk deeper into Tin's arm. But Tin didn't wince, nor yelled. He just smiled wider. Ebony looked strangely at him.

"My father may not be here right now, but he did tell me one thing." Tin said shifting his paper boy cap. Ebony narrowed his eyes. "Bodies are just usless waste of flesh." That's when Tick, Ayann and Ebony looked shocked. With all his might, Tin gripped his pinned arm and pulled. He pulled and pulled. There was a sickening sound of bones cracking. Then, blood came shooting out. Tin had pulled his arm off. Ebony was surprised by this. The spike was stuck in the wall and Ebony tried pulling it out. Now that Tin was free, he spun his disembodied arm and held it back with his blade sticking out,. He rushed forward and with all his force, he sunk the blade into Ebony's throat. Ebony let Tick go and fell onto his back. Tin stood over him and sank the blade in deeper. Ebony felt his power fading.

'H-how can this be!' Ebony thought. Tin smiled. The blood from his arm and shoulder still shot out like a spray, but he just stood there and smiled as he kept sinking the blade in deeper to his throat.

"There is one thing me and my father share. The intention to kill. Even if it means losing an arm or a leg." Tin said as he began twisting his disembodied arm and the blade out of Ebony's throat slowly. Ebony gurgled and saw his vision go blurry. The power of Limbo was failing him.

'Limbo... help me!' Ebony called out to him.

_**You are no longer fit to weild my power. Therefore, I have no use for you. Begon simpleton!**_

'No, Limbo... please! I need... more... power...' Ebony looked up at Tin who was watching him die. 'I may be dead... but I'll see you in hell!' The shadow spikes disappated and Ayann landed on her feet without making a sound. Tin slumped against the wall and slid down it. He looked down to see his arm in his hand.

"Well... crap." Tin said. The amount of blood loss catched up to him. He was slowly beginning to pass out. Tick rushed over and tore a piece of his coat oof. He then wrapped it around the wound of Tin's shoulder. Ayann rushed over and knelt down beside them.

"That was an awful thing to do!" Ayann said with a look of horror.

"It was worth it..." Tin said with a weak laugh. He looked over to Tick. "Sorry about this..." Tick's eyes began to fill with tears. "Hey now... don't cry." Tin said. Tick didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that Tin would actually lose an arm or a leg to save his life. But there it was, his right hand holding his left arm.

"Tin..." Tick sniffled. He then began to sob. He hid his face into Tin's coat. Tin just smiled and laid his head against the wall.

*"Do you remember the first time we met?" Tin asked him. Tin nodded his head as his muffled sobs still could be heard.

"You did... everything you had to... to keep me safe..." Tick muffled in between sobs.

"My first kill was that boy who trapped you in the basement... I just couldn't stand it... he just laughed and laughed as you banged on the door, screaming. I don't know what came over me... I just... snapped." Tin said. "I remember entering the basement and seeing you in the corner, crying. The sight of you like that.. broke my heart into pieces." Tick just sobbed.

"Tin..." Ayann said sadly.

"Yes... I remember the time I killed that boy... poising the bread and giving it to him... It felt so satisfying... just to watch him die as the other kids just stayed back and look on in horror... yes, most satisfying... but I did this to save you... Tick. You are the only one closest to me as a brother. I vowed to keep you safe and killing is how I did it. If I hadn't also killed that detective as well, he would have locked me away from you... I didn't want to be away from you..." Tin said as he stared at the ceiling. Tick looked up from Tin's coat.

"I know... I know you did all that... just to protect me..." Tick said wiping his eyes. Tin gave a weak laugh.

"It's really hard to say goodbye... isn't it?" Tin said. Tick sniffled. "Well... let's hope for the better then... Ayann... I am trusting you to protect him..." Ayann nodded sadly. Tin sighed with relif. "Tick... go with Ayann and meet up with the others... just leave me be..." Tin closed his eyes. Tick was blinded by the tears that were welling up in his eyes. Ayann stood up.

"We must leave now..." Ayann said. Tick nodded.*

The fight is not over yet. But we all know for one thing. Limbo will pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sorry I wasn't able to write yesterday. I was over at a friends house playing Resident Evil. Wow, Tin has some guts to pull that off. No pun intended. The fight isn't over and our protagonists are still in the heat of battle. When will it end? Of course everything has to end. But it won't end here. <strong>

**Music Used (in order):**

**Rival Battle - Silver (Part 1) - Sonic Generations Music Extended.**

**Sad piano (this will make you cry) - (Note: This is not from a game, it is created by someone who plays the piano and it is just a slide show of sad images with the piano playing.)**


	17. Dark's Rampage

**Ch.**** 17 Dark's Rampage**

* * *

><p>Clin ran down the hall. He had made sure no one saw him sneak off when the fighting erupted. His plan was to find his heros and help them. He remembered them taking the fighting into another room, but the problem was was that the hall they moved into had a lot of doors and rooms. Clin's ears twitched as he heard the sound of claws colliding in the distance. He followed the sound and came across a big door that lead outside into a garden. That's when he saw the two brothers fighting Dark in the distance.<p>

*Dark flipped back to avoid Flint who brought down his claws. He was in the air and saw Steel jumping off the back of Flint and aiming for him. Their claws collided in mid air.

"Now this isn't a fair fight." Dark said as stepped off of Steel's head. Steel landed on his feet and growled as Dark landed in front of them.

"Give up Dark!" Steel called out.

"As if. I am the ultimate being and there is nothing you can do to prevent that!" Dark said with a grin.

"You never faced ninjas before, then." Flint said.

"Actually, I have. Your supposed "grandson" and that rather cute purple cat." Dark shrugged. "They didn't put much of a fight up." Then, Dark felt something hit his cheek and it threw him back a few yards. The brothers raised an eyebrow. Clin stood where Dark was originally.

"That's because you ran off with my grandma into the dark void." Clin said. Dark got up and spat out blood.

"Oh... it's you again." Dark said unamused.

"Kid, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Ayann?" Flint asked him.

"Sorry gramps. But I wanted to help you guys out." Clin said with a smile. Flint bopped him in the head.

"Gramps! I'm 15 you idiot!" Flint said.

"Well, at the moment you are acting like one. Trust me, a lot of the elderly hate being called gramps." Steel said with a grin.

"You really are asking for one." Flint said with a ticked look. "Look kid. I don't doubt that your my grandson, but now is not the time for a family reunion." Flint looked over to Dark. However, he was surprised to see Dark already up close to them.

"Was wondering when you would notice." Dark said. He round house kicked Clin and Flint. The two of them flew back and skidded to a halt next to Steel. "Now that I have you all were I want you. It is time to get serious." Dark swiped his hand in a horizontal motion. "Dark Spear!" he shouted. The three felines were suddenly being cut and sliced at from all sides.

"What the hell?" Clin said in surprise.

"Everyone, roll!" Flint ordered. The three rolled in differnt directions. They weren't being sliced at anymore. However, parts of their clothes were torn and cuts appeared on their skin.

"What the hell was that?" Steel asked.

"That's my handiwork." Dark said. "And I can do so much more then that." Dark pointed at them. "Boom." he said. The three felines were suddenly blasted into the air. Dark jumped toward Clin and slashed at him. Clin tried to swipe back, but Dark had moved over to Flint and Steel and attacked them. Dark dashed at all three of them, attacking them with incredible speed. Dark finished his attack by ax-kicking them down into the ground one at a time. Dark landed in the middle of the beaten felines. Clin painfully got up.

"Your fast, I'll give you that much." Clin said. Flint and Steel stood up as well.

"Like I said. I am the ultimate being." Dark said.

"You wish." Flint said.

"What's that suppose to me." Dark asked him, shooting a glare in his direction.

"Well, we all know that the ultimate being is Limbo." Flint said.

"Flint, what are you doing?" Steel asked him. "If you goad a dark version of the person, he will go beserk!" Flint winked to him. Steel nodded, knowing what his twin brother was trying to accomplish.

"Limbo maybe the ultimate, but when he is free, I am planning to turn the tables on him." Dark said.

"Wow, a lot of guts for someone who isn't real." Flint said.

"That blue cat is the fake. Not me." Dark said.

"Pfft. Oh please. You know it to be true." Flint said with a glint in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll admit." Dark began. "That I am gonna kick your ass." Dark's eyes had flared up. The simple banter had riled Dark and now Dark was intent on destroying them. Flint was the first to be blown back. Then Steel and Clin. They flew back into the entrance of the garden.

"Great... way to piss him off." Clin said getting up.

"Ah, but you see, my grandson, I use my banter to my advantage. And know this. When you are fighting a darker version of yourself, just rile it up and it will lose all sense of judgment, thus leaving it open for an attack." Flint said with a smile. Clin thought about this, then smiled. "Atta boy." Flint said. Steel stood up.

"Then let's go." he said.*

* * *

><p>Dark was pissed now. He walked into the door way and saw the three felines retreat.<p>

"Oh no you don't..." Dark closed his eyes and felt his body move forward. He opened them and saw the three felines in front of him, surprised. "My turn." Dark knocked them back with another blast of air. he smiled as he watched the three of them crash into the walls and each other. "Time to get serious..."

* * *

><p>Clin shook his head from the dizziness. He looked over and saw Dark slumping forward. Dark aura was flowing into him. He lifted his head up and his eyes were no longer red, but pupiless and glowing brightly. A grin crept across his face. Flint and Steel helped him up to his feet. The candles that were lit in the hall blew out, engulfing the hall in darkness.<p>

"What do we do?" Clin asked Flint.

"We wait for the right moment to strike. At the moment, we need to avoid anything he throws at us." Flint said. Just as he said it, the aura around Dark pulsated and a wall of black fire advanced toward them. Steel and Flint took action immediatly. Flint grabbed Clin by the arm and threw him up high. Then, Flint and Steel used the wall to kick off of it, then kicked off of each other's foot and repeated this until they were high over the wall. It zipped under them. Flint and Steel caught Clin as he started to fall down. The brothers then threw Clin toward Dark. Clin lit his fingers with light and pointed them toward Dark. Dark showed no signs of surprise. In fact, he saw this coming. His hand shot out and he held onto Clin's wrist. Clin was hanging now. He used his free hands and dug his claws into Dark's arm. Again, no reaction.

"What the hell are you made of?" Clin asked as he tried to saw away at Dark's arm. But his claws were phasing right through it.

"Pure darkness." Dark said. He threw Clin up and pointed at him. He was then encased in a dark sphere. Clin felt his energy being drained. Flint and Steel jumped toward Dark, but Dark pulsated and it threw them back. Flint and Steel landed back at the entrance of the garden. Dark was all the way at the end of the hall.

"Clin!" Flint cried out. They could see Clin was getting weaker by each second. Dark looked at them with an evil grin and motioned for them to bring it. Flint and Steel sprinted toward them. Dark pointed at them and busrt of dark flame shot straight toward them. Flint and Steel slid underneath it and kept sprinting. Dark then pulsated, causing another wall of dark fire to advance toward them. Flint and Steel used the wall and each other to gain to height over the wall. Succedding, they got up close and together, the brothers pointed their lit fingers at him and a beam of light shot out. The beam pierced him. The sphere disappeared around Clin and the dark aura around Dark vanished.

All was quiet now. Clin got up. Flint held him up before he fell back down.

"You okay?" Flint asked. Clin nodded.

"I'll be fine." Clin said. Steel landed next to them. The three of them saw Dark laying on the ground. Steel went over to him and put a hand to his head.

"He's out cold." Steel said.

"Light is darkness's worse enemy." Flint said. Clin looked to him.

"So what do we do with him?" Clin asked.

"That's up for Gumball to decide." Flint said. Clin raised an eyebrow.

"Dark is Gumball's darker version. Which means even though he is evil, Dark is a part of Gumball. And since Dark is another part of Gumball, killing him is out of the question." Steel explained.

"So it'll be like the whole mind thing that happened to him?" Clin asked them. The brothers nodded.

"Tie him up and lets check up on Gumball." Flint said.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick fight for them. I did it because I want to get back on with the fight that will happen between Gumball and Tyrone. Btw, Dark's Rampage was the scene where he is engulfed in dark aura. And the advice about riling up your darker version is not to be taken in consideration. And in reality, if you do happen to see a double of yourself somewhere in the world, one of you will die. That's what I researched on. The one that will die is the one that has a less likely chance of living in the world. And will die of natural causes. Anyway, on to the next chapter!<strong>

**Music Used (in order):**

**Rival Battle - Silver (Part 2) - Sonic Generations Music Extended**


	18. Archangel Victor

**Ch**.** 18 Archangel Victor**

* * *

><p>*Gumball held Penny in his arms. Xmortis was knocked out not very far from them. Tyrone stood on top of the stairs.<p>

"Tyrone, you are going to pay for what you did to my life and my family!" Gumball said.

"Well, I suppose you could have avoided it all if you and your family had just died." Tyrone said. The Relic in his hands began to glow. "Ah... the time has come. Limbo will rise and the universe will fall under his control!" Tyrone smirked. "Boy." he addressed Gumball. "Have you always wondered where the Relic came from?"

"Err... at times, yes. But I just figured Ayann buried it after Steel sealed Flint in the Relic and a millenia later, an archiologist found it." Gumball said.

"Or so you thought." Tyrone said. Gumball narrowed his eyes at him. "You see, the Relic is a piece of Limbo's cage." Tyrone began. "And I went through all the trouble to bring out the cage to show you what I mean." Tyrone went over to a candlebra and pulled down on it. There were the sounds of cogs clanking. Gumball noticed a curtian being lowered in front of the stairs. Tyrone stepped in front of it and pulled the curtians down. Gumball stood in awe. The wall had ancient runes and drawings on it. In one corner, a piece of the wall was missing. The Relic glowed brighter. The wall glowed as well. Tyrone walked over to the missing piece and slid the Relic in. A perfect fit.

"Tyrone! How do you know if Limbo won't betray you!" Gumball cried out. Tyrone looked back at him.

"An odd question to ask. You see, Limbo has seen my power and what I am capable of. What you pulled off two months ago was, in fact, a test. Limbo gave me only a very small fraction of his power. And I proved myself in his eyes." Tyrone said.

"The only thing you proved was getting your butt kicked by me." Gumball said. Tyrone chuckled.

"Don't think Limbo hasn't noticed you... no, he saw your display of valor. In fact, he said you remind him a failed creature he created long ago." Tyrone said.

'Linel...' Gumball thought.

"And so, he decided to ressurect the boy that was killed by the failed project." Tyrone said.

"Huh?" Gumball knew exactly who he was talking about. The very boy that stuck with Linel in his childhood.* The wall glowed brightly. Gumball adverted his eyes as to not be blinded by it. The glow dimmed and Gumball looked. And to his utter surprise, it was indeed the very boy he thought of.

"Hello, Victor." Tyrone said. Victor was kneeling. He then stood up. The blue colored cat had his eyes closed. He was wearing the same blue cloak that he wore when he was kileld by Linel. He opened his eyes. A grin then crept across his face. Gumball laid Penny gently down and stepped over her. He wanted to make sure Penny wouldn't get hit by anything fierce.

"Hello again, Linel." Victor said.

"I had a feeling you were going to call me that. Listen, I am not Linel. My name is Gumball Watterson." Gumball said. "Gumball Linel is over there." Gumball pointed to the passed out Xmortis. Victor looked and saw him. Walking over to him, he shook his head. He knelt down beside the body of Linel. He studied him.

"You are right... this is Linel..." Victor said as he stood up. He turned to Tyrone. "What gives?" he asked.

"Your master has brought you back to kill this boy, not question us." Tyrone said with a glare. Victor shook his head.

"That's where you are wrong. I rebeled against Limbo. He has no control over me." Victor said.

"He was afriad of this... Limbo will hear of this." Tyrone said. He turned to the wall and chanted a foriegn saying. Then, the entire castle shook.

_**Victor... I brought you back for a reason... now do as I say or you will die again...**_

The voice was loud and deep. Gumball had to cover his ears. Victor scoffed.

"You can't kill me while you are trapped in a cage." Victor said.

_**Oh can't I?...**_

Suddenly, Victor fell to his knees ,grabbing at his chest. He yelled in pain.

_**You were created from me... and all I have to do is imagine your death and you will feel it as it happens. Now that I have your attention... kill the boy!**_

Victor was breathing heavily, but without hesitation, he stood up. He then walked back into the center of the room. Gumball backed up a bit.

"Sorry, but I must..." Victor said. He reached behind him and unsheathed his twin blue colored blades.

"But... I don't know how to fight with swords." Gumball said nervously.

_Then you better learn quick..._

"Huh?" Gumball looked around.

_Gumball, it's me... Linel. I'm in your head..._

'Great, another cat living in my head.'

_Acutally, I'm not living in it... I heard your heart calling out for help and it lured me to you... You have seen what I can do with a sword... You need to get to my sword and I will do the rest..._

'O-okay.' Gumball thought.

Victor readied himself. He dashed forward and thrusted his blades toward Gumball. Gumball ducked and strafed around him. Victor pivoted on his feet and swung his blade, clipping Gumball in the arm. Gumball winced, but he continued to rush over to Xmortis.

'Won't I be possessed by Xmortis?' Gumball asked Linel.

_He cannot possess two bodies at once... doing so could kill him..._

Gumball looked back to see if Victor was chasing him. But he just stood there, watching him go for the sword.

'Huh, I guess he is the fair player type.' Gumball thought.

_He is... but he is waiting... waiting for me to appear so he can return the favor... Don't let your guard down for a second..._

Gumball picked up Xmortis's Sword and turned to face Victor.

"You do look like him." Victor said.

"I get that a lot." Gumball said as he pointed the spiked sword at Victor.

_Good... now relax your mind and let me handle your reaction..._

**_I finally have you right where I want you..._**

Gumball was surprised by the sudden out burst. Victor looked at him with dead cold look. Gumball narrowed his eyes. Victor fell to his knees. He gripped his head and began shaking it feriously.

_**Archangel... I command you to do my bidding and eliminate all opposers... starting wtih the boy in front of you...**_

Victor looked up and his eyes and mouth shot out rays of light. Gumball saw his back acting weird. Then, something white and feathery shot out of him with the sound of flesh being split open. Another then shot out on the other part of his back. This happened four more times. Victor fell forward. Gumball noticed the white feathers compiled into wings. He counted six of them.

_Gumball... be ready to evade... you are about to face an Archangle..._

Gumball nodded and gave a nervous look. Victor then slowly stood up. He picked up his blades and looked around. He spotted Gumball. Gumball saw that his eye color was now white and his pupils skyblue. His blades glowed and a white light formed around them. The blades took the shape of wings.

_Victor..._

Gumball felt a tear go down his face. He then realized it wasn't him, but Linel.

*"Linel... we have to do this. We can't leave him like this." Gumball said. He gripped the sword with both hands and rushed toward Victor. Victor watched the boy rush him. Gumball could feel Linel's energy flowing through his body. Gumball could feel Linel controling his mind and body. This was a fight that was destined between best friends. Gumball felt bad for the both of them. Gumball swung the blade. It collided with Victor's blades. Sparks flew as their blades locked. Gumball tried to push against Victor's strength, but to no avail. Victor pushed the sword away from him and stabbed both the swords into Gumball. Gumball felt the blades go right through him.

_Grr... _

Gumball felt himself being lifted up. Victor then took the blades out of him right as he threw Gumball across the room. Gumball bounced off the ground twice, rolled on his sides and came to a halt face down. He winced as his wounds stung his nervs.

_You are lucky I am here... Let me work my magic..._

Gumball felt his wounds close and the pain went away. Gumball looked down and saw that the wounds were gone. All was left was the tears the swords left on Gumball's sweater.

"Wow, thanks!" Gumball said.

_Focus!..._

Gumball looked up just in time to see Victor's six wings flap and him flying toward him. Gumball rolled to the side and Victor flew right past him. Victor shifted his angle and hovered in the air.

'Is there a way to stop an Archangel?' Gumball asked Linel.

_There is... but it is really tricky to pull off..._

Victor brought his blades together and they formed into a great sword. Victor glowed brightly.

_Watch it!..._

Linel felt his hand that held Xmortis's sword move on its' own. Victor vanished. Suddenly, Gumball was swinging away. The sword clashing with Victor's. The problem is, Gumball couldn't see him. Victor was moving so fast that all Gumball could feel was the impact of the blade.

**_Linel... why do you disobey me?..._**

****Gumball could still hear Limbo's voice booming throughout the room.

_Just ignore him..._

'Already am.' Gumball said to Linel. Victor was still moving fast. Gumball tried to pinpoint where Victor was coming from.

_**You could have had everything... you could have been an Archangel like Victor... **_

"Save it, Limbo!" Gumball said. He blocked another fast strike. "Linel has made his mind up!" Gumball then saw Victor stop in front of him. Victor kicked Gumball in the chest and it sent him flying through the air and sliding across the floor.

_**So you still want to be a normal being in this world... I cannot allow that... Finish him Victor!**_

Gumball stood up, but he was instantly tackled to the wall. Victor used his arm to pin Gumball to the wall and slid a blade under his neck. Gumball couldn't move.

_Dammit!... Victor is more powerful then i thought... but maybe I can try this..._

'Linel, tell me you have a plan on freeing me?' Gumball said to him in his mind.

_**Finish it now, my Archangel!... Prove to me that you are worthy to be my elite soldier!... Kill the boy!...**_

"Victor, don't!" Gumball said. "If you do, you will kill Linel as well!" Gumball winced as Victor slid the blade across his throat. But he did hesitate when Gumball mentioned Linel. Victor stopped all at once.

_**Do not listen to him!... He is decieveing you!... Kill him!...***_

_Think again Limbo..._

Gumball suddenly felt full of energy. He brought his lower body up and kicked at Victor's face. It threw him off. Gumball then tied his legs around Victor's neck and slid under the pinning grip of Victor's armm. Gumball then forced Victor to crash into the wall, face first. Gumball crawled under Victor's legs and stood up. Victor pulled his face off of the wall and shook off the dizziness. He then turned and to his utter surprise, he saw that Gumball was different. His eyes were gold color and he was wearing Linel's garments. The green cloak with the claw gauntlets and the sword's sheath on his back.

"Linel...?" Victor asked in a echoed voice.

"Correction. Gumball and Linel. As of right now, we have synchronized our minds." Gumball said. His voice echoed along with Linel's.

_**I should have killed you years ago Linel... **_

"Your fault, Limbo. Now it is our turn!" Gumball's echoed voice said. Gumball grinned and faced Victor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sup? Told ya I would finish this chapter. Now on to the next! But first off, we can see a whole new different type of entity. Gumball and Linel in synchronization. Things have gotten more interesting. :)<strong>

**Music Used (in order):**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Queen Zenobia (Hall)**

**Dark Souls OST - Gwyn, Lord of Cinder - Extended**


	19. The Angels Clash

**Ch**. **19**** The Angels Clash**

* * *

><p>*Gumball pointed the sword at Victor.<p>

"Let's dance." he said. Victor shook off his surprise and charged him. Gumball flipped over him and thwacked Victor in the head with the flat of his sword. Victor stumbled. Gumball then crouched and swiped his feet under Victor's. Victor fell on his back and Gumball brought the sword down on his chest. Victor, however, shot his hand out and gripped the blade. He then flapped his wings and they both flew into the air. Gumball held on to the sword as Victor swung it around him. He was trying to make Gumball lose his grip. They were high above the floor now. Gumball realized that the room doesn't head up to 3 stories high, but 60 stories high. The balacony only stopped at the third floor. The rest was just architecture.

"What's the matter, Victor?" Gumball said as Victor kept trying to make Gumball lose his grip. Gumball suddenly pulled himself up from the sword and held onto Victor's shoulders. He then reached into Victor's mouth and pulled his tounge. "Cat got your tounge?" Gumball grinned. The sudden action caught Victor by surprise and he lost his concentration to fly. They were free falling back down to the floor. Victor and Gumball spun in the air, exchanging blow after blow. Gumball was grabbed at the neck by Victor who held him beneath him, his back facing the floor. Gumball brought his foot up and kicked Victor's chest. Victor let go and Gumball moved away from him. Noticing his sword falling with them, Gumball grabbed it and stabbed it into the wall. The sword began cracking the wall as Gumball tried to descend more slowly. Victor regained his control to fly and flew toward him. Gumball stopped and pulled himself up on the sword. With the sword stuck in the wall, Gumball was left to avoid Victor, who was attempting to cut or stab him. Gumball ducked and dodged as the blades zipped by him.

_**Why haven't you killed him yet!... **_

Gumball smirked. "Cus' I am just plain awsome!" Gumball held up his arms to stop Victor from swinging inward. Gumball pushed Victor's arms back and delievered a head butt that made Victor lose his concentration of flight again. Victor fell down. Gumball jumped and kicked the sword free. He grabbed it and began free falling. He dove into Victor like a missile. Victor opened his eyes and pushed off of Gumball. Gumball felt himself hover in the air. Victor flew back and his swords began to glow.

"Now's the time!" Gumball said. But his voice echoed out Linel's voice. Gumball concentrated his power into the sword. The sword glowed. "Time to end this!" Victor rushed forward, his swords in front of him. The white aura from him concentrated at the tip of his blades, thus creating a spear like glow. Gumball had and did the same, but his was yellow. The tips of their swords met and sparks began to fly. It was a match of strength now. Gumball felt Victor pushing him.

"We can't let him break through! Fight back!" Gumball said in Linel's voice. The two minds worked together and pushed back. No one was pushing anymore, for Victor broke off the clash. Gumball lost his balance. Victor grinned and swung his blade down. Gumball spun with the sword and the blades bounced off of each other. Again and again, the blades collided and bounced off as each hit tensed the air more. Gumball finally broke through. Victor swung and Gumball charged at the same time that he deflected the blow. He swung horizontally. The blade hit Victor in the mid section. Victor winced and began falling. Gumball felt himself falling as well.

_**Victor, do not fail me now!... **_

Gumball dove at Victor again. This time, Victor crashed into the floor and Gumball stood over him. A small crater formed. Gumball slid the blade underneath Victor's neck.*

_**Victor, you are a weakling!... I was wrong to have brought you back!... You deserved to be betrayed by your friend!... **_

"Whoa, whoa. Ease up there Limbo." Gumball said in Linel's voice. "I never wanted to be an Archangel. You would have just made me clean up after you. I am not your servant! And neither is Victor!"

_**You are right... you both are not my servants... I dind't creat you two to be the weaker ones... which is why I created you both to be Archangels...**_

"Psh. You pit us against each other! You were seeing who was fit to be your Archangel!" Linel said through Gumball.

_**I was unsure which one I wanted to claim as my favorite... And now I see which one is worthy... Victor...**_

"Victor?" Gumball looked down at Victor who was staring at him with a straight face. He showed no signs of wincing. In fact, his wounds have vanished. He was then suddenly engulfed in darkness. The darkness took the form of his body. Gumball stepped back and out of the crater.

_**You have done well... Victor... you as well... Tyrone... For giving me enough time to escape my cage!...**_

Gumball gasped as Victor's body stood up like a possessed doll. The darkness sunk into his skin. Victor was pale now. His cheeks now had dark lines trailing down them. And when Victor opened his eyes, it was not white, but dark.

"Victor!" Linel cried out through Gumball. Victor took inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"It is great to be free." he said. However, it wasn't Victor's voice. It was Limbo's. Gumball and Linel couldn't believe it. Limbo had broken free and has possessed Victor's body. Victor held up a hand and a dark beam shot out and struck Gumball. Gumball flew back. He landed just as the others entered the room.

"Gumball?" Clin asked. Gumball stood up painfully and growled. Victor laughed maniacly.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting, very interesting indeed! You know... that is not all I can do. No, I can do so much more. In fact, I'll save the most painful for you, boy!" Limbo said through Victor. Flint and Steel stood in front of Gumball and held up their fingers, ready to strike.

"Limbo!" they both said in unison. Limbo now fully possessed Victor. He smiled at the two brothers.

"Hello, boys. It is great to see you two again. After what you pulled two months ago." Limbo said. Tyrone stepped down and stood next to Limbo.

*"Now this universe will feel the wrath of my power!" Limbo said. "Tyrone. You have proven yourself a worthy partner in crime. At this moment, I calim you to be my right hand man." Limbo said without looking at Tyrone. Tyrone grinned a big grin.

"It will be an honor." he said. The air around the group tensed. Limbo's Servants began rising from the ground and began filling up the enormous ball room.

"I am fond of this castle. I'll claim it as my own then. As for you children. You are intruders. And intruders must be dealt with." He then spotted the body of Xmortis. Limbo tilted his head and the body shivered to life.

_My body!..._

"I am afriad that this is your lost Linel... It will be a perfect pawn." Limbo said. Xmortis walked up and stood next to Limbo. Suddenly, Limbo fell to his knees. "Gah!" he cried out. Tyrone helped him up.

"Limbo, you are not fully capable of this body yet. You need to take your time and take complete control." Tyrone said. Limbo stood upright now.

"Yes... you are right." Limbo looked to the group. "As for you children... die!" Limbo pointed tot ehm and in a massive swarm, Limbo's Servants began advancing.

"Guys, we have to leave!" Flint said.

"Everyone! Retreat!" Steel ordered. Gumball picked up the unconcious Penny in his arms and took off running down the hall. The others followed close behind him. he looked behind them and saw the Servants gaining on them.

"Hurry!" they heard a voice call out. Blitz was standing at the entrance. The group picked up their pace. They were soon running to the evac chopper. Everyone climbed on. Blitz got in last. He was stopped however. One of the Servants had managed to get a hold of his leg. But Blitz wasn't willing to let go. The chopper took off into the air. Blitz tried shaking the creature off. Then he kicked it in the face and the creature fell to its' death.*

"That was close." Blitz said as he climbed in. Gumball laid Penny gently in the seat. He then checked to see if everyone was still with them. Ayann was holding the body of Tin in her arms. Flint and Steel sat next to a tied up and unconcious Dark. Gumball went over to Ayann.

"What happend?" he asked with a worried look. Ayann just looked sadly at him. He then spotted Tick who was sitting on the chair with his knees under his chin. He stared blankly out the belly of the chopper. He walked over to him and patted his back.

"I'm sorry, Tick. I am sure he did what he did best." Gumball said. "And I am pretty sure he did it with style." Tick said nothing and just kept staring out the belly of the chopper. Gumball sighed and sat down in an open seat next to Penny.

_I... I failed in stopping him..._

'We all did. It was a fight we weren't prepared for.' Gumball said to Linel.

_I let down Victor... I let down... Lydia..._

'I am sure she forgives you.' Gubmall told Linel.

_It has been a millenia... The last time I saw her, she was crying at my possessed body... I never saw her again after that..._

'But when the other Lydia said to stop looking for her... doesn't that mean that she inherited Lydia's memories? I mean, even though she was created by a mad man, she told you to stop looking for her.'

_I was so happy to see her... but my heart broke to pieces after I learned she was created out of matter and Xmortis's aura... But you do prove a point... How did she know I was still looking for Lydia?... more importantly, why did the created Lydia act and talked like the real one?..._

'I guess it was the same with you and Victor... you were created out of nothing and you began to inherit personal feelings.' Gumball said.

_Maybe..._

'There is one good thing though.' Gumball perked up.

_Huh?..._

'Limbo isn't really powerful at the moment. You saw him how he fell to his knees. So he isn't completly out of his cage yet. Which means we have time to plan a counter attack on him.' Gumball said with a smile.

_When did you become sharp all of a sudden?..._

'Experience in life I guess.' Gumball waited for Linel to respond, but all was quiet in his head.

* * *

><p>Blitz looked back from his passenger seat. He saw the gloomy feeling pass by all of them. One thing for sure, he was glad they were safe. He then saw the body of Tin. Blitz thought about a desicion. A very tough desicion that may cause him to lose his job. He had earned the respect of his higher ups. If they found out what he was up to, they would flip. Blitz smiled a big smile.<p>

'Screw higher ups. I am Blitz Krieg! The best damn Sargent ever to be in the military!' Blitz thought. He looked at the chopper pilot and nodded to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Limbo has rised! The universe is in peril! And Gumball and his friends are left with casualties and confusion! This is not the last chapter however! The next chapter will be the last! Thank you so much for keeping up with the story! :)<strong>

**Music Used (in order):**

**His World (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) - Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Music Extended**

**Resident Evil: Revelations OST - Ultimate Abyss (Final Boss)**


	20. Desicions

**Ch**.** 20 Desicions**

* * *

><p>*The clouds had darkned and the rain poured heavily down on the Town of Elmore. In the cemetary, Tick stood over a grave. He was wearing an unbuttoned penguin tuxedo. He stared blankly at the marble slab. The rain drenched him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.<p>

'Was it really the right choice? Did I make a mistake?' Tick thought to himself. The rain wasn't drenching him anymore. He looked up sadly and saw Soloven holding a black umbrella over him.

"Master Tick. You will catch a cold out here." he said. Tick looked back down at the grave.

"Soloven..." Tick said. Soloven looked at the young squirrle with sad eyes. "Was it a right desicion?" Soloven closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"The grief is strong with you. You also share his pain as well." Soloven said.

"I could have at least tried..." Tick said.

"You did." a voice said. They looked to see Gumball holding a black umbrella over his head. He was also wearing a tux. But he was wearing it casually. "You didn't try. You did. I'm sure Tin would be proud of you." Gumball said gently with a smile. Tick saw everyone had arrived. Gumball stood in front of his well dressed family. Flint, Steel, Clin and Ayann stood next to them. On the other side, Blitz was dressed in his military suite.

"We all did what we had to do." Penny said walking up next to Gumball. She dressed up in a black dress and was holding an umbrella. They all looked at Tick with kind and sympathetic eyes. Tick bowed his head. He didn't want them to see his tears. Soloven place a hand on his shoulder.

"But you were left with a tough choice." Gumball said. He looked toward Blitz. "A little too tough." Blitz gave a sad look.

"Let's not start things here. We are here to honor the dead." Blitz said. "We had to ask for your consent. I am very lucky I kept it a secret from my higher ups."

"So how is he?" Tick asked with a quivering voice. Blitz walked toward him.

"You will have to see for yourself." Blitz said.

"And we are all here to support you." Clin said. A car pulled up to them. Tick saw it was a black car. The valet stepped out and walked to the other side of the car. He opened the door and someone stepped out. Tick couldn't see the person. He only saw tha hat. The valet bowed and got into the driver seat. He started up the car and drove off. The figure was clear now. He had no umbrella. His tuxedo was already drenched with rain. He held a boquet of flowers in his hands. Tick wiped his eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad it was the right choice then..." he said. The figure walked past the group and stood in front of Tick.

"Come on. It is like I said. As long as this heart is beating, I will never leave you." the figure said. Tick wiped more tears away and saw Tin smiling to him. He shifted his feet in awkwardness. "Err... do you think she will like these?" Tin asked Tick. He held up the flowers to him. Tick smiled.

"I'm sure she will." Tick said. Tin stood next to him and looked down at the grave. The friends gathered around the grave. The thunder boomed throughout the town. The rain was still pouring. Tin knelt and placed the flowers in front of the grave. He also placed a framed picture of his father and mother together next to the flowers. The grave read the name:

Sarah Fang.

"I hope you are happy mother." Tin said. "Me and my father avenged your death. Now I hope you rest in peace." The friends bowed their head for a moment of silence.

_There is too much death in the universe..._

'It can't be helped. That's how life is.' Gumball said to Linel.

_Limbo will rise to power... we have to think of a way to stop him..._

'Sure... but not at the moment...' Gumball lowered his umbrella and let the rain hit him. He closed his eyes. 'Tin's mother. If you can hear us, please let our prayers ease your soul.' The rain had stopped hitting him. He looked next to him to see a kind and gentle sad smile from Penny. She held the umbrella over their smiled back. Gumball then looked over to Tin and Tick.

_Those two have been through a lot..._

'Yeah. They have only each other left now.' Gumball said sadly to Linel.

_So... this is a proper funeral... _

'Yours wasn't so bad. What you did was honorable not only to you, but to Victor as well.' Gumball said.

"Gumball?" Penny broke his thought process. He looked at her. "It's time to go." she said gently. Gumball nodded. Everyone was leaving. Two cars rolled up and the group got in. Gumball was about to hop into the family car, when he stopped and saw Soloven, Tick and Tin still standing over the grave. He smiled sadly at them.

"Gumball. Get in, the rain is starting to come in." Nicole said from the drivers seat.

"Sorry mom." Gumball said. He got in and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Tin looked up at Soloven.<p>

"Are we ready to go?" Soloven asked.

"Yeah..." Tin said. Tick stared at him. Tin then smiled and held up his prosthetic arm. "It acts like my old arm."

"We should thank Blitz then." Tick said. Tin moved his prosthetic arm.

"Blitz said not to lift anything heavy for a while. Also, I am eager to try out the components that he modified into it." Tin said smiling.

"Components?" Tick asked. Tin's fingers retreated into the arm and was replaced with a silver sharp blade. He replaced the blade with his fingers. He then held out his hand and a small but sharp blade shot out.

"Perfect for me. Don't you think?" Tin said looking out from the corner of his eyes to see Tick's reaction. Tick just smiled and held onto the sleeve of Tin's tux with his hands.

"If only things were different." Tick said.

"You did what you could. I don't blame you." Tin said ruffling Tick's head. A car horn honked.

"Masters. It is time to go!" Soloven called out. Tin looked at Tick.

"come one. Let's go home." The said.

* * *

><p>The weather was still rainy. Gumball stared out the window. His father sat in the passenger seat, fast asleep. Darwin was also asleep. His head leaned against Gumball's shoulder. Anais was reading a book. Nicole glanced worriedly at Gumball through the rear view mirror.<p>

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" she asked. Gumball nodded. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that... I am left with a tough choice." Gumball said. "Limbo has broken free and is plotting the demise of our universe as we speak. I have to come up with something quick." Nicole's ears drooped in sadness.

"Well... we are your family." Nicole said perking up all of sudden. "And we are willing to help you to the very end. You know that, right?" Gumball smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks mom." Gumball said.

* * *

><p>Penny stared out the window and into the cloudy sky. She in her parents car.<p>

"So, how was your friends funeral?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked his daughter.

"It went well..." Penny said sadly.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked.

"Yes, mom. I'm just... worried about Gumball is all." Penny said.

"What was wrong with him?" her father asked.

"Well... he was sharing his sympathy to his friend is all." she said.

"You sure he wasn't causing trouble?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked with a stern raised eyebrow.

"How could you even say such a thing!" Penny snapped. "Gumball would never cause trouble at a dear friend's funeral! You are so arrogant!" she stayed quiet the rest of the ride home. Her father glancing guiltingly at her through the rear view mirror. Mr. Fitzgerald sighed.

* * *

><p>"You are to never sneak off like that ever again!" shouted a very angry Master Eroku. Clin sat on his knees and bowed his head in shame. "Do you realize how much worry you've caused me! I practically had the entire clan out looking for you!" Nary stood at the entrance of their home. She sighed and shook her head.<p>

"He will never learn." she said.

"Oh, he has learned quite a lot." a voice said. She looked startled and turned to see who spoke. She then gasped, knelt and bowed. Flint and Steel exchanged glances. Ayann walked pas tthe two brothers.

"Let us speak with his father." Ayann said. Nary didn't want to disrespect the clan's honorable memebers. The three heros of their clan stood right before her. Ayann knelt and lifted Nary's head up to face her. "And stop that right now. It is very awkward." Ayann stood up and walked into the house. Flint and Steel followed her. Master Eroku was still in the middle of his lecture when he stopped and stared. He was surprised by the sight of the three young felines that had enterd his house. Ayann bowed. Flint and Steel followed suite.

"Easy there grandson." Flint said to Eroku. Master Eroku was speechless. He couldn't believe it. His ancestors were standing right in front of him. Plain as day.

"You... you are... no, it's not possible!" Eroku said.

"Geez, I hope our next generations doesn't turn into a fretting man." Flint said to Ayann. Ayann giggled and walked over to Clin. Clin looked up at them.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked kindly. Clin nodded. She then turned to Eroku. "As you may have noticed. I am the clan's heir. And I demand that you please not strict your son so much." she said. Master Eroku bowed.

"And quit with the bowing. You look like an idiot." Steel said walking over to Clin. "Hey, champ. We are about to go out and grab some grub. Wanna come with?" he asked. Clin smiled and nodded.

"Come on then. The treat is on us." Flint said. "You two are welcome to come if you want." he said addressing the speechless Nary and Eroku. Clin made no second thought and jogged after the three felines.

"M-Master Eroku... I'm not going crazy... am I?" Nary asked still watching the felines walk down the street.

"No. It is them alright. I sensed their aura. It is the Wise Ones." Eroku said. Nary then clenched her fists.

"That lucky bastard." Nary growled.

* * *

><p>Tin and Tick stepped out of Soloven's limo. Specter's mansion towered over them. Tin looked up at the house and sighed.<p>

"Do you miss them?" he asked Tick. Tick looked at him confusingly, then understood what he was talking about.

"Of course. They were like family to us." Tick said. Tin nodded.

"Maybe one day. We can go back to London and see how they are doing." Tin said.

"That sound like a plan." Tick said. "But we have bigger problems to deal with." Tin sighed and nodded. The rain had stopped. The clouds dispearsed and the sun came out. It smiled down to the resident's of Elmore.

"Mother is up there somewhere. Looking out for me." Tin said to himself.

* * *

><p>Gumball sat on his bed. He was still dressed up in his casual tuxedo. Next to him sat the gift he was supposed to give Flint and Steel. He stared at it. Then with a sigh, he opened the top of the box. Peering inside, he saw a photo. He pulled it out and studied it. His family and himself smiled back at him. Gumball smiled.<p>

_You look very happy with your family..._

'Yeah... they are pretty cool. Even if they can be a pain at times.' Gumball said to Linel.

_Well, I guess I have no choice but to live in your head... Is that okay?..._

'Of course. You are not the first to have lived in it.' Gumball said. 'But promise you won't go through my memories. Please?'

_Alright... I won't..._

Gumball fell back on his bed. He stared at the bottom of the bunk bed.

'Life is starting to be complicated.' Gumball thought to himself. The image of the possessed Victor went through his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it away. But it was no use. This was a burden that was dropped onto him since the very day he saw the Relic. It was all becuase of that one piece of rock that managed to screw his life and the others he cared about. Gumball wanted his friends and family to not be a part of this. It was something dropped onto him and he was willing to carry it out by himself.

_Think about it Gumball... if it wasn't for your friends to fight by your side and your family supporting you... you would have winded up dead... Or maybe worse... The universe's fate lies in your hands now... you cannot avoid the inevitable..._

Gumball sighed. 'You are right, Linel. But that doesn't mean I should put them in harms way. If a blow is coming right for them, I want to be the one to jump in front and take the hit. I never wanted this to happen. But mom did say that I am not a baby anymore. I'm old enough to make my own desicions.' Gumball said to Linel.

_A very mature thing to say..._

'Heh, you should have seen me when I didn't come into contact with the Relic. My life was pretty amazing.' Gumball said.*

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what can I say? Oh yeah, thanks for reading and I want to thank damntohell29 for pointing out my mistakes (and possibly being my shadow editor .). Also I would like to say good luck to cartoonsandgames. Your new story is looking good. :) Stay strong my apprentice! (lol)<strong>

**The next story will come out in May 2012. The Title... well, I'm keeping that to myself at the moment. I'm gonna leave you to decide for yourself. (no this is not an attempt to pick out a good title for my last story of the saga. I already have the title. I just want tot see you suffer. :))**

**Music Used (in order):**

**Knights in the Nightmare - Main Theme - Extended (I found this music to be appropriate for our protagonists. They are my knights in a nightmare. Also, this plays throughout the entire chapter.)**


End file.
